Finding You
by SnowflakeBeautiful
Summary: They had been linked to eachother since they were children. But it took so much more for them to really find eachother and to find the love that would change them both forever. Better than it sounds! Please, give it a chance and review!
1. Soon To Be Forgotten

_**Finding You**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>Hello lovely readers! I hope that you're all doing fabulous! I just wanted to take this opportunity to introduce myself. My name is Tori; and I am so excited to be writing fanfictions again! I hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy creating it. To those of you that read my other fanfictions, don't worry, I'll be updateing them soon! : )

I am sorry if there are some grammatical/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta; and I know that it isn't perfect...but I thought perhaps someone would enjoy it._ Also, this is my first chapter...and it's merely an introduction! I swear that this story will get much better and wayyy more entertaining! So please give it a chance! Trust me, once chapter three hits...things get very good!_

_**Please review! Reviews are love...and my reason to continue writing. ~ Luvies, Tori**_

_Story Disclaimer:_This is my disclaimer for the duration of this fanfiction. Anyways, I own absolutely nothing and I don't know a soul. All of the characters belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling...unless of course, they're figments of my own imagination. However, the story line is all mine. Thanks so much!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soon to be Forgotten<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Before You Read the Chapter, Read This: <strong>Okay, I wanted to let you know this chapter is something that happened_ many years _before my story takes place. And the second chapter is also an event that happened before my story opens. Sorry to delay the story, but this explanation is needed for you to not get confused or think that I will be writing a story about Draco/Astoria when they are young (because I won't be). Thank you for your understanding!

* * *

><p>"Do I look pretty Mummy?" A small girl with coal black hair and large blue eyes asked as she twirled slowly in an ornate irradescent silvery-blue dress for her mother and sister's inspections.<p>

"Oh, Astoria..." Mairead Greengrass breathed out slowly and happily, her eyes focussed on her small eleven-year-old daughter. "...You look absolutely beautiful darling." She smiled as she clasped a beautiful emerald necklace, a present from the Malfoy's, around her daughter's neck.

"Thank you." Astoria blushed as Daphne smiled excitedly at her little sister, trying to reassure her.

"Stori, everyone will be green with envy at how pretty and lucky you are! Only eleven, and you already won the approval of the Malfoy's!" Daphne cooed as she pulled her sister down beside her. "Draco is wonderful. Everyone loves him." Daphne grinned as Astoria smiled slightly. "I'm sure you'll adore him."

Astoria smiled at her older sister; and held her doubts to herself. She'd been around Draco enough times at parties and luncheons to know that he was spoilt and only charming if you happened to suit his needs or bowed down to him...neither of which Astoria was particularly good at. (Partly because she too was used to being treated like young royalty by everyone.) Besides the fact that Daphne's best friend, Patty or whatever her name was, worshipped the ground Draco walked on. And if _she_ loved him that much, then Astoria was sure he couldn't be that great...

"Mairead, girls,..." A deep booming voice called from another part of the house in disgruntled agitation. "...We're going to be late!" Burnell Greengrass consulted his pocket watch irritatedly. Greengrasses were never late to anything, especially an event for their own child.

"Coming Burnell!" Mairead sing-songed with a smile as she pulled on a rose-colored silken shawl, and kissed his cheek at the bottom of the stairs. "No need to get so worked up, Dear. We have pleanty of time."

"Yes, well..." Burnell grunted as Mairead adjusted his tie, before taking hold of a silver handmirror along with his daughters and wife. It was much more dignified and cleaner to go to the Malfoy's by portkey than to floo.

* * *

><p>"Burnell, Mairead." Lucius Malfoy smiled as he sauntered his way over to them, Narcissa and Draco at his side. "We're so glad you could join us tonight for the bonding." He sneered as Burnell shook his hand.<p>

"As are we." Burnell said as his wife squeezed his arm softly. "We're glad to know that in the future our blood lines will be aligned, through Draco and Astoria." He smiled slightly in satisfaction as he assessed his youngest daughter. She had always been his favorite. She favored the Greengrass looks of pale snow white skin and soft dark curls. But her personality was that of her oddly-kind mother's...something he would never admit he was quite proud she had inherited. For these reasons, he had given Astoria the better match (in his eyes) over Daphne, whom he had begrudgingly promised to young Theodore Nott on his wife's insistance.

"Yes." Narcissa smiled as warmly as a Black-Malfoy could at Astoria. "And she looks absolutely lovely tonight, Mairead." Narcissa complimented as she and Mairead broke away from their husbands and headed for the manor.

Astoria walked timidly between Draco and Daphne, following their mothers. She felt like the bottom of her stomach was going to dissolve of nerves as they headed toward the forboding manor looming in the semi-darkness that surrounded them, while Draco and Daphne chatted as if she weren't even there...

"Draco, Dear, Astoria, wait in the library until we come for you." Narcissa ordered authoritatively as all of the guests filtered into a large study that had been set up for the night's occasion with chairs and all of the neccessities. After the bonding, the Malfoy's would host a huge party to celebrate the alignment of their family with that of the Greengrasses.

Draco held the door open for Astoria before shutting it behind them, and immediately lounged on a huge leather couch in the center of the room. "So, _you're_ Daphne's younger sister..." Draco drawled as his lip curled slightly, and he assessed her.

She stepped towards him and smiled slightly. "Yes, Astoria."

"I know you're name." He said as if put-off by her response. "Clearly, since we've known eachother for years...not to mention the fact that we're being _bonded_ together tonight." He sneered as disdain dripped from every word he uttered.

"I know that..." She trailed off with a slight frown, feeling stupid, as she fidgeted with the emerald hanging from her neck unconsciously.

"Ugh, don't start crying!" Draco sniffed in disgust, worry just barely seeping into his voice. His father would be furious if he made Baby Greengrass shed a tear. Salazar forbid, he marry into a family not as pure, old, or wealthy as the Greengrasses...

Astoria stood up straighter, angered/hurt by his words. "It's impolite to cry to strangers." She sniffed as she rubbed the smooth cold surface of the emerald...so similar to this house and these people...stiff, expensive, picturesque statues.

"Yes, yes it is." Draco stood languidly and approached her, his tall form towering over her small frame. "I believe that's a gift from _my_ family. It belonged to my Grandmother." His voice was haughty as he lifted the necklace slightly with his hand, causing Astoria to hold her breath and watch him carefully.

"It's very beautiful..." She said softly as she watched his eyes flicker back up to her face. His close proximity made it hard for her to concentrate or be mad at him for his general unkindness.

"I know." He said with a self-satisfied smirk, before letting the pendant go. "It's sort of like a dog's collar..." Amusement laced his voice and he smirked at her from the arm of the sofa. "An outward sign for everyone to see that you belong to me. And for you to remember where your loyalties lie." His eyes sharpened before softening as the door clicked open and their mothers came in to lead them to their fate.

Astoria felt her blood go cool at his words. Would people really think she was his...property? Would he be allowed to date people all through school, yet be able to demand she stay single until he decided he'd grace her with his presence? In that moment, she decided that this would be the first and last moment she ever wore anything the Malfoy's gifted her, no matter how beautiful it may be.

"Don't worry Darling..." Mairead whispered softly into her daughter's ear, mistaking her blank expression, as they entered the crowded room.

Astoria nodded once imperceptibly as Draco took her hands in his. A nervous expression shone in his eyes, but only for a moment; and Astoria cast her eyes over his shoulder and began counting the designs of the fabric that hung on the walls.

He knew that from this moment on his future would forever be inextricably linked to the small girl's in front of him. As their father's raised their wands to complete the bonding, he squeezed her hands softly...because she was quite pretty and so young...and if he was apprehensive, he knew she must be terrified. He might very well give her hell every chance he got, but from here onwards he wouldn't let anyone else treat her any less than they treated him. Afterall, she _was _a future Malfoy...

As she felt the gentle pressure of his hands squeezing hers, she let her eyes drift over his handsome face. She couldn't quite figure him out. As mean as he could be, he also had a sort-of-kind side...albeit, a very hidden one. But still, she knew that it must exist as he gave her a slight yet genuine smile; and applause sounded throughout the room...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Reviews are love! But, more importantly, if I don't get enough reviews I won't be continuing this story...<strong>


	2. Under My Skin

_**Under My Skin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Oh wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was absolutely blown away by the response that I got for this story and the first chapter, so thank you so much! It inspired me so much, that I have two more chapters after this completed and ready to go as well! Yay!

Also...there may be some spelling/grammatical errors, but I don't have a beta...nor do I typically use beta's, so if you read any stories of mine this is something that you'll have to live with. Sorry!

Other Stories: I promise that I will be updating my Lily/Scorpius story within a couple of days! Also, it is intended to be a sequel to this story...although you don't have to read one to enjoy the other.

**_Please review! Reviews are love...and they clearly make me motivated to write more. :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: Before You Read the Chapter, Read This: <strong>Okay, I decided that instead of having the first _two _chapters as a prelude, I will likely have _three-five_ chapters as a prelude. I will likely only have three or four prelude chapters, but as ideas come to me...I feel the need to write them and share them with you. Also, these chapters give you a better idea of Draco, Astoria, and other main characters...and how they came to change over time. Not to mention that I sincerely hope you find them entertaining to read. Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>Astoria had gone off for her first year at Hogwarts, like any other student. She and Draco barely acknowledged eachother's presence; and no one brought up the fact that she and Draco were bonded. In fact, the event seemed to be all but forgotten unless they were at home with their families. (Where at social gatherings hosted by either the Malfoy's or the Greengrass', the two would act like a perfectly paired off pureblood couple.) However, while at school, the two acted as unattached as two people could...getting themselves entangled in unremarkable relationships (ie. Pansy Parkinson and Darius Selwyn) and finding their own way. Nothing of significance happened between the two until Astoria's third year; and Draco's fifth. That Christmas break, the Greengrasses had decided to host a ball in honor of their thirteen year old daughter's birthday and her entrance into society...<p>

* * *

><p>Draco fingered the Slytherin green velvet ribbon that was attached to his gift for Astoria. This year his parents had decided that he should give Astoria a gift seperate from their's, since she was now officially a part of society...and therefore deserved special attention from her betrothed. His mother had pointed out this last point on multiple occasions, no doubt trying to remind him of his duties to their family...<p>

He would deny it vehemently should anyone ask, but he had picked out Astoria's gift without any help or influence. He had made a trip to the Goblin-owned jewelry store with his father to find her something. Much to his mother's delight he had spent a considerable ammount of time and energy trying to find an appropriate gift. But what his parents didn't know; and what was more important, he had searched for something that she'd actually _wear_. Despite the fact that she had said she found the emerald necklace beautiful, she only wore it on occasions like this. A fact that hadn't escaped Draco's notice. Instead of complimenting her school uniform (like the Malfoy's had intended), it sat encased in the wooden box it had been given to her in.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled slightly as she watched her son hold onto his gift for Astoria with a death grip, his knuckles a pearly white. She hoped that perhaps this year would be the year that Draco took notice of the petite girl. After all, she was turning out to be a strikingly pretty young lady...and would most certainly be a welcome addition to their already enviable gene pool. His obvious nervousness made her happy. Because despite everything, she wanted her precious son to know what it was to be hopelessly in-love. "Draco,..." She smiled as she walked farther into the room, her voice soothingly caring. "...I think that you'd do better to stop rumpling the gift wrap. It will leave creases, if you're not careful."

He flushed slightly in embarassment at his mother's words. Malfoy's weren't supposed to be nervous or unsure, not even in front of family. "I didn't realise, Mother." He smiled slightly as he walked over to his mother in his pristine black dress robes and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Narcissa beamed at her son's actions, as her husband joined them. "That's okay. I'm sure she'll love what you picked out for her."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his wife as she handed him their gift. "Are we ready then?"

* * *

><p>Astoria remained quiet as she watched Lotty twirl her dark hair into an up-do that seemed to be spilling over with curls. It was nice to be away from school and to have Daphne to herself. She loved her older sister, but she liked her best when she was willing to let her guard down and be the care-free older sister Astoria knew as a child...like now.<p>

"I wander what Draco will get you this year..." Daphne smiled in excitement as she surveyed their house elf's handiwork with Astoria's hair.

Astoria bristled slightly as she recalled all of the gifts she had accumulated from the Malfoy's. Beyond the emerald necklace, she hadn't recieved anything particularly interesting. Instead they'd given her books..."Bonding: A Sacred Promise for Life," "The History and Enchantments of Malfoy Manner," "An Ancestry of the Finest Wizarding Families," "Historic Wizarding Rituals and How to Honor Them"...the list went on and on. Every book was either Malfoy-centric or pureblood-centric. Neither of which held any appeal to Astoria. "Probably another book..." She sighed dejectedly as Daphne scowled slightly before smiling.

Daphne sighed happily as she straightened out her light blue dress, ready for a more interesting topic, like herself. "You know, when I had my ball Theo gave me these beautiful Aquamarine drop earrings...and _that night_, we kissed for the first time." Daphne wore a far-away expression as she touched the afore mentioned earrings dangling form her ears delicately. "It was divine, Astoria."

Astoria felt her mouth go dry at the mention of kissing. She had never thought about the inevitable reality that one day she and Draco _would_ kiss. The possibility that it would happen tonight overwhelmed her. Sure she had 'dated' boys, but she'd never actually kissed one. And the idea of having her first kiss with Draco Malfoy left her confused...she didn't want him to be her first kiss if she was going to end up to be a ruddy kisser, Merlin knows he'd never let her hear the end of it. Not to mention, she didn't feel any liking or dislike for the boy. But there was a part of her that knew she'd sort of been saving that special moment for him...because it somehow seemed romantic to keep that honor for her future husband...a story to tell her own daughter. She must've gone pale because Daphne was fanning her. "Sorry, I just...I'd never really thought about kissing Draco until just now." She blushed slightly as a huge smile covered her sister's face.

"Oh! That is _so _adorable!" Daphne gushed. "You are so cute, Stori. Saving your first kiss for Draco..." Daphne's expression looked bemused as she considered this. Her innocent baby sister saving her first kiss for the 'Prince of Slytherin' aka, a ladies-man extraordinaire.

"I never said it was my first kiss!" Astoria blurted as Daphne smirked knowingly.

"Mhmm..." Daphne snickered.

* * *

><p>Draco spotted her as soon as he stepped into the entrance hall. She was at the top of the staircase; and she was beaming as she smiled down at someone. Her hair was up in curls and her lips were the shade of cranberries. She wore a flowing strapless white dress with a glittering emerald sash at the waist...and his emerald necklace hung from her neck elegantly as the sweetheart neckline of her dress accentuated it. He wasn't sure when she had become so appealing...<p>

Astoria turned as she felt a cool hand barely touch the small of her back. "Draco, hello..." She smiled, trying to cover her surprise at seeing him.

"Happy Birthday, Astoria." He smiled charmingly as his lips barely brushed against her cheek in a soft kiss, his hand resting against her shoulder.

She felt a blush rising to her cheeks and a slow smile transform her expression. She caught sight of their mothers smiling with pleasure as they watched the scene unfold. Which made her recall that that's excatly what this was. A performance for other's benefit... "Thank you." She smiled as he pulled away and lead her over to a more secluded area.

"No need to thank me yet." Draco grinned cockily. Her reaction to his kiss on the cheek had only confirmed his knowledge that she did indeed fancy him, not that he found that surprising in any way...because he didn't. "Afterall, you haven't even opened your gift yet." He leaned casually against the wall as he handed her the tiny silver parcel.

"Oh...the wrapping is pretty." Astoria commented kindly before carefully pulling the green ribbon loose and setting it on a nearby cabinet. She bit her lip as she tore away the silver paper and found a velvet jewelry case in her hands. She looked up to Draco a moment before opening the lid. "Oh...Draco, it's lovely." She tried her best to keep from sounding completely awe-struck. She refused to be the girl that swooned over a boy and his gifts, especially this boy.

Draco watched as she slowly touched the expertly crafted white-gold Goblin-made bracelet. It was unexpectedly simple. The gold had soft swirls carved into it; and little diamonds glittered on it. "Let me assist you in putting it on."

"Huh?" She had been too entranced by the bracelet to hear Draco speak at all. So as he lifted the bracelet from it's case, she felt herself blushing. Something she would normally never do. "Thank you..." She watched as his long graceful fingers clasped the bracelet easily, and lingered against her skin briefly before taking hold of her hand.

"Certainly." He smiled before lifting her hand to his lips and placing a kiss there softly, his grey eyes boring into her blue ones. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction as she touched the emerald pendant around her neck, a nervous habit she'd never broken. He never knew that someone else's reaction to his gifts and compliments could be so amusing or exciting until now.

She couldn't understand why Draco was pouring his charm on extra thick this birthday. He'd always enjoyed taunting her and embarassing her...but his tactics seemed to have changed. "I should thank your parents as well." She pulled her hand away softly before he looped her arm into his own.

"Actually you haven't opened their present yet." He watched as her expression betrayed her surprise. "I figured it's high-time that I give my future wife a present seperate from my parents. It is a special birthday for you, afterall." He preached, his mother's words ringing in his head, as he escorted her over to their parents.

* * *

><p>He watched from the side of the ballroom as Astoria laughed softly at something her best friend, Odessa, whispered to her from behind her hand. The only reason he knew who Astoria's friends were was because of Daphne's off-handed comments about her sister. Comments that Draco had a hunch were attempts at making him jealous. Although, he couldn't understand why he <em>should<em> be jealous...after all, Astoria was already his no matter who she covorted with now.

"Ruddy hell Stori,..." Odessa Grandfall half-barked as she eyed the bracelet on her friend's arm. "...Who bloody _cares _if you ever love him. I mean he's a god _and _he has good taste in jewlery. What more could you want?" She smirked as Astoria laughed and shook her head.

"Dessa, you're ridiculous!" Astoria couldn't help the true smile that engulfed her face, as she forgot about everything else she was supposed to be doing at that moment. She hadn't realised how much she missed Hogwarts and being around her best friend until that moment. "Besides, I'm sure his mother picked it out. Draco Malfoy, spending time on me,.." She let out a snort that her mother would've fainted at. "...Not likely."

Odessa shrugged regally, still grinning. "Who cares. Narcissa's taste in jewelry is what's stocked in that huge vault of their's." She grinned as Astoria rolled her eyes good naturedly, per usual. "Come off it, we both know _that _is exactly what I want." She snickered as Astoria burst out into giggles. "Besides, you could've done so much worse." She wrinkled her nose as she caught sight of Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe secluded in a corner, digging into some refreshment, it was revolting really. "There _was_ always Crabbe and Goyle..." She raised an eyebrow as Astoria frowned.

"I suppose..." She trailed off as she studied Draco a moment before realizing that he had caught her staring; and turned her back to him. "Although, at least with Crabbe and Goyle you'd never have to worry about being made fun of, they're not smart enough. You could always out-wit them and they'd never even know..."

"We know, Miss. Outstanding. Your wit is awe-inspiring, really. If you weren't such a Slytherin at heart, you would've made the Ravenclaw's proud." Odessa rolled her large eyes as Astoria laughed and felt a cool breath tickling her neck.

"Sorry to interrupt." Draco flashed a smile at Odessa as she grinned back, a glazed over expression in her eyes. "I was wandering if I could have your first dance, Astoria?" He smiled confidently, knowing that the dance was his. Asking was a mere formality as it were. His grin only grew as he spotted Pansy in the corner, jealousy oozing from her... She was always like putty in his hands after events like these. Desperate to win his affections and attention.

"I wasn't aware it was that time already..." Heavens, this was embarassing. The count had to be disgustingly high for the number of times that Draco had surprised her today. Too high in fact for her to swallow. Afterall, _she _had an ego too...and she wasn't about to fall under his spell...or give him a flat-out 'yes.' _His _ego was too big as it was, thank you very much. "Shall we?"

He smiled as he made a show of leading her out to the middle of the ballroom floor, then pulled her close as the music started into a Waltz. "Hanging out with Odessa Grandfall?" He gave her a pointed look as her eyebrows narrowed. He knew that he shouldn't continue this conversation...but he enjoyed baiting her too much. Too much to let the part of him that genuinely cared about her feelings to win. "I'm not sure how I feel about that. Everyone knows that her family is only interested in bettering themselves by marrying her off to the richest bidder..." He smirked as her grip tightened.

_There _was the Draco everyone knew. The arrogant asshole that never knew when to keep his mouth shut. "And why do you suppose my family chose _you_?" Her voice was chillingly even, as she stared into his eyes unflinchingly. He raised an eyebrow as his expression hardened. "It certainly wasn't your winning personality." She gave him one last fake smile as the waltz ended before sauntering off to find people that she was sure Draco would find even more reprehensible...like her mother's Ravenclaw friends. She'd seen the Macmillan's here somewhere...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>You know what to do! Click that little button and review, review, review! : )

_fayza khan: _Thank you so much for reviewing my story! (And leaving me such a nice review.) I always enjoy hearing what my readers have to say...and no worries! I have a couple of chapters already waiting to be uploaded sometime soon! :)


	3. Spiralling

_**Spiralling**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**I just wanted to take the time to thank each and every one of you once again for the fantastic reviews! They mean the world to me, truly they do. I am so happy that you are enjoying the story! It makes it so much easier to write when I think of all of my awesome reviewers! So, please keep reviewing!

* * *

><p>Draco sat under an old willow tree that he had climbed as a child. This year's birthday didn't seem like a celebration of his mere 16 years. Instead it served as a painful reminder of the fact that his family and life were in a downward spiral. Since his father had been sent to Azkaban, his mother had thrown him a small party with close friends from his grade only, except for of course, Astoria. He had left the others to laugh and joke. Shaking Pansy off had been irritatingly difficult, especially since Astoria had wandered off. Not that he blamed her, the air seemed to be heavy around the Manor these days.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't help the scowl that made it's way to her face, as she looked down at Draco's gaunt form. He'd always been slender and pale, but now his palor was sunken and sallow. "Draco,..." Her voice was soft as she joined him softly on the grass, her body mere inches from his.<p>

He didn't look at her. In fact, he didn't even open his eyes. He didn't want to associate her with the mess things were now. And if he didn't look at her, then she was never tainted by everything that had happened and was going to happen. "Astoria..." His voice was distant, but not cold.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was heavy with concern as she laid down beside him and turned her head so that she was facing his, studying his unchanging expression.

He stiffened at her words slightly before letting out a breath and opening his eyes. "Of course." He sneered his words in a sore attempt to mask what _he _wasn't even sure he was feeling. If she knew his response had been false, she was polite enough to let it drop. Either that or she didn't truly care, not that he'd blame her either way at this point.

She nodded and forced a smile before sliding a parcel wrapped in black with a silver ribbon on it into his hands. "Happy Birthday!" She smiled as he looked at the gift slightly bewildered. "I wasn't really sure what to get you, to be honest. I mean you have practically everything..."

He nodded at her words before pulling the ribbon off tiredly and slitting the wrapping open at the end edge, pulling the box out of it. Inside, he found a large leather book. The Malfoy family crest and motton sewn into the black leather in a glittering silver thread.

"Your Mother and Daphne helped me come up with a lot of them..." She commented with a satisfied smile as he looked through the scrapbook she had made, occasionally stopping to inspect a picture. He looked so different from the boy in the pictures...so burdened.

He had never recieved a gift that someone had made especially for him. It was a novel idea, to know that she had spent her time trying to make him something he'd like; and he _did _like it. A credit to her perfectionistic nature, everything looked impeccable. However, as he neared the finished pages he couldn't help but frown. "Why aren't there any pictures of you in here? Of us?" He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her.

"There's one!" She pointed out in a rush as his frown creased. She hadn't thought he'd notice much less say anything about the lack of pictures of them included in the book. They hadn't been included because she didn't want him to feel like she was already pressing herself into his life. Not to mention, she didn't want to make the book into a shrine of a relationship that was only enacted at public gatherings. "I thought you'd prefer to remember and look at times with your friends." Her voice was a calming sing-song, as she picked at the grass around them.

"Thank you." His voice was smooth and soft as he considered her words. Perhaps he had taken his teasing of her in the past too far...maybe she felt as if he thought of her as an inconvenience. The truth was, she didn't occupy many of his thoughts but when she did, it wasn't all-together unpleasant...just different. "But you a_re _a part of my life, Astoria." The only untainted part... "In fact, one day you'll be the biggest part of it." The idea of a future beyond his task seemed as if it belonged in a different life that loomed out-of-reach and had evaded him for months now. However, sitting here with her the world seemed calmer and a happy future seemed possible, if only for a moment.

Astoria merely blushed at his words, touching his hand briefly before pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She felt like for the first time since the very brief real smile he'd given her at their bonding, he was being honest. No show, just openness...almost as if he counted her a friend or someone he trusted...

"This is for you." He pushed a velvet jewelry box into her hands. He'd decided to purchase emerald and diamond hoop earrings that were set in an intricate silver design on the spur of the moment. Like the emerald necklace, she never wore his bracelet. So, he had decided to try his luck once again, if just to see someone innocent truly and uncomplicatedly happy.

"Draco, you shouldn't have. It's _your _birthday." She smiled at him a moment before shaking her head and opening the box. As usual, the gift that lay inside was stunning. Simple yet elegant. "They're beautiful, really." She watched as he smiled briefly once more. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek (much closer to his ear than his lips) brazenly.

He lifted them out of the box with a smile. "Let me see them on." He watched as she switched out her earrings for the new one's he had gifted her. They _did _look very pretty...but as they caught the fading light of the sun and her dark blue eyes twinkled happily, he couldn't help but think that emeralds had been wrong all along. Sapphires or Onyx would compliment the eyes that haunted his dreams on ocassion so much better. "Almost as beautiful as you."

She smiled freely at his never-ending charming words. "Thanks..." Maybe Draco Malfoy was finally growing up...

He nodded with a slight smile before pulling her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist as they sat against the tree, the sun setting in the distance. He couldn't help but feel that this might be the last time he'd ever get to see her so happy and unaffected in his presence. And he found that this thought bothered him more than he could've ever imagined...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**So, what'd you think of the chapter!

Also, I just wanted to let you know that while this chapter didn't include any real sparring between the two, there is certainly more of that to come in the future chapters. Draco isn't exactly a completely reformed guy (I don't think he ever would be) and Astoria is certainly not going to start acting like some blubbering helpless love-struck girl anytime soon...so don't worry!


	4. Christmas Green's and Blue's

_**Christmas Green's and Blue's**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Oh wow! Thanks so much for all of the reviews (singed-in and annonymous). They're the very best as always! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I took quite a while to write it...and I'm still unsure as to how satisfied I feel with it...but you all deserve an update! I also wanted to take the time to let you know that updates _may not _be as frequent because I am back in college with course work to do. However, I will try my very best!

Thanks again! And enjoy!

* * *

><p>Having no experience with marraige herself, Tullia Greengrass found that married couples were one of her greatest sources of amusement and bewillderment. When she had been a young girl, she had been betrothed to a wonderful man; but before they had made it down the aisle he had been caught in the cross-fire of a war that neither of them had any interest in what-so-ever. With his death, her dreams of marraige ended. There simply wasn't a man his equal in her mind or heart. So, she had made a place for herself as the doting aunt and sister to her brother, Burnell Greengrass' family.<p>

"We've been planning to go to Norway all fall! I refuse to go to that..._that _Christmas party at Malfoy Manner! Can't a person remain neutral in matters anymore?" Burnell Greengrass' voice boomed irrately, his rounded face turning a horrid shade somewhere between red and purple as the vain on his temple pulsated precariously. "Besides that's the whole purpose of the damned vacation, to get the bloody hell away from a bunch of nutters knocking on the damned door at all hours..."

Tullia nodded, irritation bubbling up in her stomach as well. "You know, both sides come to visit me! I've told them time-and-again that I'm not interested. Don't give a fig for any of it!" Tullia nodded her soft dark curls bobbing. She had always been pretty with her dark hair, blue eyes, and fair skin...a fact that hadn't changed as she had gotten older.

Burnell nodded vigorously as he gave his younger sister an attempt at a smile through his scowl. "Need to learn some damned manners! You'd think they were all raised with the giants, the way they don't pay attention to polite calling hours." He smacked his hand down on the top of the grand piano for emphasis, causing it to shake beneath his beefy hand.

"Burnell, Dear, come sit down and stop that pacing. You'll wear a hole in the floor." Mairead smiled lovingly at her husband, her voice as sweet as candy. "Of course we'll go on our holiday. The girls will be fine with your sister. Won't they Tullia?" She smiled at her sister-in-law who looked thoroughly amused, clearly enjoying her brother's irritation.

Tullia Greengrass grinned over her cup of tea. "Of course I will. They'll be fine with me, Burnell." Tullia nodded at her brother as he sat down. "The only thing worth fighting for are family and friends. Besides, I'm a lovely dueller, it's like aristry." She grinned slightly as Mairead paled at the idea of dueling ocurring anywhere near her children or home. "You know, if you had sent the girls to Beauxbaton's like me...they would be striking duellers as well..." She added smugly as her sister-in-law and brother frowned, both obtusely ignoring her comment.

"I'm sure there won't be any need for that." Mairead forced a smile as her mind started to go into overdrive with worry.

"Oh Tullia, I know." Burnell forwned as he sat back in his chair grumpily. "It's that damned party I'm worried about. We can't send Astoria and Daphne alone; and Astoria _has _to go." His eyes narrowed as he muttered something along the lines of, "never should have bonded...and outdated" under his breath.

"Oh Burnell! Stop being such a stick in the mud. You know I find it amusing to watch your friends all fall over themselves to worship eachother, just to turn their backs and curse you to the moon. Anyways, we'll stay for an hour or two tops, then the girls and I will go to Nessa McGonagall's for a party." She nodded, quite pleased with her plans. Since she had never gone to Hogwarts and the Greengrass family notoriously stayed neautral politically, Tullia had managed to collect friends in every social circle. Who was she to care if you were a Slytherin or a Gryffindor? To her, they were just names.

Mairead glanced at her husband just long enough to see that he was placated for the moment. "Thank you Tullia. I knew that we could count on you, as always." She smiled as she fed her sister-in-law's vanity and won her approval. "And I'm sure the girls will be delighted with the arrangement." She squeezed her husband's hand softly as he grunted in agreement.

* * *

><p>Astoria grinned as she saw her slightly neurotic, but always fun, Aunt Tullia standing on the platform waiting. She was dressed to the nine's as usual...the only other person present rivaling her taste was Narcissa Malfoy, which came as no surprise. "Auntie Tullia!" Astoria grinned as she raced down the train steps past Daphne and her friends to her aunt like a first year student might.<p>

Tullia grinned as she spotted her youngest niece and embraced her tightly. She loved both of her niece's, but Astoria's infinitely less-affected disposition meant that the two got along better than she and Daphne. She clicked her tongue as she pushed Astoria an arms-length away to survey her. "Prettier than ever." She nodded approvingly as Astoria giggled happily.

"Thank you." She smiled as Daphne appeared by her side.

"Which fire were _you_ running to put out?" Daphne gave Astoria a pointed look as her Aunt hugged her, wrinkling her silken coat. "Aunt Tullia, hello." She smiled as her aunt shot Astoria a bemused look.

"Ah, I see. Too old to be seen with your Aunt." Tullia smirked as her niece blushed slightly. "All formality..." She teased as Astoria grinned delighted with the situation.

"Of course not, Aunt Tullia. That's..." Daphne rambled as Narcissa Malfoy cut her off.

"Tullia Greengrass,..." She smiled stiffly as Draco stood to her side, bags under his eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that we're _delighted..." _She annunciated the last word carefully. "...That you're able to come and escort the girls to the ball this year." She raised her head regally as she studied the woman before her.

Astoria studied Draco's face as his mother spoke to her aunt. This year she hadn't seen much of the blonde-haired boy anywhere...And as she looked at him, she realised that he looked much more exhausted than any Hogwarts student had a right to be.

Tullia's eyes sparkled bemusedly as she nodded and placed a hand on each of her niece's shoulders. "So am I, Narcissa. Really, it's been too long since I last saw you. However, the girls and I have plans for the afternoon, so we'll have to delay this _delightful..." _She mocked Narcissa's tone-of-voice with a smile. "...conversation until then. Draco." She nodded his way before leading her niece's around the Malfoy's and away from King's Cross.

* * *

><p>"Daphne!" Pansy grinned as she kissed the air beside both of her friend's cheeks, as if she were a hostess. "I love your dress." Her shrill voice buzzed with fake enthusiasm.<p>

Astoria couldn't help but clear her voice softly, an angleic expression on her perfectly-made-up face. "Hello, Pansy." She smiled sweetly as Pansy's expression creased into a frown of dislike.

"Baby Greengrass." She sneered as Narcissa Malfoy approached the three, a smile on her face as she neared Astoria, seemingly unaware that Daphne and Pansy stood with her.

"Astoria, darling." Narcissa smiled as she hugged Astoria softly, barely touching her. Sometimes Narcissa believed Pansy needed a reminder that _Astoria _was on intimate terms with the Malfoy's, while Pansy's future lay with Aron Evanston Rosier (who incidentally, had been shipped to Durmstrang by his widowed mother).

"Mrs. Malfoy, hello." Astoria smiled, her voice schooled so that it didn't betray her surprise at the familiarity in Narcissa's greeting. "The Manor looks absolutely beautiful." She smiled as she looked at the holly, mistletoe, candles, and garlands that hung everywhere. As usual, the Malfoy's had rather out-done themselves. However, despite the festive decorations and oppulent ball gowns, she couldn't help but feel chilled in the house. As if behind the happy exterior a sinister interior waited to pounce. That's when she noticed all of the escaped Death Eaters from Azkaban socializing...

Narcissa watched carefully as the young lady before her tried not to look horrified at some of the guests present, like her own sister, Bella. Honestly, she couldn't blame her. This was a rather intimidating crowd, especially if one hand no experience with them. "Draco's in the study with some friends. He wanted you to join them when you arrived." She smiled meaningfully before slitting her eyes as Bella drew nearer, trying to convey that she should stay away. "I believe you know where that is?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled as she nodded slightly before breaking away from the crowd and making her way farther into the house, goosebumps creeping up her arms and neck as her nerves got to her. She pushed open the heavy mahogany door at the end of the hall to be met with the soft hum of conversation among her classmates. Her sister and Theo were off in one corner talking with Tracy Davies, while Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle sat across from Draco and Pansy (who had placed a hand on Draco's upper thigh).

These days, Draco was so tense that he noticed e_verything_. Every little creak in the floorboards and every soft whisper of the wind startled him into a terrified alertness. So when someone entered the study unannounced his hand darted for his wand, just in case. The sight he was met with however, was no cause for alarm. It was simply a girl in a black tulle gown that was belted at the center with a silk black ribbon, accentuating her small waist. As she turned to face them, he realised that the girl was Astoria...and she seemed to be both relieved and terrified.

Astoria shut her eyes for a moment as she leaned against the door, trying to regain her composure before delving into niceties with Draco's friends. Sometimes she wished that her own friends were better friends with the group in Draco's year. It'd make times like these so much simpler. She'd be able to actually talk about simething more than surface-level topics...like how shocking it was to be at a party with escaped Death Eaters.

He ignored Pansy's plea to stay and talk with them before crossing the room to Astoria. "Merry Christmas, Astoria." His voice was calm and tired, as he tried not to startle her. He smiled slightly as she opened her eyes and seemed to relax. "Are you alright?"

"Yes,...I just, I felt as if someone were following me." Astoria scoweled her cheeks flushing in embarassment as Draco studied her a moment, anger gripping his features for a second before it passed as quickly as it came.

Draco felt his heart thud more quickly as he heard her innocent statement resound in his ears. He had hoped, for her safety, that Astoria and Daphne wouldn't be subjected to this party (that was being used for recruitment purposes) once he learned their parents were abroad. He hadn't wanted her around these...these _psychos_, like his Aunt Bella whom he knew was a-typically interested in his bonding with Astoria.

"I'm sure I'm just being silly though." She rectified with a small laugh, mistaking where his anger was directed. "Merry Christmas, Draco." As she moved forward to kiss his cheek, she noticed how his bones seemed to jut out more than usual, the dark bags under his (once pretty, but now dull) grey eyes, and the sunken palor of his skin. She kissed his cold cheek softly, before pulling back and smiling as brightly as she could muster. "Everything's beautiful..." She complimented as he nodded.

"How's your break been?" He heard his voice, but it seemed to him as if it were coming out of it's own accord. All he could think about was what would happen when the 'party' was over if _he _didn't get the results he was wanting. Her soft laughter tore him from his thoughts.

"We're never going to get past small talk, are we?" She flashed him a thoughtful glance before going to move to the couch, in the now cleared out room. She wasn't sure when everyone had filtered out, but now it was just the two of them. As she tried to move she was pulled back by the air.

He smirked at her confusion as she kept trying to move away just to be pushed back. He couldn't help the foreign chuckle that he let out. "Enchanted mistletoe." He watched as her eyes moved to the culprit above them in slow dread.

"But, I already kissed your cheek!" She spluttered as Draco snickered more.

For the first time in ages he felt happy and warm. "A kiss on the cheek isn't going to cut it." He smirked as she blanched.

She felt the floor opening up to consume her at his words. "But...I..." _This _could not be happening. Of all the millions of ways she could get her first kiss, and it would all be because of some _stupid _measley little plant!

As he watched her expression change quickly between confusion, realisation, incredulity, anger, and nervousness he realised something. Perhaps Astoria Greengrass was even more innocent than he had realised...something he hadn't thought was possible until now. He hadn't ever gotten word of her really dating anyone...or her being caught in broom closets with guys... All points he was sure Daphne would've tried to run in his face. "Astoria,..." He made sure that his voice was as smooth and gentle as possible. "...Have you ever kissed someone?"

She barely let him finish his question before yelping, "Of course I have!" Which caused Draco to stare at her knowingly, his arrogant smirk making it's way onto his face. "...On the cheek..." She muttered, fire in her eyes - daring him to laugh.

He smiled as he leaned in, letting one hand caress her cheek. He smiled as she held her breath, watching his every move. "I don't think I've given you your gift yet." He held back a laugh as she let out her breath and he handed her a poorly-wrapped parcel which she eyed in bemusement. "I err...wrapped it for you." He felt stupid as she looked at him a moment before opening the gift.

Inside a gorgeous dark blue (nearly black) sapphire ring sparkled. The band had tiny little swirls engraved into it with diamonds scattered about it. It was the prettiest piece of jewelry she had ever seen. "Draco..." She couldn't finish her statement as he slid the ring onto her right-hand ring finger.

"I got this for you to wear all of the time. Since you seem to prefer to wear the other pieces on special occasions only." He smiled as he held her fingers, surveying the way the ring sat on her finger.

As she heard his words, she stared at the ring confused. Where had he gotten the idea that she was opposed to wearing the other jewelry...hmm, she supposed she didn't wear it anywhere else. But that was his fault, for making her feel like some possession of his that he could claim with ostentatious jewels. But instead of ruining the moment and his mood, she opted to refrain from pointing out his fault. "Thank you."

"Of course." He smiled, content that she had totally forgotten about the enchanted mistletoe before leaning in to her, placing one hand on her hip and the other softly against her cheek; and pressing his lips softly but firmly against hers.

Astoria's eyes widened in shock when Draco pressed his hand against her hip. Her mind was reeling as to why he was suddenly interested in closing the gap of formality that they had always maintained. Her breathing hitched when his left palm softly caressed her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter closed in anticipation. At first she stood rigid as he kissed her softly, but as he deepened the kiss she felt herself leaning in and kissing back.

Draco smirked slightly as she relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss him back confidently. He felt her wrapping her arms around his neck, their bodies now fully pressed together. He let his arms slide down her sides slowly until he looped them about her waist loosely. He was no stranger to snogging or heated make-out sessions. However, this was entirely different from all of those hasty moments...and he couldn't place why he felt something spark in him...and why this was somehow even better than all of those kisses (despite Astoria's inexperience).

She felt her mind whirling as she pulled back slightly for air, feeling light headed and buzzed. She had always hoped that her first kiss would be magical...but she had never expected it to go so smoothly. No bumping heads or akward audiences watching them (as there had been in the past).

He smirked at her dazed expression, feeling happy for the first time in months. It was nice to be with her...to be with someone that didn't know he was a Death Eater, that didn't demand his attention, that didn't incessantly question him. "Merry Christmas."

She blushed as he chuckled and looped his arm through hers and led her back to the ball room. She felt her neck growing warm as she spotted Narcissa staring at the two of them wisely as they entered the crowded room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bemusement laced his voice as he watched Astoria shift uncomfortably, still blushing. If he could just focus solely on her, then he could escape his harsh reality for a few hours...

"Yes, please." Astoria felt irritated as her voice came out in a squeak. She wasn't that type of girl. She didn't go weak in the knees when a boy kissed her or swoon when he paid any attention to her. No other boy had ever sent her into a tizzy like this...

"Hello Astoria." Ian Pucey smiled as Astoria turned towards him with a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Ian!" Relief flooded through Astoria as she hugged Ian tightly, excited to see one of her own classmates. "I didn't know you were going to be here! Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded cheerily as he laughed at her over-exuberance and leaned against a pillar casually.

"Last minute decision. I heard you were coming..." He grinned cheekily as she blushed and laughed slapping his arm lightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ian." She felt her discomfort lifting as she laughed with her friend.

"Oh, but I'm not..." He smirked as he hugged her, catching Draco's eye, as his hands wandered down to the small of her back.

Draco's grip on the wine glasses was crushing, as he felt a stab of jealousy at ignorant little Ian Pucey's easy-going nature around Astoria. But most of all it irritated him that Astoria seemed genuinely excited to see Ian...That was until Ian's hands went roaming south and he sneered at Draco. Draco felt incredulous as he strutted across the floor determined and wrapped an arm around Astoria's waist possesively. "Ian." His voice was tight as he handed a glass to Astoria.

"Hello Draco." Ian smiled lazily as Astoria smiled ignorantly between the two. "I was just telling _Stori_ what a pleasure it is to spend time with her." Ian smirked as he watched Draco's hand clench against the glass, at the nickname Draco had only heard Odessa and Daphne use in reference to Astoria.

Draco pressed a kiss to Astoria's temple before sneering at Ian. "Yes, my fiancee is quite amazing." Draco turned a charming smile on Astoria, who looked equal parts confused and indignant.

"Ahh, I wasn't aware you had actually proposed yet, Malfoy." Ian watched as Draco's smirk turned into a deep frown. "Oh, I see you haven't then..." Ian smirked as he checked out Astoria.

"Not yet, no. But we're bonded." Draco's voice was cross as he pulled Astoria's side flush against his. "It'd be ludicrous to propose years before we're out of school and able to get married...especially with the way things are now in our world." He added the last bit with a frown, resentment tied to each word.

"Hmm...well, until there's a ring, you can hardly blame me for trying my luck." Ian lounged against the pillar behind him casually as Draco held his grip on Astoria, ready to argue with the younger teen.

"Tried but failed." Astoria cut in with a tight smile and small laugh, her voice extremely upbeat. "Sorry Ian, but as I've told you before. I'm much too busy to date." She gave him an air hug before taking Draco's hand. "It was nice seeing you. Catch you at school." She smiled as she drug a rather willing Draco over to a corner.

"What a prick..." Draco's voice was hard as his eyes narrowed to thin slits. "What nerve to..."

Astoria cut him off punctually, her arms folded across her chest. "I can't believe you stooped to his level! It was so immature of the both of you!" Draco looked baffled as Astoria kept up her chastising, occasionally stabbing a finger into his chest. "I am not some stupid prize to be won! And even if I were, you're only interested now that you know somebody else is. You know, I'm not some possession of yours that you can just claim as you please and toss aside the next day! You can't dress me in jewels just to mark your territory, Draco. I am _not_ your pet!" She pressed the ring he had given her earlier into his hand, too irritated to consider what she had said or done.

Draco stared at Astoria in shock, he couldn't understand where Astoria's estimation of him had come from...or why it was so unfavorable. He couldn't recall doing anything that would make her feel that way; and he felt hurt and angered by her unjust proclamation. Her eyes were blazing as she tried to even her breathing and regain her composure. He'd never encountered a girl that reacted to him this way...except maybe Granger, but clearly she didn't count. Before he could respond a much older replica of Astoria appeared beside them. He gripped the ring tightly as she began speaking, the large jewel digging into his skin harshly.

"Astoria, sweetheart, it's time for us to go. Nessa is expecting us soon, and this is..." Tullia looked around the room dubiously before shrugging slightly. "Anyways we had better be going. Daphne's already getting her cloak. Perhaps you could meet us in the entrance in a few moments?" Tullia smiled fondly at her niece and Draco, oblivious to the tension between them.

"Of course, Aunt Tullia." Astoria smiled formally before turning to Draco, her voice steady and unreadable. "It was so nice to see you Draco. Thank you for the lovely gift." She pressed an air kiss against his cheek before moving away. "Merry Christmas." She smiled tightly as she caught her aunt watching them like a hawk.

"Astoria,..." Draco began as she shook her head and walked to move off.

She could feel tears stinging in her eyes as she tried to remain her composure. She wished, not for the first time, that she could just go home with her parents.

Draco caught Astoria's wrist tightly as he leaned into her ear. "You don't know what you're talking about." His voice was rough and cold as he pressed the ring back into her hand, staring into her eyes before striding away from her and down a cooridor.

"Are you okay, Dear?" Tullia whispered as she scanned the entrance way trying to make sure they were alone. "Did the Malfoy boy try something?" Subtlety wasn't something Tullia was known for, but she tried for her niece's sake to be as kind and understanding as Mairead would've been had she been there.

Daphne's previously bored stance turned to one of protectiveness. "If he did Stori, I'll..."

"No." Astoria shook her head softly as they walked down the long walk from the Manor. "I was just a bit uncomfortable with some of the people there. That's all." She smiled weakly into the dark as Daphne agreed. She felt confused by Draco...and ultimately dissapointed. Her ideal night had turned into a fiasco; and she already regretted some of her words to Draco...

"That's why we're leaving." Tullia nodded, her voice disdainful. "I never liked having tea with Bellatrix as a child; and I certainly don't want to drink Sherry with her now. What am I supposed to ask her? 'How's Azkaban these days?'" Tullia smiled as Daphne sniggered at her sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are love!


	5. Fading

_**Fading**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**Once again, I'd love to thank everyone for their continued support of this story! It really does make me happy; and helps me write more. I feel the pressure to create a quality piece of writing for all of you to read. **That being said, I would like to apologize for this being such a short and rather uneventful chapter. _This chapter however is very important for the flow into the next chapter which will be a bit of the sixth and seventh years combined. So, please enjoy this chapter and know that a better/more interesting/longer chapter is on its way!_**

* * *

><p>Astoria hadn't seen Draco since the Christmas party. She'd catch glimpses of him down the table from her in the Great Hall, but everytime she tried to make her way over to talk to him he was mysteriously gone. A fact that made her feel even worse about the fact that she had spouted off her mouth...even if she <em>did <em>sort of, kind of feel that way. It didn't help that Draco also resembled an Inferi at this point either. He always seemed weighted down and mentally as far away as a person could be.

* * *

><p>"I...I...don't know what I'm going to do. He's going to kill me, us..." Draco blubbered as Moaning Myrtle sat beside him stoicly in the girls' bathroom. "I have to do it..."<p>

"Shh. It'll be okay..." Myrtle's high-pitched voice cooed as she ran a ghostly hand through his blonde hair. Myrtle enjoyed her time with the Malfoy boy, even if he was always crying and ultimately a bit of a mess. He was kind to her; and on some level they seemed to understand eachother. Something that Myrtle hadn't ever felt...dead or alive.

"I don't want to be some...monster..." Draco's cool grey eyes looked to Myrtle searchingly. As the time grew closer to kill the Headmaster that had always been kind to Draco (even if he was a nutter), Draco found that he feared and hated this new lifestyle more than any mudblood or muggle. With no where to run and save himself, he began to resent his father...the very man that he had always idolized and tried so hard to please.

Myrtle's voice trickled as she zoomed to sit atop a high window seal, looking down at Draco pittyingly. "Oh Draco, you aren't..." She batted her eyelashes as she peered at him over her shoulder, a coy smile on her transluscent face.

"...yet." He shoved his hands into his pockets as he frowned and strode out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Astoria was slumped down against the dungeon wall, her head lolling atop her shoulder as her eyelids closed against her will. Damn her attention span of a knat for not paying attention to the new password they had been given earlier that day...and damn Malfoy for being the one to make her zone out. At this rate she'd be forced to sleep in the cold hard passageway...and only Salazar knew what kind of shady happenings happened in the dungeon at this hour...<p>

Draco straightened his tie and held his wand out as he neared the wall to the common room, spotting someone sprawled out against said wall. As he neared he recognized the long brown curls and petite frame of Astoria. He'd been so busy and irritated with her that he'd made sure to spend as little time in her presence as humanly possible, which he found was an easy task since they moved in completely different circles. However, as he stooped down to wake her up he was caught up in how tired and small she looked, shivering against the flag stone...and he found his resolve to drive her nuts by dodging her every chance he got melting. However, his resolve to stay clear of her to protect her from the Dark Lord wasn't fading. In fact, seeing her so helpless made his resolve firmer, even if it meant suffering alone.

Astoria's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone hoist her up, a thin muscular arm under her bum and her torso slumped across someone's shoulder. At first she was thankful for the warmth the person provided, but then her brain powered into an alertness, sending her into a frenzy. "Let me go! Who are you!"

Draco's eyes squinted as Astoria began wiggling against him, her arms thrashing out against him. "Shhh, calm down. It's just me, Greengrass. You were asleep in the dungeon..." He frowned as she hesitantly relaxed against him, her face burried in the crook of his neck. "You shouldn't be doing that. It's dangerous." He couldn't help but snarl the last word in irritation. Angered by the fact that she was always so easy going and careless. "What were you even doing out after hours?"

Astoria frowned as she felt the fire of the common room burning somewhere close, her back to it. "Didn't know the password..." She bit back in the middle of a yawn as she snuggled atop Draco's lap, her head still pressed against his smooth long neck. She felt his hands softly rubbing her back and arms.

He frowned as he slouched against the cool leather surface of the sofa. "You're freezing." He inhaled the scent of jasmine and roses as her hair fanned out around her on his shoulders and neck.

"Why'd you care..." Astoria could feel a bitter bile rising from the pit of her stomach as she muttered resentfully. She hated the fact that she didn't want to move from his lap; and that he'd been avoiding her non-stop.

Draco's hands stilled at her words as he fought through his anger. "Contrary to what _you _believe, I've always looked after you...I've even always been nice to you! Spent time on you...Considered your best interest." He looked to the side as she sat back, looking into his eyes in confusion.

"I...I'm..." Astoria simply couldn't apologize. It was something she'd never had to do; and it was something that she couldn't fathom saying to Draco Malfoy of all people. She cleared her throat uncomfortably as Draco fixed his gaze on her. "I guess I might've been a bit hasty in my assessment of you, Draco."

A small glimer of a smirk played on Draco's lips as he twirled a long strand of her hair about his finger. "Is that an apology, Astoria?"

Astoria's eyes narrowed as Draco smiled slightly, sleepiness and redness rimming his eyes. "Ugh, I suppose...unfortunately." She shifted off of his lap as he wrapped an arm about her shoulder pulling her head back against his chest.

As Draco thought to his plan for next week; and remembered Astoria's evident discomfort around his Aunt Bella, his mood clouded over. "Promise me you won't be out of the dorm after hours ever again." He could feel her starting to go rigid against him, set to argue. "No Astoria. It's not safe. Promise me."

She begrudgingly nodded, knowing this was a fight she couldn't win. Besides, she'd heard the whispered rumors that Draco Malfoy was in fact a Death Eater...so if he said something was dangerous, she found that she'd rather take his word for it than push her luck. "Fine. But don't expect me to be this yielding on all matters Draco." She warned as he shook his head amused.

"I don't. I never have...I think that was our problem when we were younger. No one else ever treated my words and actions like they were merely options that could be ignored or scoffed at until you." He watched as her cheeks tinged pink as she ran a hand through her messy curls. "Perhaps you should accept that maybe the things that you think about me concerning you aren't true at all..."

Astoria tilted her head as Draco rose from the couch slowly. "Perhaps..." However unlikley Astoria thought it was that Draco had actually always treated her with kindness and consideration...she did concede that perhaps he wasn't quite as terrible as she thought he was.

"Goodnight, Astoria." Draco smiled one last half-charming half-unreadable smile at Astoria before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next day Astoria restored the dark blue sapphire ring to her finger; and sent Draco a small wave and smile at breakfast. But instead of being pleased and arrogant about the fact that she had replaced the ring (like Astoria had expected), he merely considered her a moment before smiling slightly and disappearing from the hall...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**Please read the "author's note" at the beginning of this story if you haven't already (or at least the bolded/italicized portions). And please don't forget to leave a review! Luvies, Tori


	6. Your Star

_**Author's Note: **_Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and the awesome support you provide me with! I am constantly honored and feel such gratitude for all of your support and words, so thank you so much! I wish that I was able to update more often, but college keeps me busy.

_However, this chapter is the beginning of the seventh year. There's certainly more to come! **EVERYTHING IN ITALICS HAPPENED IN THE PAST!** _ _Thanks so much!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your Star<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Astoria stared up at the vaulted cielings in her darkened room, she bit her lip, thinking back to the last time she had seen Draco Malfoy with great acuity. It had becaome a ritual of her's to go over everything about him and that night when she was alone...away from her parents' frightened comments that were hidden behind a veil of contempt and anger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The common room had cleared out ages before, but Astoria was up late studying Ancient Ruines for a placement test that her class was having the next day. For the past couple of weeks she had been far too immersed in her own studies and concerns to notice Draco's odd comings and goings...besides the fact that he had been keeping very strange hours all year.<em>

_At first it had bothered her that he never commented on the fact that she had replaced the ring. In fact, after that night he hadn't spoken to her once. But it wasn't like when he had been avoiding her purposefully...it was more that he simply wasn't ever around. So Astoria had spent her time hanging out with friends and goofing off as much as a respectable Slytherin could._

_When she spotted him at nearly three in the morning shifting around the common room nervously trying to make his way out unseen by her, she studied his tense form. "Hello, Draco. What are you doing out so late?" She smiled slightly as a yawn overtook her, in a great wave of sudden sleepiness. "I never see you..." Her words sounded oddly jumbled as she laid her head against the table. What was happening to her? She had just drank an energy potion to stay up all night and study..._

_"Storia, you need to go to sleep..." Draco's voice was velvet smooth as he carefully laid a somewhat immobile Astoria on the couch by the fire. He felt guilty charming her into slumber, but he didn't need her to argue with him or get caught up in what was about to happen. "Please forgive me..." His eyes were a stormy grey as he softly moved her dark strands of hair back from her face._

_Her mouth seemed to weigh hundreds of pounds as she stared into his grey eyes, confused by his words that seemed so far away. As he pressed a cool kiss to her forehead, she felt her eyes close and her brain shut down._

_He stared down at her small form, taking in her beauty and innocence before convincing his feet to move him out of the dungeons and to his mission. A deep sense of dread and hatred for his task filled him; and his stomach churned violently as he pictured his senile aunt in a castle full of bystanders...a castle where his own friends and acquaintances were sleeping unsuspectingly..._

* * *

><p>Draco laid rigid in his bed, listening for any sounds, watching the shadows dance across the floor in his room. He felt tears pricking at his eyes as he stared unblinkingly, hands clenched into fists around a wand and a muggle knife. The fear he had felt the past year at school was nothing in comparison to the terror he felt each and every day living with the Dark Lord while psychotic death eaters came and went from his one-time-home as they pleased. The only thing equal in comparison to reliving <em>that <em>night over and over was living day to day wandering if the next moment would end it all. Although, sometimes he thought that it might be nicer, easier to be dead...to have peace, to never live in fear, to be himself again...

* * *

><p><strong>(After the scene on the Astronomy Tower in the sixth book...)<strong>

_"Hahaha, he's dead! Old crazy Pro-fes-sor Dubly-dore dead!" Bellatrix Lestrange laughed maniacally, swaying as she danced around the long drive leading up to Malfoy Manor. "Filthy mudblood-loving..."_

_Draco's mouth felt of cotton as Professor Snape pulled him along side of himself up and into the Manor. His hands were clamy; and his normally pale face was drawn and sheet-white. All he could hear was Professor Dumbledore's kind words echoing through his head with that slight smile before all-hell broke loose...and then he saw him there. Dead, and looking so small, and fragile, and old..._

_"Oh, Draco!" Narcissa launched herself at her son as he stepped through the threshhold of the room. "You're safe." Her normally calm exterior was lost as she held his arms in her hands, looking him over for any physical sign of distress._

_Draco stared unseeingly at his Mother as people began filing into the Manor in jubilee. Drinks were being poured and laughter echoed around the halls, causing Draco to feel nauteous. How could they celebrate a death that he had just witnessed...? Draco knew it was a dangerous thought, but he couldn't help it..._this _was not the life he would have chosen for himself..._

_"Severus, what happened?" Narcissa's voice was sharp and worried as she kept one hand curled around her son's arm._

_"He's dead..." Snape's soft snear caused Narcissa to bristle slightly. "I did it..." Snape spoke easily before moving with the crowd as Narcissa nodded and her eyes pooled with unshed tears._

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" Burnell Greengrass' voice seemed to shake the windows as he paced about the room, clutching two crumpled Hogwarts letters in his large fist. "They can't make me send <em>my <em>daughters to that...institution of nutters!"

Astoria stared up at her father, her sister sitting in agaitation beside her. Her father had been going on all summer about how he was going to transfer them to Beauxbaton's. Daphne threw a full-blown tantrum anytime her father mentioned them transfering, citing her love and need to be around 'Theo-Dear.' Astoria, however, had sat stoicly through it all. In fact, she had spoken very little all summer...unless it was with her Mother and Aunt about silly matters such as the newst fashions in Paris, holidays to Italy, or the best ways to embroider.

Mairead watched her husband nervously as she sat in a high straight-backed chair. "Darling,..." She stopped short as Burnell glared her way ferociously.

"Bloody bastards!" Burnell's fist collided with an antique end table that smashed down under the force of his hand, pieces of wood flying through the air and across the floor. Mairead jumped slightly in her chair as tears fell down Daphne's normally rosy cheeks. "I thought being a pureblood meant freedom in this world. To do as we please! Damn..."

"I want to go back, Daddy." Astoria's voice was so calm and assured that her family looked to her in confusion to see if she had really spoken. "We're Greengrass'. We have luck on our side. Besides, no one will harm us. We _are_ pureblooded; and we don't run from things...or at least, I don't." Astoria stood with as much confidence as she could before snatching her list from her father's hand and strolling up the large staircase.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in a train compartment alone. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Daphne would join him later he was sure. But right now, he was enjoying the silence. Despite the fact that the Carrows were on board the train, he felt oddly free for the first time in months. He let his eyes close as he slouched into the chair, his long legs sprawled out before him.<p>

Astoria checked the hall of the train to make sure no one was watching her before stooping into the compartment Draco was sprawled out in. He looked just as he had at the end of the prior year: thin, pale, and impeccably groomed/dressed. She couldn't help but tip-toe her way over to him, sliding into the seat beside him, and softly grasping his hand. "You're alive..."

Normally he would've jumped up or pulled out his wand on anyone that attempted to touch him while his guard was down. However, Draco could smell the soft mix of jasmine and something that was uniquely Astoria, as her small hand cupped his. "...Mhmm, so I am."

She hadn't realised how concerned she was with his general wellfare until she had seen him. And she hadn't ever imagined that she'd one day wish that he was the same arrogant self-assured boy she had grown up with. As she let a tear fall, she realised that the star that had once burned so bright seemed to have burnt out...

Draco opened his eyes slowly, and used his peripheral vision to study Astoria's relieved and yet devastated expression. He felt a stab of remorse fill him as he wiped away her tears with a thin finger. "Shh, don't cry. Everything will be just fine..." He akwardly pulled her into a close embrace. And all he could wander about was what she now thought of him. Did she think he was some monster that wanted to kill people? Did she think that he was dangerous? ...Was she scared to be alone with him now that her questions were answered? He felt torn as her small arms locked around his shoulders tightly. "When this is all over..."

"...I'll be here." She interrupted softly, keeping her head burried in his neck. "When this is all over; and we're safe again...I'll be here." She felt Draco's chest expand under her as he held in his breath for what seemed like ages to Astoria.

"You don't have to be, you know? I'd...understand." Each word was precisely measured as he slowly let out the breath that he had been holding. But even as he spoke, his body was betraying him as he gripped onto Astoria more tightly.

"Don't...just don't say that." She pulled back, staring into his endless and lifeless eyes. And more than anything she wanted to make it all better...to make it all normal, once again. She watched as Draco's head shifted towards the door at the sounds of Crabbe and Goyle's idiotic chatter.

Draco let his eyes droop closed as Astoria pushed her lips softly against his once. He felt relieved to have her here with him...to have her not hating him. And yet he felt guilty and angered at the fact that she could stand to be in his presence after all that he had done...after all he had witnessed...while she had always been so sweet...so uncomplicated. Worse yet, he knew that her emotions were only tied to him because of the responsibility and loyalty she felt towards a decision that had been made for them as children by their parents.

She wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but as she kissed Draco's soft unmoving lips, Astoria knew that she loved him. She wasn't positive that she was in-love with him, but that didn't matter at all to her right now. What did was the fact that the boy she barely recognized was most assuredly more than some distant promise and future someone had made for her... Somewhere along the line, he had become a promise and a future that she wanted. And at the end of all of this, this horrible mess, they would have a future. And she would be there for him no matter what, always... "It'll be okay..." She whispered more to herself than to him as she smiled sadly at him and disappeared from the cabin soundlessly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**So this chapter was supposed to be a turning point of sorts. It's supposed to show the general chaos and fear that even purebloods felt. It's also supposed to give you an insight to Draco and Astoria's feelings...It'll help explain their motivations in future chapters better. More of the seventh year to come! Please review!


	7. Time Will Reveal

_**Time Will Reveal, Who They Were, Who They Might Be**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews; and the general enthusiasm for this story! I have enjoyed and continue to enjoy writing/updating this fanfiction, so thank you so much!

This chapter is dedicated to _KissesAndRaindrops_, without whom this chapter wouldn't have been written or uploaded anywhere near as quickly. Thank you so much for your sweet private messages! It's reviewers/readers like you that make writing such a joy for me.

**_**** This chapter has TWO PARTS...With two sepperate transition titles. Enjoy and Review! ****_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taking Sides<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was as if an unspoken agreement had taken place between Draco and Astoria that day in the train compartment. Living in a world and a school in which lines were divided and alliances were crossed, the two trudged through dangerous times alone, always knowing that the other would have their back <em>if <em>something were to happen. As it was, until that moment the two only acknoweleged eachother in the common room.

Draco didn't acknowledge Astoria for fear of what could happen to her in connection to him. He didn't want to drag someone else into an arena of impossible tasks, constant critisism, and fear. Instead he kept tabs on her from afar; and through Daphne. Like she had when Astoria was in her first and second years, Daphne regularly spoke of Astoria, only now it was only brief mentions.

For her part, Astoria avoided Draco because the emotions she felt when she was around him simply weren't condusive for survival. Not to mention that publically being with Draco meant isolating herself from the side of this mess that she identified with...

One thing Daphne didn't mention about Astoria was the fact that she had gotten involved with students that had been a part of Dumbledore's Army. Astoria had been sickened and horrified at the treatment of the younger students, having to endure torture so older students could learn the spells properly... So Astoria had began working with the younger children and students in the other three houses on how to fake the effects of torture...something that was made infintismally easier by the fact that the Carrows were increadibly stupid. Astoria became particularly close to Ernie Macmillan, as he helped her with her 'job.' As it was, many students mistrusted Astoria for the simple fact that she was a Slytherin. However, "sweet little" Ernie from Hufflepuff was seen as the complete opposite.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll be okay?" Astoria's voice was low as she fretted to Ernie secretively in a hidden passageway. "I really wish that Neville and the other Gryffindors would just...just <em>fake <em>it like the rest of us. I mean, how noble is it to put some innocent little first year in danger because you refuse to do something?"

Ernie smiled down at Astoria. At first he had been reluctant to work with the younger Slytherin that he _knew _was involved with the Malfoy family. However, she had turned out to be one of the kindest, wittiest, and most ambitious people he'd ever met. "They can't help it...born-in trait." Ernie pulled Astoria in a half-hug, as they walked. There was a part of him that knew he was falling for her, a girl that _should've _been off-limits to him. "Just don't worry. It'll all work out." He smiled as he kissed her head before leaving her in front of the wall leading to the Slytherin common room.

Draco stared down the darkened dungeon cooridor behind a pillar in turmoil. He couldn't understand why Astoria was with Ernie Macmillan...or why he'd comfort and kiss her head? "Well...well, out past curfew?" Draco raised an eyebrow as Astoria practically jumped out of her skin before relaxing.

"Oh, Draco, it's just you!" She smiled slightly as she relaxed and hugged him quickly before pulling away quickly. "Yeah, the Carrows got mad at me in lessons earlier..." She watched as Draco's expression took on a stormy appearance. "Anyways, where were you at dinner?"

He couldn't help the rage he felt coursing through his veins at the idea of the Carrows harassing Astoria in any way, shape, or form. They should've known better...known she was above them and always would be in so many ways. "I fell asleep after lessons." He followed her into the common room and pulled her to the sides. "Did they hurt you?"

She felt guilty as she watched his jaw set in irritation and worry, but she didn't know how to tell him the truth. Didn't know how he would take the news that she wasn't a Voldemort lover and thought the majority of his ideas were a crock of bullocks... "No, I'm fine." She shook her head as she looked down, avoiding his eyes. "They'd never hurt me. I'm a Greengrass; and their blood is in no way as pure as mine." She smiled half-heartedly as she met his eyes.

He couldn't place why he felt so skeptical, especially since Astoria had never given him just cause to mistrust her. "Okay then." He nodded as he straightened up and relaxed. "If they ever do..."

"You'll be the first I tell...after Daphne." She nodded as he frowned.

"I'd rather be the first you tell..." Draco sighed in agitation as Astoria let out a small but genuine smile.

"Yes well, amazingly I'd prefer it that you don't die or get killed. So I'd better tell her first so we can hold you back properly." Her voice was teasing but she truly meant every word that she'd said. She didn't know what she'd do if Draco didn't make it through all of this.

Draco smiled slightly as Astoria grinned. "Good night." He watched as she nodded before making her way to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Into The Battle: The Battle of Hogwarts<strong>_

* * *

><p>Astoria fidgeted uncomfortably in the bar as reinforcements were rounded up. She hated being too young to fight and too young to know her own mind. If she was going to have to live in whatever world was left standing at the end of this, then she wanted a say and a chance to fight for what she knew was right for her. It had been a split-second decision to run out of the bar at the last minute...<p>

"Come back! Storia!" Daphne's shrill yell pierced the cool night air as she ran after her sister. "This isn't safe! Astoria!"

"Then don't come if you don't wish to!" Astoria called behind her shoulder as she ran faster towards the castle in the distance. "But I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing." She felt her lungs constrict as she ran against the wind, making breathing hard.

"We'll do it together then!" Daphne's eyes filled with tears as she latched onto her sister's hand and raced through the fields with her. She wasn't used to fighting or having to choose between her sister and her fiance. The idea of leaving Theo back in Hogsmeade and possibly never laying eyes on him again terrified Daphne...but letting her baby sister run into a war zone made her down-right ill. If nothing else, Greengrasses stuck together.

Astoria sent Daphne a side smile before diving into the castle doors as sparks sprayed down from somewhere. "I love you, Daph..." Astoria smiled at her sister sadly before flagstone fell down around them, sepparating the duo.

* * *

><p>"Ernie!" Astoria felt tears trail down her cheeks as she stared at his bloodied forehead in shock. She had known that she was coming back to a war...but somehow it'd never clicked that <em>this <em>was what war was like. Dead bodies, curses ricocheting everywhere, the opposing sides blending, and the general confusing chaos that ensued.

"Astoria?" Ernie stared in shock as Astoria lurched forward, throwing herself into his arms. "I came back to help. What's happened?" She looked around the hall before her eyes settled on the lifeless body of a sixth-year student she had known. She couldn't help but stare at the girl as Ernie tried to pull her away.

"You shouldn't have come back Astoria. It's really dangerous." Ernie shook his head as Daphne propelled herself through the crowd and towards her sister. "Listen, I've got to go. But you should...you should go find somewhere safe or something." Ernie watched Astoria for a moment before leaving her behind for the chaos downstairs.

"Oh...Stori!" Daphne engulfed her sister in a hug as Astoria stood stock-still, shocked into submission. "Come on, let's get out of here." Daphne pulled back Astoria seemed to pop back to life at her sister's words.

"I came back to help and I will." Astoria shook her dark curls before pulling her wand out and holding it aloft. "Stupefy!" Her graceful voice filled the air as a Deatheater was knocked back motionless. Astoria watched as her sister's eyes grew larger at the sight of an old family friend lying still at the hand of Astoria's wand. "Well then, are you in or are you out?"

Daphne stared at her sister in bewillderment, clearly shocked and uncertain. That was until a second Deatheater raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Daphne's hand snatched the wand from the air before 'stupefying' him as she and Astoria ran down the cooridor.

* * *

><p>Astoria surveyed the destroyed Great Hall and woundeddead bodies that lined the hall. She felt as if she had been fighting for a lifetime...but as she saw the bodies and other people, she felt that she'd just been sneaking out past curfew to look after scared first years. "Auntie Tullia?" She couldn't place why her thoroughly Greengrass aunt would be present in this mayhem.

"Oh my Sweeties!" Tullia Greengrass' usually kempt appearance was in disarray as she hugged both of her niece's to her chest in the Great Hall. Her dark curls were every-which-way; and soot tarnished her creamy complexion. "I was so worried, but you're okay." She smiled, tears lining her eyes as she held onto her nieces' arms.

"What are you doing here?" Astoria bit her lip in worry as she began searching the hall frantically for any sign of her parents.

"Your parents are away in Asia." Tullia smiled as she rubbed a crying Daphne's back. "And I thought that my girls might have come back to fight, so I did too." She smiled softly as Astoria wrapped her arms about her waist.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy kept one arm looped through her husband's; and the other around her son's shoulders. She had done what she needed to as a mother and a wife to protect her family. She knew that her family's best chance for survival laid within the hands of a boy her son's age. And though she would never admit it, there was a part of her that couldn't stop the motherly need to protect the helpless-motherless boy that laid in the forest, all alone...<p>

Draco sat between his parents in silence. Thankful for an end to the nightmare he had been living. He was certain that whatever his punishment may be, he could handle anything if he had handled this. He watched as Astoria stood with her aunt and sister on the side of the victors, crying and hugging...and smiling. Little Astoria that he'd always protected had turned out to be selflessly brave... His lips curled upwards just slightly before he tore his eyes away from the scene, sure that no matter what happened in the past they'd be parted forever now.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back." Astoria smiled as Daphne attached herself to Theo Nott and her aunt joined a group of her friends over tea. She'd caught sight of the very out-of-place Malfoys; and she couldn't stop her heart from soaring to see them unharmed.<p>

Draco turned as he felt a small hand squeeze his shoulder. Her smile was radiant as her eyes met his, but he wasn't sure what she wanted...what she expected. "Astoria..." He looked towards his parents that were both staring at the small girl, uncertainty and dread written in their eyes.

"You're alive." She smiled as a few quiet tears fell down her cheek and she hastily trew herself onto Draco hugging him. She didn't care that his parents were probably appalled at her behavior or that her aunt was probably frowning from her seat. Because her wish had come true, they were safe.

He uncertainly wrapped his arms about her waist as he led her away from his parents and the table. "You're...dirty...why?" His voice was haggard as he patted her back.

"I had to help, so I came back..." She looked up to see his resigned expression. "I needed to know that you were okay." She didn't care what anyone thought as she pulled his head down to meet her's in a kiss.

"I'm really...I'm glad you're okay." He smiled slightly as he kept his head pressed against her's. "But, you don't have to stay with me. I'll let you out of our bonding. I know that my family...if we go free, we'll be social pariah's. And you...your family came back and supported the right side..."

"Shhh." She shook her head as she caught her sister watching her like a hawk. "I meant what I said before Draco. I'm here, whether you like it or not...forever." She squeezed his hand in her's as he stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**So what did you guys/girlies think! This chapter was harder to write for me for the simple fact that I wanted it to be plausible; and stay true to the book's storyline.

_Question: _Would you prefer I continue to write this story as I have for all of the other chapters? AKA, Would you like me to write chapters as a glimpse of DA in a year of their lives? OR, would you prefer I now write the story as a regular story where only days or weeks have passed from one update to the next?


	8. Along The Stony Path

_**Along the Stony Path**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_We finally reached 100 reviews, yay! _I was so super excited to see this, that I made time in my schedule to rush another chapter out to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, so thank you so much! I absolutely _love _hitting landmarks like these, they inspire and excite me so much! Anyways, thanks again!

Please continue to review, clearly it earns your chapters more quickly, haha. Also! Please, please, please review before favoriting! Thanks so much!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Information:<strong> _This chapter is a transitional chapter. It's sort of to tie up quickly what happened in their summer apart before I move onto the gist of the story. Which I will be writing as a normal story through the rest of Draco's time at Hogwarts! (Yay for votes!) At which time, I will most likely do their year apart as I have written all of the previous chapters of this story. And then once Astoria graduates, I will see which way works best...most likely a rather normal story again.

* * *

><p>Astoria stared out the window from her writing desk, as the sun dipped below the clouds and floated just above the waves of the ocean. She had been traveling with her family all summer, ever since she had returned from Hogwarts and her family had been dismissed from any possible post-war trials. Despite her Mother's overtly-enthusiastic attitude and never-ending excitement, Astoria wished to be back at home...<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy watched her husband pick at his food and her son read the newspaper in her peripheral vision as she sorted through the mail. They had been staying at "The Houseton" (a top magical inn) for the summer months while Ministry officials disposed of all dark objects in their homes (Malfoy Manor in England and Malfoy Estates in Italy) and cleansed their homes of anythig repungent. Personally, Narcissa couldn't care less. All of their valuable bleongings were still their's; and they had all safely avoided punishment. Which was more than most of their close acquaintance could say...except for the Greengrasses, who had faired very well in post-war times. Which left Narcissa with a nagging concern that the family might request that the Ministry disolve the bonding... "You have a letter Draco..." She watched as Draco carefully took the letter, trying to read his facial expression without him noticing.<p>

Draco pretended to read the paper as he watched his father stare blankly at the wall. While his mother and he had been recovering rather well (all things considered), his father seemed to be sinking farther into a dark hole. His Mother's voice broke him from his thoughts as he turned to see an envelope addressed to him in Astoria's curly writing. "Thank you." He smiled at his Mother before stowing the letter away in his pocket.

Narcissa sipped her tea as she looked over some letters of her own, feigning interest in them. "Draco, darling, who was the letter from?" She smiled at him as he took a bite of his scone. "I didn't see any crest or name..."

If it weren't for the fact that his Mother's nosiness led from her concern for him, Draco would find her prying to be insufferable. As it was, he didn't much mind anything his Mother did. He had watched her live through the worst of times; and realised that the strength and pillar of this family wasn't his father (like his parents had always taught him) but his cool, quiet, level-headed mother. "Astoria." He watched as his Mother's expression flickered to alarm for a moment before becoming unreadable once more. "She likes to tell me about her travels...and to hear how we're doing."

Narcissa felt her worries ease as Draco unconsciously spoke fondly of the youngest Greengrass. She had known that the young girl would be the best match for her wonderful son the moment she met her. Unlike other girls Draco's age, Astoria Greengrass hadn't seen the splendor or been enchanted with him...until much later, when they had both matured. "That's kind of her." Narcissa watched her husband pick up the paper before continuing. "Has she enjoyed her summer?"

Draco's lips unintentionally curled into a smirk. "No, I don't believe she has. She misses home...and the people here." He watched as his Mother's eyes glowed with happiness. "I told Blaise I'd meet him this afternoon though, so I'm going to be off." He kissed his Mother's cheek before locking himself away in his room to read his letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_How are you? Are your parents doing well? We went to a restaurant last evening that I think your Mother would quite adore. Someday, we'll have to take her there. _

_My parents and sister are doing well. Daphne complains about being away once every few hours, but it doesn't seem to affect our parents at all. She and Theo have an unending floo conversation nearly every night. I've never seen my Mother so animated about anything until this point. My Father is happy to let my Mother lead the way and have her way, which is nice. _

_I'm doing okay. I miss my friends and family at home. I look daily for my Hogwarts letter and your letters...surprisingly I can't wait to go back. I hope that you're doing well; and to see you soon._

_Yours, Astoria_

* * *

><p>Mairead watched her youngest daughter as she sat atop a cliff, the waves rolling in beneath her. "I think it's time to go home, Burnell." She turned back into the room as her husband scowled from the top of his tumbler.<p>

"Why? The girls have a couple of weeks before they start school. And Tulia is managing the businesses just fine." Burnell watched his wife as she smiled softly and carefully sat down beside him, caressing his large hand in her two small hands.

"Darling, they miss their friends...and they miss Theo and Draco." She clamped down on her husband's hand as he began to ball it into an involuntary fist.

Burnell felt his pulse speeding up and his tie suddenly seemed to be allowing barely any air into his lungs, a definite problem. "They're _bad _news Mairead!" He felt his voice tremor with an edge of contempt as his wife gave him an unfaltering scowl, a stern expression hardening on her face.

"You're the one that tied our daughters to boys before they even took notice of the differences between boys and girls. You don't get to stomp around and yell like a mad-man at a situation you created." Mairead watched as her husband looked like a guppy out of water as she snatched her hands away from his in irritation.

"But, they could call off the bondings! The new ministry doesn't allow for it..." Burnell's normally unwavering voice faltered horribly as he looked at his wife pleadingly.

"Burnell, it's too late for that..." Mairead's voice was back to being soft and slightly pittying as she took in her husband's appearance. "They love those boys...whether they quite realise it or not." She watched as her husband's face plaed considerably at the word "love." "Darling, consider what I said though. Draco and Theo they're just young men...somewhere between being grown up and being a child. They have time to become men that are better than their fathers. And afterall, you always liked Lucius." Mairead knew her voice was laced with a critical-slap as her husband gulped. "And we could be in the same position as our contemporaries if it weren't for Astoria..."

* * *

><p>That night Astoria stared up at the stars from the skylight above her bed. She had enjoyed seeing the rest of Europe, but she felt like her parents had rushed her away from the real world like someone might cover a small child's eyes to keep them from seeing something inappropriate. She just wished that they'd realise that she wasn't a little girl, but a young woman...that had seen quite a lot for her almost sixteen years...<p>

A loud scraping peck resounded around her room as a coal black owl pecked at the window irritatedly working for her attention. She felt herself scrambling to the window so that her family wouldn't hear the loud noises...and to be able to enjoy reading Draco's rare letter alone. She found that it was just easier if her family wasn't aware of quite how attached she was to Draco.

She smiled at Draco's elegant script, something that unlike most boys he had been taught at a young age by his very particular parents. As she slid her finger under the crest, she fed his owl and snuggled up to read his very polite and yet unrevealing letter.

_Dear Astoria,_

_It is nice to know that you are doing well. I'm sorry that you miss the people at home, but you shall see them soon - which is a small consolation, I know. I'm certain that said people miss you as well._

_A restaurant that my Mother would adore? What is so speical about it? She has been to many extremely nice places...but I take your word that this place is particularly special. Perhaps it would make a good birthday treat, yes?_

_I have seen Theo a few times. He seems to be relying upon Daphne quite a bit, now that his father is away. It is good that he has her; and that she genuinely cares._

_We are all doing alright. Mother and Father desire that I attend Hogwarts for the optional eighth year, so I shall be returning as well. I have some slight concern about leaving all of the family affairs to them; but I will do as my Mother wishes._

_Enjoy your time away, Astoria. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Sincerely Yours, Draco _

Astoria smiled feintly as her fingers trailed over the parchment and Draco's words fondly. She knew how difficult it was for him to reveal his true feelings and emotions, which is why his letters didn't affront her or leave her in turmoil. She knew that when he said people missed her, that he meant he missed her. And she knew that he valued her opinion because he'd never ask someone's opinion if he didn't actually care. (He'd never picked up on the nicety of asking to be conversational.) But what tugged at her heart the most was that he let a glimmer of his true concern for his family show. As brief as the paragraph was, she knew that for him to ever admit he worried about his parents to someone, meant he had a complete trust in that person...her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>What did you think! Have any ideas? Let me know by leaving a review please and thank you!**

_Jenefur: _Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review! I love hearing suggestions and thoughts from everyone, so it was awesome to see a new reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! :)

_Teamravenclaw: _Oh wow! You're awesome, haha! Reading this story all of the way through was probably a bit of a time commitment, but I am so happy that you took the time to read it! Yay! And more importantly, I am so happy that you have liked the story thus far! Also, thank you for the lovely compliment about the way that I constructed the last chapter. That was actually a very difficult section for me to write because I wanted it to remain true to the books and yet be a view of things that we didn't get out of the books. So thanks so much! I can't wait to hear how you feel about this chapter.


	9. In Your Eyes

_**In Your Eyes**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**Thank you so much to everyone that continues to review! YOU are the reason that I have the motivation to update this fanfiction so regularly and quickly as of late.

To everyone else that continues to read this story, please just take a minute to leave a review. No need to sign in, just let me know what you're thinking.

This chapter goes out to **_kana117 _**who has read all of my fanfictions from the start. Thank you for being such a faithful and inspiring reviewer. I hope that you continue to enjoy the stories that I post. This chapter came about because of your last review, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Update: <strong>This chapter is sort of a transition into Draco and Astoria assimilating back into the real world. This chapter is _very _fluffy, but after the past couple of chapters I felt that it was totally needed fluff. Especially since school will probably be a lot harder for Draco socially than it's ever been.

* * *

><p>Astoria grinned inadvertently as she laid back against the cool grass of her yard, the sun beating down on her face and arms. She felt light hearted and content to be at home. The best part of it all was, her Mother was busy hosting some uppity tea party that she was excused from. Her Mother had insisted on she and Daphne wearing semi-formal sunback dresses, in the rare case that they might make an appearance. Astoria hadn't paid any attention to whom her Mother <em>now <em>saw fit to invite to events, but she was certain there'd be new faces added to the group to make up for the women her Mother had no-doubt pruned from her social cirlce...

* * *

><p>Draco carefully tightened his tie about his neck as he looked in the mirror of his room. They had been allowed to move back into the Manor a few days ago; and Draco couldn't decide how he truly felt about the huge home anymore. However, his thoughts were engaged in a different fashion at the moment. His Mother had surprisingly been invited to the Greengrasses for tea; and he had been invited along to socialize with Astoria who had decided to forgo the social forray.<p>

"Draco, darling, are you ready?" Narcissa smiled at hear appearance in the hallway as she looked over her own navy-colored dress. It wounded her pride to know that this was on some level, most likely a pity invitation...an invitation to keep up appearances because of the bonding between Astoria and Draco that wasn't called off. The Greengrasses _always _did what was in their best interest, an attribute that Narcissa and Lucius had always liked about them. Sometimes though, Narcissa liked to think about how ironic that was. One of the reasons they had chosen Astoria Greengrass was because the Greengrasses out-did everyone when it came to self-preservation instincts and always doing what was in their own best interest. But unlike her surname suggested, Astoria thought about more than herself...which was perhaps the sole reason that she still wanted to be with Draco...the sole reason that the families could still expect a marraige and family allignment...

Draco took a deep breath, taking one last glance around his room before appearing at his Mother's side. "Of course, Mother. You look lovely." Draco smiled slightly as his Mother beamed at him, clearly pleased with the compliment and to be mingling in society again.

"Shall we apparate there then?" Narcissa smiled at her son fondly for a moment, hoping that perhaps she would get to see a glimmer of his former self if he were happy again...

* * *

><p>He spotted her as soon as Mrs. Greengrass had shown him out back to the gradens. She was lying on the grass, her long dark curls fanned out about her and contrasting with the snow-whiteness of her dress. Her normally very pale skin was a very light tan, clearly sunkissed from her time outside of England. All-in-all, she looked even more lovely than Draco had remembered. Perhaps it was because she was so peaceful...and the only lines creasing her face were from the smile she wore. He wandered what it was that was making her smile with her eyes closed so tightly...<p>

Astoria let her mind wander to the future as she laid listening to the birds soft hum around her. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. To see her friends, to have some level of freedom to do as she pleased again, to see Draco... She wandered how he'd been doing. She hadn't heard from him since she had returned to England, likely due to the fact that he had probably sent his owl to Italy instead of Greengrass Estates.

Draco smiled without realising it as his feet led him right to Astoria's side. Per usual, she was too caught up in her own thoughts to take notice that someone was towering above her...only he found himself thinking that it was rather ..._cute_, despite the fact that he had once (not so long ago) found it to be irritating and extremely naive. This was just the kind of girl Astoria Greengrass happened to be...and maybe unsuspecting was a view that he could benefit from. "You really should cross your ankles when you're wearing a dress and lying down. Anyone could walk by and see right up it, Greengrass." Draco smirked as Astoria's eyes opened in a flash and an identical smirk covered her face as she stood up in one fluid motion.

Astoria's mind reeled as she heard Draco's distinct voice above her. She almost couldn't believe that it was him, but her dream-Draco's were never quite able to match the sneering condensation that the real Draco seemed to be marvellous at. She couldn't help but match his facial expression as she caught her first glimpse of him in months. He wasn't quite as pale or thin as he had been last year; and the dark rings under his eyes seemed to have lifted some-what. "And who says I care if people peak up my dress, Malfoy?" She laughed as he frowned at her teasing.

"You should...it could be some horrid pervert. You're just lucky that it was me..." He felt his heart sore at the ability to have a normal joking conversation with someone again. He loved the way she challenged him; and the way her face lit up as she leaned against the oak tree staring into his eyes unblinkingly.

"Ha! Lucky that it was you?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as Draco watched her intently. "More like you were lucky to stumble upon _me_, ankles uncrossed." She smiled as she folded her hands together, trying to keep herself from touching him...or hugging him...

Draco smirked as he leaned in closer to Astoria slightly. "I know I was." His eyebrow lifted with playful mirth as she rolled her eyes before laughing. He was certain that if someone had told him eight years ago that he'd one day look forward to seeing and talking with the youngest Greengrass he would've laughed in their face...As it was, he found that he couldn't think of a single person he'd rather be talking to.

"It's really nice to see you, Draco." Astoria smiled softly as she allowed herself to hug Draco; and melt into the embrace he pulled her more tightly into. "Shockingly, I've missed your bratty comments."

Draco burried his smile against Astoria's hair, breathing in a mixture of hyacinth and rose and something completely Astoria. It was a smell that was so familiar, but that he had missed so much. "And I your naivete, 'Storia." He leaned against the oak tree, her hand in his.

"Someone has to stay sweet around here..." Astoria smiled at their interlocked hands while Draco's lip curled ever-so-slightly upwards.

"So you haven't decided to cast me off yet I see..." Draco ran his finger along the smooth surface of the midnight blue sapphire ring that sat atop Astoria's finger proudly and prominently. Despite what she had told him, he couldn't help but wander why she _hadn't _cast him aside now that he was no longer the best match or the pennacle of high-society.

"No, I haven't." Astoria smiled at the ring, not meeting his eyes as she spoke. "There's a problem in that you see?"

Draco felt his throat drying up as he waited for Astoria to continue, genuinely curious to see what her newest way of assuring him was going to be. "What's that?"

"Well, I realised that I rather like you. And if I cast you aside, I'd never be able to find another just like you..." Astoria felt a small blush rising to her cheeks, as she admitted her feelings in as nonchalant a way as she could manage. "Besides, no one likes a fake when they can have the real deal."

"I think I understand that perfectly." He smiled as he pressed a long soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>Mairead Greengrass stood beside Narcissa Malfoy in a comfortable silence for a moment as they watched their children with rapt interest. Mairead wasn't quite sure herself why she was encouraging Astoria to continue in her quest to be bonded to the Malfoy boy...but as she watched them, she realised that it was because when her baby was around him, she was alive in a way that Mairead hadn't seen since before Hogwarts. "They're good for eachother."<p>

Narcissa smiled as she let her attention shift to the woman beside her. "Yes, I think so..." She smiled as Mairead nodded and they rejoined the party, talking to one another more than they ever had in the past. Perhaps there was a chance for new impressions to be made everywhere...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>So, what did you think! Just click that little button and review! Please review before alerting or favoriting. Thanks!**

_Teamravenclaw: _Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm delighted to hear that you think that I'm portraying Astoria's emotions in an accurate and good manner. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	10. Changing Tides

_**Changing Tides**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Oh my goodness! I can't believe we're already on chapter ten! My oh my, how times flies. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone that has favorited and alerted this story. That is always so amazingly flattering!

An even bigger thanks to all of you wonderful readers who take the time to review! Your reactions and support tickle me and make me just oh-so excited. I am so happy and feel so very fortunate to have readers that continue to follow, like, and review this story. You all are wonderful! Ten Chapters Strong and More to Come!

* * *

><p>Astoria let her eyes wander along the platform, trying to spot her friends...or on the off-chance Draco. However, she found that she wasn't having any luck despite the fact that her parents were actually too preoccupied with Daphne and Theo to care what she was up to. Ever since they had returned home from England, Daphne had been glued to Theo's side...taking on an almost Pansy-like fawning attitude over Theo - completely revolting in Astoria's point of view (something she was sure her Father agreed with her on).<p>

"Ohhh! Where is he? Have you seen my Drac-y?" The unmistakable nasaly whine of Pansy Parkinson pierced the platform, causing Astoria's blood to boil. Did the girl never learn that she wasn't wanted? Unable to stand her screeching any longer, Astoria bestowed hugs and kisses on her parents in a rush before finding the same secluded compartment she'd always sat in on the train ride over.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" His voice was soft, so as to keep anyone from over-hearing as his mother smiled softly and fondly straightened out his jacket. But even as Draco spoke the words to his mother, he knew that he wasn't really willing to give up going back to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to get away from his shell of a father; and the gloominess that seemed to prevade the Manor no matter how many reovations and how much redecorating his mother took on. "I don't really need to go back...I mean eighth year was just highly reccomended; and what does McGonagall know anyways?" His voice seeped a spark of his old skepticism and haughtiness...something he had been lacking for longer than his mother would like to recall.<p>

"We'll be fine Darling. We want you to go back to school for your last year; and learn all of the things that were..._neglected_ last year." She smiled tightly as her son nodded slightly. "You'll write me...like you did your first year. Won't you dear?"

As he gazed into his mother's soft eyes, he realised that for the first time in a very long time she wasn't worried or scared. She was almost peaceful. "Of course, Mother." He smiled as he kissed her cheek dutifully and shook his father's some-what frail hand.

His eyes darted about the platform uncomfortably as people bustled around them. "We'll see you for Christmas. Have a good year, Draco." Lucius Malfoy's sneer seemed more that of a wounded animal, than the whithering man he had once been. Unlike his wife and his son who were recovering and picking up their lives post-war, he seemed to be stuck. Too humiliated, too tired, and too dispassionate to rebuild. Physically, he was still frail and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to find rest again.

Her high-pitched cry reached Draco's ears before he could place exactly where she was, sending a prickling feeling through his body. There were some things...some people...he'd rather keep in his past. And Pansy Parkinson and her claws were certainly in that category. "I'll see you then." He gaves his parents a forced smile before he darted away from them and onto the train in search of an empty compartment and/or depending on his luck Astoria.

* * *

><p>Astoria grinned as she found her friends' trunks and followed them into their compartment before halting in shock. "Oh holy hell...no, no, no, no, no!" She groaned as her nose wrinkled in distaste and her eyes closed.<p>

"Oh, Astoria, don't be so dramatic!" Her best friend, Odessa Grandfall, admonished as she pulled away from Kenton Bascombe...Astoria's other best friend and a Ravenclaw.

Astoria peeked through her fingers as Kenton peered at her thoughtfully and Odessa sat against him smugly. "I thought you two hated eachother...what happened to that?"

"You know, there's a very thin line between love and hate..." Odessa grinned mischeviously as Kenton nuzzled his head against her neck kissing it.

"Oh, this is just...I am not sitting here for hours watching you two..." She ran a hand through her long dark curls before shaking her head. "See you at school. Have a nice ride."

"We will...!" Odessa sang as Astoria shoved the compartment door closed and went in search of a new compartment.

* * *

><p>Draco let his long legs stretch across the compartment to the bench in front of him in mild satisfaction. He'd managed to avoid any <em>unpleasant <em>run-in's, which was fortunate. All he needed was to be cornered by Pansy or run-in to Weasley to make the start of this school year stellar. He was lost in his own thoughts watching the countryside whiz by him in a blur of green when he heard the compartment door slide open with a slam.

She could feel her cheeks burning pink as the door slammed into its casing noisily. She'd been up-and-down the train searching for a new compartment to no avail. Unlike last year, the train was completely full. "I'm sorry, the door was umm jammed." Astoria refused to look up to see whom it was she was about to intrude on. She'd rather not know under the pretense of mortification. "Mind if I sit here? All of the other compartments are full..." She began pulling her trunk in as someone else bent down and effortlessly threw it atop the baggage rails.

Perhaps fate was finally on his side, Draco thought with a smile as he recognized Astoria's voice and her dark curls that swung loosely against her back. "I think most people aim to make graceful late entrances, Astoria..." Draco smirked as Astoria snapped her head up much quicker than she should have.

She felt tears sting her eyes before she was even able to speak. "Oh!" She clamped her hand against the back of her neck, hoping that it'd somehow magically make her feel all better.

"Are you alright?" Draco felt terrible as his face wrinkled in distaste. "I didn't mean to startle you..." He pulled her into the seat beside his as he pried her hand away from her neck before gently massaging it.

"It's okay..." She bit her lip softly trying to keep her tears at bay as he held her close. "Umm...hello anyways. How are you Draco?" She blinked her eyes as she stared up at him, attempting to plough through any potential akwardness.

"Alright." Draco smiled weakly as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets uncomfortably. Leave it to him to injure her within five minutes of being in the same compartment with her... "And...yourself? Besides the uhh neck, of course."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she finally loosened up, causing Draco to smile hesitantly. "Alright. Finding a compartment was dreadful! I was going to sit with Odessa and Kenton as usual, but..." She shook her head in distaste as he watched her with interest. "...they've always hated eachother. I mean thoroughly hated eachother. And I walk in to see them snogging like they're head-over-heels."

Draco laughed as she made a disgusted expression. "I'm sorry. That must've been..."'

"Traumatizing, yes." Astoria smiled as she laid her head back against his shoulder. "I found Daphne. But she and Theo are just as revolting. And helping Pansy search for you was clearly out of the question."

"Well I'm glad that you happened upon me then." Draco smiled as he snaked his arm about her waist.

"Sorry to intrude upon your solace. I promise to remain as stoic and quiet as possible though." She teased as she let her eyes droop closed, suddenly very sleepy.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't mind your company, 'Storia." Draco smiled as he played with a strand of her hair, wrapping a dark curl around and around his index finger.

"Mmm...that's nice." Astoria mumbled as she slipped into a comfortable state of sleepiness, her brain whirling as dreams overtook her.

Draco chuckled as he relaxed, holding Astoria close to him as she slept against him for the entire ride up to the castle. Once the train jerked into place at the station, he found that he had an increadibly hard time rousing her. Completely due to the fact that he liked watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and every once in a while, a small smile would flit across her face. Not to mention that she had somehow snuggled very close to him, ending up positioning herself half atop him. "Astoria...wake up..."

Astoria cuddled up to the seat, curling herself in a ball as she mumbled groggily. "Five more minutes, Lolly..."

"Lolly?" Draco's nose curled in revulsion as he heard himself being called a name that oddly sounded house elf like... "Astoria, wake up, or..."

Astoria snapped up at the sound of Draco saying her personal house elf's name. "Sorry I fell asleep on you." She covered a yawn with her hand as he led her out of the train and into a carraige. "Why were you talking about my house elf Lolly?" She cocked her head to the side as she looked at Draco in confusion.

Draco raised an eyebrow mock-amusement evident in his posture. "Apparently you mistook me for your _house elf_." He smirked as Astoria blanched. "You told me or should I say, Lolly, to let you sleep five more minutes."

"Oh." Astoria felt her neck and cheeks heating up uncomfortably as Draco continued to stare at her. "Well if you were going to be compared to a house elf, at least it was Lolly. You're lucky in that fact. Honestly, she's wonderful Draco. So sweet and fun..." She giggled as Draco stared at her like she had multiple heads that were speaking in multiple languages all at once.

"Lucky to be compared to your house elf...?" Draco raised an eyebrow as Astoria threw caution to the wind and kissed his cheek, still shaking with laughter.

"Not just _any _house elf, Draco. Lolly, _my _house elf." Astoria grinned as Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, just wait until break. You'll come to love her too! It's impossible not to."

"Love a house elf?" Draco tasted the acidic skepticism in his words as Astoria softly ran a hand through the back ends of his hair.

"Of course. She's like family to me Draco..." She smiled sweetly at him as he half nodded, one side of his mouth downturned in uncertainty.

"I suppose..." Draco helped Astoria down from the carraige giving her a noncommital look. He couldn't help but hold her hand tightly in his own. He'd been avoiding looking at the castle for some time now; and he felt his stomach seem to bottom out as there was no more time to stall reentering society at its fullest.

She felt her heart wrench in compassion for the older taller boy in front of her. She couldn't imagine what it was like for him to be on top of the world and then fall so far from what had always been his norm. "It'll be okay. Different, but okay." She whispered softly to him as other students bustled about them in excitement.

He nodded, unable to swallow his nerves. He felt so weak and low being the one that needed encouragement and someone's hand to hold. But as she pressed her lips softly to his, he figured that maybe _this _was what it was like to be in a relationship with someone that really loved you and was your equal...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**As far as entering the realm of writing a fluid story (instead of jumping around from one year to the next), how do you think I'm doing? How did you like this chapter? - _I'd love to hear your view, so please review!_


	11. One Step At A Time

_**One Step at a Time**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**Thank you so much for the continued support! You all really are the very best! =D

I'm sorry I was so late getting this chapter out. University has been really hectic as of late, so I did my best to write. Anyways, I'm not completely thrilled with the entirety of this chapter, but I wanted to get another update out to all of you!

* * *

><p>Astoria intertwined her fingers with Draco's as she smiled up at him, taking in the appearance of the castle. It looked as if the events of the war had never marred the grand old architecture of Hogwarts. "Even with the help of magic, I didn't know that the castle would ever look the same again..." She watched as Draco's grey eyes seemed to cloud over as he stared down at her before finally facing the castle, letting out a puff of air as he did so.<p>

Draco stared at the castle in a sort of perplexed wander. He hadn't expected to return to a castle that looked unchanged from his first year. Instead, he had expected black marks, and patchy reconstruction, with some dodgy architecture that was off-balance...sort of like the tilted Weasley home... He cleared his throat as Astoria squeezed his hand, pulling him from his thoughts just in time. "Mmm...yes." His voice lacked his general confidence that he had began to regain this past summer.

"Oi! There you are Stori!" Odessa grinned like a cheshire cat as she practically skipped up to her friend, her eyes as wide as saucers. "And I see you've caught Malfoy here..." She smirked as she eyed the older boy apprciatively, causing Astoria's cheeks to take on the color of a candy apple.

Draco eyed the girl in front of him with a tinge of disdainful/snobbish contempt. He'd never been a fan of Odessa Grandfall, but since he'd never really hung around Astoria at school he'd never had to interact with her. And by the way she eyed him, he'd prefer not to know her... However, as he caught Astoria's mortified expression and cute pink cheeks he couldn't help but find himself slightly amused. He forgot how fun she was to tease in this manner. "Or perhaps _I _was the one that did the catching. Eh Grandfall?" He smirked as he pulled Astoria up the stairs and into the castle. "We're going to be late to the feast..." He spoke to Astoria as Odessa latched onto Astoria's other arm.

"Oh no you don't, Malfoy!" Odessa frowned, her voice coming out as a half-snarl - her true Slytherin-self shining through. She smirked as Draco looked at her in a sort of shocked contempt. "Astoria and I always sit together at meals. And just because you've now decided to take more than a fleeting fancy in her doesn't mean that's going to change. Go off and find Pansy or someone else." She made a "shoo-ing" motion with her hand, as Draco's fist clenched and his mouth narrowed into a strained thin line.

Draco couldn't believe the nerve of the stupid bint in front of him. He'd never been spoken to so poorly to by any of his contemporaries. And he sure wasn't going to allow some dim-witted gold-digging hussy boss him around. Astoria was _his _one-day wife; and he'd sit with her if he damn-well pleased. He felt anger course through him as he clenched his fists and moved towards the girl ready to give her a piece of his mind when Astoria's trickling voice cut-in.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Odessa." Astoria smiled at her friend easily as she flipped her long curls over her shoulder. "We also always used to sit on the train together; and we didn't do that this year because of _your _boyfriend." She watched as Odessa's face took on an outraged expression; and Draco stepped back, a cocky smirk adorning his face. "Besides, I've two sides, don't I? You can just sit on either side of me." She smiled sweetly as both of their faces fell and she waltzed into the castle and Great Hall as they trailed closely behind. She smiled as her sister waved her over, taking the seat across from her.

"Where were you? I lost you on the train." Daphne's brow furrowed in concern as Draco took the seat to Astoria's right and Odessa elbowed a thrid year out of her way so that she could take the seat on Astoria's left. Odessa wore an expression of extreme irritation, causing Daphne's eyes to keep wandering back to her.

Astoria brushed invisible lint off of her cloak as she answered her siser. "Dodging people. Once I got on the train, finding a compartment was nearly impossible. I ended up sitting with Draco though." She smiled forward at her sister as Odessa turned to her in a huff, clearly mad that Draco had sat by Astoria on the train as well.

"Oh, that's good then." Daphne smiled as Theo and Draco stared across the table, not talking or flinching. Daphne twitched uncomfortably as Astoria nudged Draco in the shoulder causing him to glance over at her.

"So, I was thinking...you're good at potions, right?" Astoria smiled sweetly as Draco stared at her incredulously and Theo snorted as he stared off down the table in the opposite direction.

Draco couldn't believe the question that Astoria was currently asking him. Everyone _knew _that he was the best Potions student in school (except for that bogus year Potter had a cheat-code book). "Of course..." He stared at her, as he resolutely ignored Theo and Goyle who were sending him menacing glares every so often.

"Excellent! I could use some help with it, you see. I'm taking it at NEWT levels now; and I hear Felix Felicius and Amortentia are a bit tricky..." She smiled as Draco nodded along (clueless to those around them; and the students all around the hall staring at him); as Odessa snorted before drawing Daphne into conversation.

"_Pansy!" _Theo grinned as the dark-haired witch made her way down the Slytherin table in a fluid rush, taking the only available seat to Draco's right, to her clear delight. Theo smirked as Draco's eyes narrowed and sharpened as he glared at the boy across the table from him.

"Oh! There you are Pansy." Daphne smiled happily, clearly clueless to the tension that seemed to be thickening with each passing moment. "I was looking for you earlier, but I think I lost you round the carraiges..."

Pansy smiled flirtatiously at Draco, completely ignoring Daphne. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Astoria and Odessa who were both glaring while Theo smirked contentedly beside Daphne. "Hello Drac-y. I've been looking for you everywhere." Pansy grinned as she scooted closer to Draco causing him to subconsciously lean back towards Astoria.

"I was catching up with Astoria." Draco's voice was definitive, clearly wanting to end the conversation as the sorting started. He could feel Pansy's breath tickling his neck, in a way that he knew she thought was alluring, as she rubbed a hand along his arm slowly.

Pansy smiled as most of the hall focussed it's attention on the sorting hat and the abundance of first years being sorted. "You know, you don't have to do that anymore..." Pansy let her lips linger precariously close to Draco's ear. "Every bonding was lifted under the new legislation...I'm free...you're free...we're free to be together..."

Astoria could feel blood filling her head and ears as a whooshing sound overcame her ears and her vision blurred with irrate irritation. She stubbornly continued to watch the sorting with pretend rapt attention as Draco wrapped an arm about her wait, in an attempt to pull her closer. However, she wasn't having any of it as she loosely shook him off and whispered to Odessa, who sent a scathing look over her shoulder at Draco.

Draco jerked his arm free of Pansy while simultaneously invading Theo's thoughts as he told him to fuck off in no uncertain terms, causing Theo to half-growl as Daphne shot him a concerned look and wrapped his arm back around her.

The entire dinner was spent in akward silence and tight conversation, as first years shot nervous glances down the table at the eighth year boys, clearly worried about all of the rumors they had heard. Those rumors that dealt with the Malfoy family in particular. A family full of death eaters that had been let off of the hook...a weasling, manipulative bunch...

Astoria ignored everyone but Odessa and Daphne the entire length of dinner. However, near the end of dinner, she'd had her fill of Daphne as well. She couldn't stand the way her sister pandered after Theo like he was some wounded prize-winning puppy. And the way Pansy fawned over Draco was twice as sickening. She felt like she was back in third year again, instead of the in-charge girl she had become over the years...

Draco sighed in frustration as Astoria once again ignored him. He felt as if the universe would forever be against him as he caught sight of the terror in the first and second years' eyes when he caught them glancing at him. And he felt his gut twist in irritation as Astoria ignored him because of _Pansy _of all people. As if he'd ever go there again...

"Listen Stori, I'm off to erm...an early study session with Kenton. Got to keep those grades up, yeah? I'll see you in the dorms!" Odessa grinned wickedly as she detached herself from the rest of the Slytherins that were making their way to the dungeons.

Astoria rolled her eyes in irritation as she watched Odessa make her way through the crowd with ease. She felt as if her timing with her best friend was going to consistently be off now that they were both...well sort of seeing boys...She wasn't quite sure _what _she and Draco were at the moment. "I'm sorry I was such a...well for how I behaved earlier." Astoria coughed as she felt Draco easily slip into pace beside her. She didn't bother to look over and check that it was him. She knew the way his footfalls sounded when mixed with her's; the way his body measured up beside her's, and she would recognise his scent anywhere...

Draco looked about the mainly deserted dungeon staircase as he purposely slowed their pace so that they were behind all of their classmates. "Well, if I hadn't done some of the things I did in the past, we wouldn't have had this issue." He cooly shook his head as she opened her mouth to protest or abate his guilt, something he didn't want to hear from her, from the one person that had always been honest with him. "No, it's true."

She could feel the cool stone walls of the castle against her back as the sound of people drifted away. She couldn't stop staring into his grey-eyes that somehow seemed different from the tired distant eyes of the war and the sparkling devious eyes of his youth... "So, we've both made mistakes. We're even." She pulled his hand softly pulling him closer against her. "After everything, I should just be happy that I still have you." She smiled as she stood on her tip-toes and leant in, her forehead against his.

Draco hadn't really ever been the type of boy to be nervous about a girl. He'd always been self-assured and confident bordering on cocky, but it was him. However, like most of his life, things had changed...and if with no other person, he felt anticipation build whenever he was around her. "I'm..." He felt his tongue twist uncomfortably as he prepared to say the type of sentiment he'd never said aloud. "I'm...lucky to have you." He cupped his hands against her small face as he pulled it forward into a slow sweet kiss.

Astoria felt herself throwing herself into the kiss without a second thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her, as she backed up against the stone wall for support. As she felt one of his hands drift down to grip her waist tightly, she let her hands wander through his hair, snogging until all of the breath had left her lungs - leaving her with a weightless feeling. She smiled as she buried her head against his neck...somehow she hadn't remembered that making out was this nice, but maybe that's because she and Draco never really had before... "We should head back to the common rooms..."

"Yes, we should..." Draco sighed softly as he held her body against his; his arms wrapped about her waist. He had been dreading the moment that he was left alone with his fellow Slytherins in the common room, the one place that they're cool antisocial exteriors slipped into something entirely different. Dinner had just proven how jaded and furious some of his classmates were with him. Theo had attempted to make problems for him while Goyle had steadfastly refused to look in his direction, instead talking to Milicent Bulstrode about puddings.

Astoria felt his back tense against her hands. She hated how upturned his world was...sure, when she was younger she would've thought he deserved it...but as she stood here with him now, she couldn't imagine anything that would ever affect him like this would and was. "Draco, everyone that matters...everyone that's got a shred of common sense and dececy, they'll see that you're not the boy you once were. Maybe not right away, but one day people will see what I see." Astoria smiled softly as she pulled back to look at him and the hope in his eyes betraying his true feelings.

"Off to the snake pit then?" Draco smiled weakly as Astoria grinned and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I've been meaning to show you off to my other friends..." Astoria smirked teasingly as Draco rolled his eyes. "Maybe we can put a cage about you and leave you on display, yeah?" She giggled as Draco sneered at her, her joking mildly irritating him. "Oh, I'm only playing! No need to look so solemn Dear." Astoria grinned as she skipped into the common room, pulling him in behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'd appreciate an insight to your thoughts... You know what to do! :)<em>**


	12. Getting By

_**Getting By**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Sorry it has taken me so long to update! School has been insanely busy, unfortunately. One more week and I'm on break, thank heavens! Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, but I figured it was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>Astoria smiled as she laid on her stomach on a thick oriental rug that was infront of a fire in the Room of Requirement. The room had become a sanctuary for Draco; and Astoria found herself frequenting the place with him anytime they didn't have classes. After the first couple of weeks of rude comments, nasty hexes, and unsaid threats Draco had retreated to the Room of Requirement, a fact that partially bothered Astoria but that she could understand none-the-less. At some point she'd make him go back to the Slytherin Common Room; and stand up to their peers...but she'd let him have time. Besides, she had grown fond of all the alone time they spent together.<p>

Draco smiled as he let his long fingers glide across the ivory of the Grand Piano in front of him. He'd learned how to play the instrument as a child; and he found himself playing on a regular basis just to see Astoria smile. In fact, sometimes she'd join him at the instrument and he'd teach her more complex pieces of the compositions he'd play. He liked the fact that they didn't need mindless chatter to fill their time together. They could be doing different things in companionable silence. He smiled as he thought about how the past few weeks had been going for them, the only occassional downfall was Grandfall spending time with them when Kenton was busy with his nose in a book.

Astoria looked up from her Potions essay as Draco cutoff the music suddenly with a clatter. She watched as his back stiffened and his eyes stared blankly at the wall across from him. "Draco?" She slid into the seat beside him, silelntly and slowly taking his hand in her's. "What's wrong?"

Draco felt the muscles in his back clench ever so slightly as he stared forward before addressing Astoria's question. "Do you think I'm a...coward?" His eyes fliskered over to her face briefly before he went back to staring at the wall.

"Why would you ask me that?" Astoria cocked her head to the side as she stared at Draco's angular profile.

"Because my Father is. I always worked so hard to be just like him - to be a son he'd be proud to call his. And I don't want to be like him in that way, or in a lot of ways really..." Draco trailed off as Astoria wrapped her thin arms around his waist, laying her head against his shoulder as she did so.

"No Draco, I don't think you're a coward." Astoria smiled slightly as Draco's body seemed to become less rigid. "I just think you need time to rebuild. Time to figure out that you are a good guy for yourself so that you can walk through the halls here and the world outside with your head held high. And that day may not be today, but it will come." She kissed the fabric against his shoulder softly before intertwining their fingers. "So..." She said after a few minutes of silence. "You said there were a lot of ways in which you don't want to be like your father. But in what ways do you want to be like him?" Interest was written across her face as she turned so that she was facing him.

Draco swung one leg over the piano bench so that he was straddling it and facing Astoria. A flicker of a smile passed over his face as he caught her expression and met her eager eyes. "Well, when I was younger...before Hogwarts." His expression took on a far-away look as he recalled his childhood. "My Father was a really good one. He taught me quidditch, took me on cool outings, and when I was really little, he played pretend dragons with me." He chuckled deeply as she giggled.

"I can't imagine your father sitting on the floor in his designer dress robes playing with stuffed dragons..." Astoria's eyes were bright as she somehow found herself leaning against Draco on the sofa.

He nodded with a smirk. "Yes well, he did quite a lot of things that might intrigue you when I was younger. And, he's always been a good husband to my Mother." There was a kind of reverence in his voice as he spoke of his mother, a woman that he reguarded highly. "Despite what some people think, they do love eachother. In their own way, I suppose. But that's how everything is." He shrugged as he watched the fire crackle.

"I know. I remember once back at my coming-out ball how your parents danced with eachother; and they seemed so blissfully unaware of anyone but eachother. It was...sweet." She smiled as she decided on the last word with a little shock and interest.

"They were always like that when no one was around but us." His voice was softly detached as Astoria snuggled up to him farther. She didn't need him to say anything, his wording already let her know that like most everything else his parents weren't the same.

"I'm going to miss this." She sighed as he scrunched his face up into a look of confusion.

"Miss what?" His hands ran along her arms softly, soothingly.

"Miss having you all to myself." She smiled. "Soon enough you'll be back in thick with our housemates; and I'll have to share you. And once that happens you're bound to get back that cocky self-assuming air you're so good at; and be busy doing all the things you used to." She smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous..." He smiled as he buried his head in her hair. "Besides, you're so much more interesting to me than any of them ever could be..."

"Oh really, and why is that!" She grinned with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Because of this..." He sneered with a smrik as he tickled her sides softly, his fingers barely brushing against her, causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Draco!" She laughed as he started to laugh along with her. "Stop!" She squirmed squealing with laughter as his hands stilled; and he swopped down sealing her lips with his.

"I love you..." He smiled, his voice barely audible. A grin spread across her face as she very nearly jumped him and pulled him into a full on snogging session.


	13. The Thick of It

_**The Thick of Things**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_So, instead of studying for finals I prefered to write you a rather lengthy chapter (compared to my more recent updates). Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it! It's a bit different from the past chapters, but it's sort of where I was going with things. Anyways, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Blaise Zabini called one day after lessons with a cool nonchalance causing the paler boy to slow down and look at him as if he wasn't quite sure that he had heard right. An expression that all-together looked completely out-of-place and simply not right on him.<p>

"Blaise." Draco nodded as the darker boy made his way towards him despite the fact that all of their classmates' eyes were on them.

"Care for a game of chess? Theo's too mathematical for me and Goyle...well he's stupider than I ever really suspected." Blaise nodded as a small smirk crossed his thin lips, leaving his hand out for Draco to shake.

"Tonight after dinner then." Draco smirked as he shook the boy's hand before they continued down the hallway talking about nonsense things like the newest broom and business deals going on at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Over break Mother and I are going to go to Paris to have my wedding dress made." A nasally girl's voice carried through the typically hushed Slytherin Common Room as Draco and Blaise played chess in a corner.<p>

"I thought you w_eren't _going to marry Rosier..." Millicent's deep booming voice carried through the room in a skeptically bored fashion, causing Pansy's eyes to narrow into slits.

"Of course I'm going to marry Aron!" Pansy's shrill voice pierced the air as Millicent shrugged and Daphne tried to pay attention to the conversation. "We're going to be married this summer. I've already told you that." She rolled her eyes as she kept Draco in her peripheral view. "He wants to be married as soon as possible so that I can go live with him."

"That sounds dreadfully dull." Daphne sighed as she finally faced Pansy, clueless of Pansy's intent on making Draco jealous. "Doesn't he live off on a dragon reserve with that one _Weasley?_" Daphne's voice came out in a scandalized fashion causing Pansy's face and ears to turn pink.

"He certainly _does_, Daphne..." Tracey smirked from atop her book cauing a mortified Pansy to huff as Millicent snickered.

Astoria laughed softly as she overheard her sister's ridiculous comment before settling on the arm of Draco's chair. She knew that this day (the day where Draco was no longer a social pariah in the eyes of most of their housemates) would inevitably come, and it made her happy because she knew it would make Draco's life easier. However, it also made her resigned to the fact that she was back to being stuck socializing with everyone again, idiotic comments and all.

* * *

><p>"Check mate!" Draco called with a sneer causing Blaise to curse under his breath. Draco smirked with a grin as he sat back in his chair, his arm snaking around Astoria's waist. "I think that means you owe me a Firewhiskey..." He trailed off a twinkle in his eye as Astoria kissed his head.<p>

"Don't gloat. It isn't nice..." Astoria smiled kindly as Blaise smirked at her words and Draco frowned ever so slightly.

"It's nice to see you again Astoria..." Blaise smiled charmingly as Astoria felt herself slowly being pulled onto Draco's lap fully.

"Likewise Blaise." She smiled as she watched the firelight of the fireplace shine and twinkle against the Christmas decorations that had been hung all over the room. "Are you coming to our annual Christmas Ball this year?" Astoria smiled politely as Draco slowly rubbed his hand against the side of her arm causing goose bumps to form.

"Of course my Mother and I will be there. I believe she's bringing her fiance as well." He smiled as he and Draco shared an amused look.

"Ahh, I'll have to meet the...lucky fellow." Astoria smiled, unsure of how to describe Mrs. Zabini's next victim to her son.

"So, will there be any announcements this year..." Blaise probed with an interested smile, no doubt prying to see if Draco and Astoria's impending engagement would be made official.

"Perhaps." Astoria smirked as Blaise's face betrayed his excited interest in the matters of pureblood matches. "Between Theo and Daphne that is." She laughed at Blaise's vexed expression. "Why Blaise, I still have a year of schooling left and Draco hasn't even graduated..." She shook her head with a teasing smiled as Draco buried his head against her neck.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I was merely asking to see if the rest of us still have a chance at you, Miss. Greengrass." He winked as Draco glared over Astoria's shoulder at the boy.

"Mmm, I'm afraid that you haven't a snowball's chance in hell as it is Blaise. Announcement or no, I'm perfectly happy where I'm at. Except for the fact that you're squeezing me too tightly, Draco." She laughed as she shook her head merrily; and Draco smirked languidly at the darker boy. "Besides, I heard that your Mother is captivated with her friend from Italy's daughter..." She smiled as Blaise coughed akwardly.

"Save me a dance, Greengrass?" Blaise asked as he stood up.

Astoria laughed as she nooded. "I think that I can manage that. But I can't wait to meet this girl!" She called as he sent a glare at her before making his way up to the boys' dormitories.

"You're evil." Draco grinned as Astoria turned her head to face him.

"I thought he _enjoyed _talking about people being coupled off..." She smiled faux-innocently. "How was I supposed to know that he's simply the male house gossip? I'm just an innocent sixth year after all..."

"Innocent..." Draco snorted as he kissed her solidly. "Not forever, you won't be..." His voice was so soft that only Astoria could hear him despite the fact that most of the common room was trying to listen in. His smile broadened as Astoria's cheeks took on a rosy expression.

"Draco!" Astoria could feel the heat rising to her cheek's in the sort of embarassingly uncomfortable way that it had a habit of doing when she was irritated or embarassed in a public setting or when she was around someone that had that affect on her. "We're in public!" She chastised with wide eyes.

"So?" He smiled mischeviously as he leaned in closer to her ear. "No one else can hear us..."

"You're being absolutely absurd. I don't even know how we got on this topic..." She felt her eyes darting around the common room, without realising that the only two people trying to pay attention to them were Theo and Pansy.

"Well..." Draco began softly while simultaneously moving towards her.

"Okay, I know how!" Her tone was exasperated as she whispered harshly to him. "I'm just saying we've never ever talked about anything like this before and..." She couldn't quite process what she was meaning to say as she backed her head away from Draco's and he kept leaning in towards her's. "You know, I just remembered I have sixteen inches of parchment due on the effects of umm some water plant..." Astoria lied as she slapped his shoulder slightly before quite nearly running from the common room. She heard Draco's characteristic laugh as her feet hit the stone stairs beneath her.

* * *

><p>"So, not running away and hiding anymore are you...?" Theo's voice was a quiet snarl as he sat down in Blaise's abandoned seat.<p>

Draco felt his fists clenching and his eyes narrowing as he tried to relax in the seat before Theo. Up until this point it had been remarkedly easy to avoid his classmate. They didn't share a dormitory because Slytherin's only shared two to a room; and Theo had been moved to take up Crabbe's old place with Goyle at the beginning of the year. "Ahh, so you have your own voice now. No longer hiding behind Daphne? What an accomplishment for you. I'm sure your Father would be so proud...if only he could see." Draco sneered as he baited Theo easily.

"Watch your tongue Malfoy!" Theo hissed as Draco let out a soft chuckle. "At least my Father hasn't gone mad sitting in his mansion like some sort of patient from St. Mungo's." Theo's smirk widened as he realised that he was striking a cord within Draco. "Oh yes, we've all heard about your recluse father who can't string together two words that make sense. We all know that your Mother totes him around like some limp animal by her side, doing all of his bidding because he can't...or even worse, _won't_." Theo's eyes narrowed maliciously as Daphne and Tracey stared at the duo from across the room. "Allowing your traitorous Mother to s_ave _his arse from Azkaban..."

Draco's blood was pumping through his veins in a murderously quick fashion. He hadn't felt this angry at someone in months; and he hated the way it made him feel like he wanted to completely unravel and do something rash like an off-the-handle Gryffindor. "No, Theo. _We're _just Slytherin's through-and-through. We're simply smarter and more cunning when it comes to self preservation and biding our time." Draco sneered in a quiet albeit level-headed fashion. "Do have fun on your next visit to Azkaban, won't you?" Draco's eyes glinted as he stood from his chair and turned to make his way towards he and Blaise's dormitory.

Theo felt his feet moving before he had completely registered what was going on. His hands were around Draco's neck, holding him against a plush rug on the floor as he pointed his wand directly at Draco's head.

"Theo!" Tracey's voice came out in a quick rush as she glared and moved forwards in rushed steps, Daphne trailing behind her.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Theo seethed as he tossed his wand aside and opted to punch Draco's face and then ribs instead, as the whole of the Slytherin Common Room watched on in barely-concealed interest and shock. All of the younger students and many of the older one's feared the Malfoy heir more than they disliked him...and they couldn't believe the always stoic Theodore Nott was the one that had finally flown off the handle.

"Get off of him right now, Nott!" Blaise's booming voice interrupted the fray as he glided down the stairs gracefully and flicked his wand causing Theo to fly off of Draco and propel backwards into one of the stone walls.

"I believe curfew has already come and gone..." Tracey's menacing voice caused the rest of the students to filter to their dormitories in a hazed rush as they tried to get a last glimpse of the scene. "Draco...?" Tracey bent down to inspect the pale boy as Blaise stood between them and a startled Theo.

Daphne knew that she must look like a fish as her mouth opened and closed wordlessly. "Theo, what have you _done_?" Her voice betrayed her true horror as the taller boy stared at her in a state of unassured worriedness.

"Daph..." He began in a detached voice as he moved towards her, his arm outreached towards her arm.

"You attacked him like a...like a common _muggle_!" The word came off in a sort-of would-be-horrified way. It wasn't that Daphne was strictly anti-muggle. She just hadn't been raised around muggle activities...like brawls that included a fist instead of a wand...

"Daphne!" Theo's eyes pleaded as Daphne backed away before running up the steps two at a time. Leaving him to stand under Blaise's watchful eye, he felt his skin crawling as he saw one of his oldest (and at one time closest) comrades lying on the floor before him out cold and bloodied. He stared for a few minutes before exiting the common room in a seemingly serene manner.

"What're we going to do with him?" Tracey looked up at Blaise as she motioned towards the badly bruised boy before them. "I'm not good at healing spells; and he isn't even conscious..."

"I suppose we'll have to levitate him to Madame Pomfrey then." Blaise sighed as he began the walk towards the Infirmary, Tracey at his side. "Well, at least I think Nott has it all out of his system now...although, Astoria is liable to kill him."

Tracey nodded along as they passed through the deserted coridors. Her eyes scanning every nook and cranny for the old friend that she felt like she barely knew anymore...

* * *

><p>News traveled quickly around the Slytherin Common Room; and by the time the next morning came, Odessa (a notoriously late riser and morning hater) was ripping the covers off of Astoria's body. "Stori!" She poked at her friend's unyiedling side causing Astoria to groan and shove her hand away.<p>

"So cold 'Dessa..." Astoria was somewhere between half-awake and still half dreaming as the summer day in her mind still danced around the edges of her peripheral awareness.

"Wake up! Draco's in the hospital wing!" Odessa's voice trilled in a girlie, 'if you want to know what I know then you had better do as I say...' sort of way.

"What?" Astoria sat up dazedly as the sun blinded her momentarily; and the lack of fire sent a chill down her backbone.

Odessa sat on Astoria's bed where Astoria's legs had rested just a few moments ago. "Apparently...Well according to Athena King; and honestly you never know with her since she's s_uch _a gossip, Draco's in the hospital wing. Go figure, Theodore Nott went and pummeled the crap out of him in the middle of the common room with a load of witnesses watching..."

Astoria felt as if the wheels in her brain were turning all too quickly at this newest piece of information. Her feet hit the heated stone floor before she even registered the rest of what Odessa was saying.

"...I always knew he was a bloody nutter, that Theo. I mean honestly, what sort of normal person actually prefers to spend his time with his nose in a book or in some totally ridiculous conversation with _Tracey Davies_? I mean I suppose she's better than Pansy and Millie, but still..." Odessa rattled on as she watched her friend in a sort of nothing spectacular has occured in any way fashion. "And it's so barbarically _Gryffindor _to end up in a bloody fist-fight. Merlin knows Nott _should _know how to do some damage with a wand." She rolled her eyes ready to continue on with her disparaging remarks about Theo as Astoria cut her off.

"I really couldn't give a fig if Theo is a bloody nutter at the moment, Odessa! What I want to know is if Draco is alright?" She waited impatiently as her friend frowned at the interruption.

"Oh...hmm, I haven't actually got a clue as to that one." She watched as Astoria's face contorted into one of disbelief. "I didn't listen to that part of King's story, I mean that's not exactly the interesting part of it all, is it? Besides, I had to come wake you up seeing as you actually _like _the sodding wanker..." She rolled her eyes as Astoria charged through the door and down the steps. "Oh! And I'd bet ten galleons that that _whore _Parkinson is already sitting by his side. You know she's a nasty little bint that way; and everyone knows she doesn't want to marry Rosier at all."

"Thanks, Odessa. Exactly what I wanted to hear!" Astoria called off-handedly. She was used to Odessa's at times inappropriate and always harsh but typically true comments. It was one of the things that Astoria actually liked about her. Odessa Grandfall might say the most outlandish rubbish you'd ever hear, but at the very least she always said it your face - never shying away from a potential confrontation; and never behind your back.

"Right then. I'm terribly hungry, so I'll let you see to Draco while I tell Kenton why you're not joining us!" Odessa called with a smile before taking a different staircase to the Great Hall, her interest in the topic already feigning.

* * *

><p>"Hello Madame Pomfrey." Astoria began politely as she entered the double doors; and the shrewd woman looked up from her papers. She made sure to be extra quiet as she made her way over to the healer's desk. "I was wandering if I could see Draco?"<p>

Madame Pomfrey assessed the dainty girl before her, considering whether she'd be easy to push off or not. "He's asleep." Her clipped tone didn't seem to phase the girl as she went back to looking at some papers.

"That's alright. I'll just sit with him then." Astoria nodded as she didn't wait for the old nurse's consent before disappearing behind the curtain that housed a sleeping Draco Malfoy. She bit her bottom lip uncomfortably as she took in Draco's bloodied lip and bruised jaw.

"He awoke briefly last night, but he was in too much pain to do much with so I gave him a sleeping drought that should ease his pain. When he wakes up, I'll have to give him Skelegrow. He has a few ribs that need mending. Apparently Mr. Nott lost his temper and performed some wandless magic, taking away Draco's ribs, in addition to bruising the rest of him with his fists..." Madame Pomfrey said as she needlessly fixed the blankets around Draco. "He'll be fine. Nothing a little Skelegrow can't fix." Her face creased in the closest it could ever be called to a smile before she exited the cubby.

The day went by uneventfully as Draco slept and Astoria sat, watching his motionless form. Once classes had ended she caught Madame Pomfrey's voice shooing students (in particular a defiant Pansy) away from the wing; and off to dinner. She held Draco's elegant hand in her's as she read through the Skelegrow directions a bit bored and unsure of what she should be doing.

"Storia?" Draco's voice cracked hoarsely as he looked at her through heavily lidded eyes. "What happened?"

"Draco!" She beamed, her worries fading as she took in Draco's awake appearance. Just to hear words coming out of his mouth; and to see his grey eyes made her feel safer, more okay. "Shush, I'll get you some water." She smiled softly as she carefully ran her hand through his silvery-blonde hair as he drank. "What I hear is that you and Theo got into a bit of a tift..." She raised an eyebrow with a teasingly judgemental frown as Draco sneered.

"Oh...that." He sighed as he sat back against the pillows and Astoria chuckled softly.

"Yes, that." She sat beside him on his bed as she talked softly, hoping to keep Madame Pomfrey in the dark a bit longer. "I considered going absolutely ballistic on him, but apparently McGonigall's already done that. Shocking I know." She teased him with a smirk as he shook his head ever so softly. "Who knew she'd actually be fairly brilliant at coming up with punishments? Well...that and I'm sure Daddy will _love _taking care of this issue over break. And the best thing is, it makes you look like an absolute treat compared to Theo!" Astoria's voice was completely teasing (but she was being completely serious to a certain degree, as it was all true) as she wrung her hands in her lap, clearly upset.

Draco smiled as Astoria prattled on; and tried to put up one of her unaffected fronts for him. He cupped her hands in his, slowly pulling them apart to be enfolded in his causing her to stop and simply stare. "It's okay. I'm okay." He shrugged slightly, a smug smirk on his face. "No need to protect me. After all, now I'm your Father's favorite. All the easier to spend more time alone with you now. You know change that innocent status of your's." He teased with a smirk as the tears she didn't know she had been holding in fell and he pulled her close hugging her.

"You're such an arrogant prick." She mumbled half-heartedly as he laughed softly against her ear and kneck causing her to shiver.

"And you somehow make the most attractive mess I have ever seen." He joked in reference to her crying, that he incidentally couldn't see as her head was glued to his neck.

"I love you too." She kissed his neck softly as he smiled and ran a hand along her back comfortingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong> _So, what did you think? Yay or nay?


	14. Family Affairs

_**Family Affairs**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I apologize for taking so long to update. For those of you that read my other story, you will know that I was very busy and then got sick over my winter break. I know that this chapter isn't very long...but I wanted to post something for my fantastic readers. I promise to try my very hardest to update more regularly...with longer chapters. Thank you so very much! Happy 2012!

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed Theo and Draco's brawl were one's of tense akward silences and hushed conversations before classes and in the Slytherin Common Room. The incident had made the Slytherin ranks forget their old prejudices and cozy up to their formerly reigning prince, while Theo shrank back to the corners as he used to...<p>

* * *

><p>Astoria sighed in a resigned fashion as the train began to slow its pace as it reached its stop at King's Cross. Instead of spending the ride solely with Draco catching up on matters before they parted for break, she had listened to the boys (minus Theo) in Draco's year and a few of the girls prattle on-and-on over topics that she couldn't have given a fig about - resulting in her complete and utter lack of knowledge as to what exactly had been said.<p>

"We're here..." Draco's voice softly broke against her thoughts as his lips stayed near her ears, a smile growing on his face. "I'm sorry you were so bored on the train ride back."

Astoria blushed and pursed her lips together as she gracefully stood up, her skirt swirling around her knees. "Bored? I wasn't bored at all."

"No?" Draco smirked as he toted her trunk with his, levitating them easily. "Is that so...Well then, what were we talking about?"

"Oh really! We can't rehash a long train-ride's conversation in just a moment." She frowned as he placed a kiss on her lips and snickered.

"I know you weren't listening; and I am sorry. I know how much you hate it when they interrupt your plans for us. I'll make it up to you, _dear_." He smirked as her lips narrowed into a thin line.

"Well, you had better. A whole train ride listening to Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent?" She teased giving him an exasperated look. "I thought I was going to lose all of my brain cells...and then you'd never marry me; because really, nobody wants a stupid wife no matter how pretty she is unless they're daft too." She smirked cockily as he snickered.

"Why, you're certainly right Storia...Hmm, next time I'll have to keep you locked away in your own compartment." He choked back a snicker as she elbowed his side smilingly and made their way towards her parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass." He smiled charmingly as he softly let Astoria's trunk float to the ground.

Mairead Greengrass smiled daintily, but genuinely as she softly squeezed Draco's arm. "It's so nice to see you again. Did you have a good semester?"

Burnell Greengrass grunted interrupting his wife with a sour look on his face. "It would've been better had Nott not beat him." He gave his wife a curt nod before she shot a small smile at Astoria. "Well, you don't have to worry about that happening again, son. I hold a lot of weight you see." His face formed into a shape that one could only describe as pleasant for him, considering the only people he ever actually smiled for were his family.

"Thank you Mr. Greengrass." Draco smiled as a feather-weight hand placed itself on his shoulder softly.

"Hello Burnell, Mairead." Narcissa half-smiled as she kept a light hold on her son. "Draco, dear, I'm afraid we have to be running. We have an appointment." She smiled fondly at her son before facing the Greengrass' again. "But we would love to have Astoria for tea later this week, if she's free?"

"Of course." Mairead smiled as Astoria gave a teasingly irritated smile Draco's way. "How about Thursday?"

"Sounds lovely." Narcissa smiled tightly as she half-turned on her heal. "See you then."

"See you soon." Draco smiled as he dropped a chaste kiss onto Astoria's cheek before easily reaching his Mother's side, keeping stride with her footsteps.

"Can we leave yet?" Daphne's peavishly clipped voice sliced through the air as she disheveldly appeared between the elder Greengrass'. "I have a horrid headache."

"Are you okay?" Mairead fussed sympathetically over her daughter as Burnell signaled to their new wizard butler to take the trunks, catching the crook of Astoria's arm with his - leaving Mairead to walk beside Daphne.

"I'm fine!" Daphne sniffed in a hushed voice even though her eyes were red-rimmed.

"I'll have Lodles make you some tea; and set you up in bed when we get home." Mairead rubbed her daughter's back in soothing circles. "Don't fret Darling, we'll be home soon." She smiled as Burnell and Astoria dissapeared in the flames of the fire.

* * *

><p>The tall gates before Astoria loomed ominously as the bleak ground they held private seemed dead under the winter's drifting of snow. The past week had been full of being fitted for party dresses, having dinners in which Burnell and Theo quietly came to a sort of peace much to Daphne's delight. However, today was the proclaimed day of Astoria's first ever private tea date with Narcissa Malfoy; and the whole thing made Astoria entirely uncomfortable. She had no idea what to expect. She placed her hand softly against the cold metal before the wrought-iron apperaed to melt away for her entrance.<p>

Narcissa Malfoy stared out across the field in front of Malfoy Mansion at the small girl walking up her walk-way. Normally, Narcissa would think it increadibly common to stare at one's guest as they came to the door for a servant to answer. However, since Astoria wouldn't be able to see her due to a charm on the window, she couldn't help herself - after all, this was all for her beloved only son's benefit.

"Miss. Greengrass." A house elf bowed until his nose reached the thick oriental rug at his feet before Astoria had even raised her hand to the door. "Can Hastel take Missus' coat?" The house elf stared at her wide-eyed before averting it's large beady eyes to the floor.

"Yes, thank you." Astoria smiled as she handed her coat over taking in the sparsely decorated home. The last time she had been at the Mansion around the holidays, holly and misteltoe hung everywhere that pine wouldn't fit on. However, today there was only a pine strip along the staircase banister and a poinsetta on the entry table.

"I can take her into Mother, Hastel." Draco's voice authoritatively caused the elf to bow and disappear with a crack. "I hope the trip over wasn't too cold..." Draco smiled as he took in Astoria's dark curls against the crimson on her dress. She looked beautful - even if she was wearing red...

"Of course not." Astoria smirked as she brushed her lips against his in a feather-light kiss before walking ahead of him. "Apparating isn't usually cold...just dizzying." Astoria couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth as Draco's eyes went wide.

"You're not seventeen yet!" He couldn't help the stunned response that escaped his mouth as Astoria shrugged grinning mischeviously.

"I suppose it's good that neither of us live near any muggles; and therefore no one knows that it was underage magic." She watched as Draco stared at her, an impressed gleam in his eyes.

"Well are you going to take me to your Mother...or just make me look increadibly late?" Adtoria's eyes twinkled as Draco pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Right this way then." He smiled as he looped her arm through his. "But after tea, come and find me. I've umm sort of...well it's been a while since I've seen you." He stared ahead, his mnouth set akwardly as he shifted.

"Oh, I see." Astoria winked. "You've missed me then." She grinned before slipping into the room before him and smiling shyly at his Mother, her former confidence checked at the door to the room.

"Hello Astoria." Narcissa smiled tightly as she stood up from her chair before giving her son a more open smile. "I see that Draco found you. Well he can see you later." She smiled at the two of them, as Astoria took the seat across from her and Draco excused himself. "I've known you since you were a baby; and yet this is the firt time I've ever really gotten a chance to speak to you." She smiled as she dutifully poured the tea. "I feel quite neglectful actually...after all, you'll soon be family."

Astoria smiled as she made her hands still in her lap by folding them. "There's no reason to feel that way, Mrs. Malfoy. I was young...before things happened...and well, now's the first chance we've had to meet that would make any sense."

"You're very kind in your assessment." Narcissa watched as the girl took extra care in holding her tea cup and sipping it the proper way. "No wander my son is so delighted with you."

"Thank you." Astoria beamed as Narcissa sat back. "You know, I think he's delightful too..." Astoria felt her cheeks and neck warm as she realised how casual and bold her statement was. Go figure she'd spoil her first tea with her future mother-in-law.

Narcissa couldn't help the foreign laugh that escaped her mouth. "I'm glad. Marraiges of love are much more pleasant than those of convenience. I had hoped Draco would have the same experience that I did." She smiled fondly as she drank some tea before assessing Astoria again. "I think we'll get along and like eachother better if we let all of these pretenses and formalities drop when we're alone...there's no reason we shouldn't be close to eachother in secret." Narcissa could feel the spark that she had had as a youth spark in her as the girl in front of her grinned.

"I'd like that very much." Astoria felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she allowed herself to relax. "Maybe we could make Thursday tea dates a regular event when I'm home from school?" She watched as the pale face that she had at one time thought of as marble smile its first open smile at her.

"Yes. I'd like to get to know you well. After all, Draco tells me very little about anything. But when he does talk about you, I can tell that he loves you." She couldn't help the nostalgic feeling that swept over her as she thought about the fact that her son was no longer solely her's...

Astoria watched as the woman before her took on a somewhat sad face - making Astoria feel bad. Sure she didn't know Narcissa _well_, but she did know that the woman had always been kind to her...and somehow protective at times. "He does talk about you." She watched as Narcissa's eyes snapped up at this news. "He adores you, respects you wholely. And he can see the good things that you and Mr. Malfoy have did for him." She watched as Narcissa's eyes misted over.

"I'd like to show you something." Narcissa smiled as she stood up, her posture as perfect as ever. "An early birthday gift from myself." She smiled as she procured a navy jewelry box that she had hidden in case the meeting had surpassed her expectations. "It was a gift from my mother-in-law, Cadence, Lucius' mother."

"Thank you." Astoria's voice was soft as she lifted the lid carefully to find a large diamond bob earrings settled amongst the velvet. "They're stunning..." She didn't dare touch them in the event that she'd leave fingerprints.

"I thought so too." She smiled as she stared at the box in Astoria's hands. "But I think they'll go along very well with your hair and complexion." She smiled as a bell chimed in the distance. "Ahh, I'm afraid that's my cue to be somewhere else. Draco should be outside of the door waiting for you." Narcissa smiled as a she stood and led Astoria to the large oak doors.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're quite welcome." Narcissa smiled as she opened the door to her son. "Well, I won't keep you two apart any longer. I'll see you next Thursday then, Astoria." Narcissa smiled before walking away from the pair.

Draco stared at his Mother's retreating back before turning to look at Astoria, noting the box in her hand. "She likes you."

"You think?" Astoria smiled as Draco chuckled before kissing her deeply.

"I know so." He smiled as he pressed his head against her's. "What do you say to lunch?"

"I'm not sure my figure can take it...Daphne will be ready to chain me to the house if I gain any more weight before all of the parties..." She grinned as she teased; and he rolled his eyes as he pulled her towards the dining room.

"Daphne can go fly a broom then." He grinned as he leaned in towards her. "Besides, my opinion on you is the only one that matters."

"Says you." Astoria laughed at the jaded expression on Draco's face. "I'm teasing, _Sweetie_."

"You're such a comedian, _Love_, I can barely contain my laughter." He smiled as he took the seat across from her, unaware of the pet name he had just used.

She couldn't help the warm feeling that seemed to spread across her body as she blushed. "I know. I'm thinking of making it a profession." She joked as they both snickered before talking about the general dullness of their respective breaks.


	15. Poinsettas and King's Cake

_**Poinsettas and King's Cake**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_What I should call this is, "Author's Apology." For starters, I am so sorry that I have been so remiss in my updating. I feel completely awful about it; and I promise to do my best to try and update more regularly. The semester started with a bang and things just never calmed down. However, I am currently on a short spring break, but I hope to be able to write a couple of 'back-stock' chapters or something.

Anyways, for all of you that have stuck with this story or are new to it, thank you for your patience and continued support. I can't wait to hear your thoughts about this chapter. This chapter is sort of a filler...so the next chapter will be a bit better.

Also, special thanks and love goes to **Bucky5,**who has been an awesome reader! She is the reason this chapter exists, so all thanks go to her!

* * *

><p>The candle light reflected off the dark mahogany wood of the diningroom table as Tullia Greengrass rearranged the poinsetta center-pieces that her sister-in-law had just arranged and left for good-enough moments before. Since Tullia had never gotten married, she'd never had cause to throw a party for anyone besides family and her tight-knit set of girlfriends. For that reason, she found that she often liked to rearrange her sister-in-law's handiwork and pretend that this would've been the life she would've led had fate and coincidence not intervened.<p>

"I love that color on you, Aunt Tullia." Astoria smiled as she leaned against the doorframe, the skirt of her dress getting smashed against her feather-like weight.

"Oh!" Tullia smiled as she took in her favorite niece's appearance. Her dark hair was half up and half in loose curls that hung down to the middle of her back. She wore an emerald cocktail dress that had a small hoop skirt that ended around her knees. "Thank you Dear. You look lovely as well...and so young." She smiled as she patted her niece's cheek lightly.

"You look young too." Astoria smiled as she hugged her aunt, the soft cranberry fabric brushing against her arms as she did so. "You're not even grey!" She couldn't help but giggle as her aunt winked.

"That's because we have great genes." Tullia nodded authoritatively as they joined the rest of the family which were already convened near the fireplace to greet their guests. "That's why _you _were such a hot commodity on the marraige market. Everyone knew you favored the Greengrass looks...which have always been envied. Plus we're powerful wizards to boot. The perfect addition to any gene pool really..." A thin perfect smile made it's way onto her lips as she oozed fake enthusiasm at the arrival of the Malfoys and Theo.

She couldn't help but stare wordlessly at her Aunt a moment too long. No one ever talked about how _her _marraige arrangements had came to be. She only knew that Daphne had been paired off with Theo on their mothers' wishes; and that her father had at one time considered her to have the more enviable bonding...

"Storia?" Draco smiled bemusedly as he whispered softly in her ear, his hand against the small of her back.

"Oh! Sorry..." A rosy hue covered Astoria's face and neck as she pecked Draco's cheek softly. "I guess I was a little distracted..."

"Maybe a tad..." One pale eyebrow rose in mockery as Astoria laughed and nodded.

"Okay, a lot." Scanning the room, she found Daphne shifting uncomfortable while their Aunt Tullia leaned in towards Theo, clearly saying something to embarass her sister. Her own parents were conversing near the bar with both Draco's mother and father... "So, your father decided to come then?"

Draco watched as a happy and hopeful smile flitted across Astoria's face before taking in the appearance of his parents. "Yes. Well, Mother made him come. She's really quite frightening when she wants to be, you know?"

Across the room Narcissa held a hand around her husband's wrist as a forced elegant smile spread across her face. "Actually I can imagine that quite easily..." Astoria smiled teasingly at Draco as he snickered.

"And what do we have here?" Tullia smiled broadly, clearly in her element, as she hugged Draco from one side and Astoria from the other. "You two seem awfully chipper. Certainly more at ease than the sticks-in-the-mud over there." She nodded her head backwards in the general direction of Daphne and Theo who were both scurrying off to a corner, in the hopes that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Astoria grinned at Draco as she leaned forward just slightly to catch his befuddled expression. While she was used to and loved her aunt's behavior, she acknoweldged that to most of her acquaintances and even Daphne, their aunt was an anomolie. "Daphne looked petrified."

"Oh, fooey." Tullia shook her head in a put-out manner as she rolled her eyes. "Your sister is ridiculous. She worries too much about what Theo thinks of her. Honestly, it really doesn't matter if he loves her as much as she boasts he does." Tullia turned to Draco with a twinkle in her eyes as Astoria grinned, clearly amused. "May Merlin help you for having to put up with those two for the rest of your life. Isn't famly the best?" She laughed as Draco chuckled and toasted her.

"I think that I'll be okay. That is, as long as I have you and Astoria for comic relief?" A charming smile overtook his face as he discreetly winked at Astoria. She wasn't the only one who could make a grand effort and charm the other's family.

A softly uncharacteristic girlish giggle emitted from her Aunt's throat as Draco took her arm and led her into the dining room. "I wouldn't dream of being anyone else's comic relief, dear."

"Did Aunt Tullia steal Draco away?" Daphne whispered harshly as she held onto Theo's arm. "You had better be careful with her. She's liable to say too much or the wrong thing...You just never know with her." She allowed her eyes to dart towards Theo momentarily before giving Astoria a meaningful look.

"Actually, they get along quite well." She smiled sweetly as she took her seat next to her sister. "It's so nice that Draco gets along with the _whole _family..." A stab of guilt pulsed through her momentarily at Daphne's expression...until she saw Theo's antisocial antics towards their Aunt across the table.

"Don't sit!" Tullia's voice boomed as Mairead looked up from her almost sitting position startled by the outburst.

"Tullia..." Burnell started his voice one of clear confusion as four namecards zoomed from their holders and into different one's.

"Now, let's have Christmas dinner." Tullia smiled sweetly as Narcissa and Lucius watched her carefully a moment before taking their same seats beside Mairead and Burnell. The only seats that changed were the youngest four. Instead of Daphne and Theo sitting beside Tullia and the older crowd, now Astoria and Draco did. "You two aren't as social anyways, so I knew you wouldn't mind." Tullia smiled fakely at Daphne and Theo before shifting her body away from them, clearly offended by them in some way. "So Draco, you never told me your post Hogwarts plans..."

* * *

><p>"Miss. Greengrass, you'll graduate the year after Draco now?" Lucius' voice was soft as other people's conversations floated around them in the study. After the small snafu at the beginning of dinner, things seemed to be going along a lot more smoothly. Draco was talking with the ladies, while Theo and Daphne talked to Burnell.<p>

She could feel her palms go moist at his direct address. For whatever reason, to this day, Lucius had the ability to make her increadibly uncomfortable. Despite, his frail appearance and hollowed voice, she still felt uncertain when she spoke to him...never quite sure what information he was after. "Yes. I'll graduate next year." She smiled as she wrung her hands in her lap.

His long blonde hair bobbed just slightly against his black coat as he nodded and held onto his cup of brandy. "And I presume you and my son will marry immediately following your graduation?" His tone hardened just slightly as Astoria smiled.

"We haven't discussed it actually. But I don't think either of us plan to wait long to marry." Astoria smiled as Draco watched her and his father carefully from across the room. "Your son is a good man." She smiled as Lucius' expression softened almost imperceptibly.

"He and Narcissa talk about you a great deal." He watched her blush before taking a swig of his drink.

"Are you ready to go, Lucius?" Narcissa smiled at Astoria as she placed her hand on Lucius' shoulder, causing him to nod curtly and stand up in a fluid motion. "Burnell, Mairead, thank you so much for having us." Narcissa smiled as she kissed the air beside Mairead's cheek.

"Of course!" Mairead smiled as she walked the elder Malfoys over to the fireplace. "And, we'll talk more about New Year's later this week." She smiled conspiritorily at Narcissa as the men both grunted and shook hands.

"Certainly." Narcissa smiled before turning to Draco. "We'll see you at home, Draco." She kissed his cheek softly before following Lucius into the green flames.

* * *

><p>"I think tonight went rather well." Astoria smiled as she laid against the rug beside the Christmas tree.<p>

"Daphne, Theo, and your Aunt had a bit of a spat..." Draco smiled as he watched Astoria's facial expressions change.

"That's why I said 'rather.' Clearly it wasn't perfect." She grinned as she pulled him down to her by his tie; and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Draco." She smiled as she slipped the present she had been laying beside onto his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Storia." He smiled as he pulled away; and tore the paper off the present with much less decorum than he had in the past to reveal an antique silver and bejeweled wizard's chess set. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled happily as he sifted through the pieces happilly. "I never know what to get you. Considering you've already been given everything."

"Now you know how I feel about you." Draco smirked as he placed a dodgily wrapped gift in her lap.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she grinned at the wrapping. "You're very cute when you want to be." She grinned in a sing-song voice as he frowned slightly at her jesting. "No wander Pansy loves you so."

"Just open the gift already." Draco laughed as he tickled her waist for a moment and she squirmed.

"Let me guess..." She smiled as she looked at the box. "Jewelry!" She laughed as he gave her a smirk, before pulling out an intricately carved wooden box.

"Apparently, back in the dark ages,..." Draco joked with a slight upturn to his mouth as he took the box. "...Jewel encrusted wooden boxes were all the rage; and very expensive." He smiled as her laughter filled the room. "I thought you might like a safe place to house all of the jewelry I've given you. It'll only open to your touch or mine. You just have to touch this emerald here..." He smiled at her gasp as the box lid floated in the air to reveal a vevel interior; and a simple locket. "Well, I couldn't just give you a wooden box. Could I?"

"Thank you, Draco!" She smiled as she launched herself into his lap and kissed him. "I love it."

"I love you." His voice was soft as Astoria moved her nose softly against his in a butterfly kiss.

* * *

><p>"Oh, not icing!" Daphne shrieked as she ran from the kitchens, her hair messy and dress askew. "Oh! Sorry..." She smiled, blushing embarassedly as Draco and Astoria broke apart to stare at her. "We thought everyone had left or went to bed..."<p>

"This is the worst King's Cake I've ever tasted, Daph..." Theo snickered as he threw a piece that landed with a 'plat' against Astoria's chest. "Oh...Astoria...Draco." Theo stared at the two-some, equally as disheveled as Daphne. The creamy color of cake stood out against his brown hair as he attempted to keep a smirk off of his face. "...But it's good for food fights."

"You had better run." Astoria said through gritted teeth as she attempted to keep her smile at bay. "And I mean now!" She smiled as she chased Theo towards the kitchen, the icing from her chest now balled up in her hands ready to throw at the proper moment.

Daphne smirked at Draco before they laughingly followed, running down the candle-lit hallways towards the servants' quarters and kitchen.

"I didn't know you ever had fun, Astoria..." Theo chuckled as he peeped up over the dividing kitchen island at Astoria and Daphne.

"I didn't know _you _had fun. You're always so moody." Astoria laughed as she picked a piece of dripping icing from her sister's hair.

"It's a Slytherin man's best kept secret, clearly." Draco chimed in with a grin as Astoria plopped herself on his lap.

"You mean you don't just hide out in dungeons planning dark and dangerous things every moment of your life?" Astoria's eyes went wide with fake shock.

"Who would've thought it?" Daphne grinned from Theo's side.

"Not me!" Astoria giggled as Draco wrapped his arms about her thin waist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Once again, thank you all so much! Please review if you have the chance. Luvies!<strong>_


	16. Dating

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you so much to all of you who have been patiently awaiting my next chapter! I greatly appreciate it! Thank you also for all of the amazing reviews - they make writing a pleasure. Chapters should be posted more regularly now that I am on summer break from school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dating<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy sat in his study staring at a tiny black box that was opened to reveal a beautiful ring. Looking at it as he did now reminded him of all those years ago when he had first been given the ring by his father to propose to Narcissa with.<p>

"Still as beautiful as ever." Narcissa smiled fondly as she looked at the ring. "I think Astoria will like this much more than some of the other heirlooms she's gotten over the years..." She couldn't help but smirk as she remembered a young Astoria's expression when she opened up her birthday gift to reveal a mountain of books.

"I think it's time to pass it onto Draco." Lucius snapped the box closed softly before holding it in his hand. "I won't always be here; and I want him to know..." He cleared his voice as his wife squeezed his hand, her eyes misting over slightly. "...I couldn't be more proud of anyone than I am of him."

* * *

><p><em>~ The Day After Christmas ~<em>

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up!" Mairead Greengrass' frantic voice broke through her youngest daughter's slumber with a jolt. "Draco will arrive in little over an hour!" Mairead surveyed her drowsy daughter's confused expression before Daphne began pulling her out of bed rather roughly.<p>

"Oi! Get up already!" Daphne huffed as she let out a breath of air, when Astoria was standing on her own two feet, effectively blowing a strand of her hair upwards. "I swear it's like you don't even no what's going on..."

"I don't..." Astoria grumbled as she sat back down on her bed, causing her mom and sister to look at one another. "Why is Draco coming by so early anyways?" Astoria yawned as her mother moved to her closet to begin looking for a suitable outfit.

"Lolly!" Daphne called as she frowned at her sister's disheveled and haggard expression. As soon as the small house elf appeared with a wide eyed but excited expression Daphne began ticking off a long list of tasks for the house elf to do .

"Alright. Lolly will give mistress Astoria a bath." Lolly nodded as she led Astoria into the bathroom, where a tub of soft pink bubbles awaited Astoria. "Mistress has a big day today." Lolly smiled as she combed an expensive potion through Astoria's dark curls to make them shine. "No chaperones anymore...Mistress all grown up..." Lolly let out a choking sound as Astoria stared at her wide-eyed, trying to not betray her shock to avoid Lolly punishing herself.

* * *

><p>"Oh! You look beautiful..." Mairead smiled teary-eyed as she watched her youngest descend from the last of the stairs into the sitting room where the family had gathered. "I can't believe how fast you've grown up." Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly as her husband patted her sholder softly before hugging Astoria.<p>

"Have fun on your err...date tonight." Burnell grunted the last words with a deep frown creasing his brow. Letting Daphne go on her first official date alone with Theo had been hard...But letting Astoria go alone with any boy seemed terrible to the reluctantly sentimental father. He couldn't reconcile the image he had of Astoria with long dark curls at three-years-old as she sat in his arms drinking a milk cup as he read to her with the beautiful young _lady _she had become. He felt with her growing up, that time had somehow cheated him out of years that should've been his alone with his daughters. "You look very pretty, my Stori." He whsipered softly as he patted her back a few times rather harder than he had intended - emotions running high and such.

"Thank you, Mum...Daddy." Astoria smiled between the two as the clock struck six thirty p.m., and the doorbell sounded perfectly on time.

"Well have fun! Don't stay out too late." Daphne teased with a grin as her father pulled her into a one-armed hug. "And if the twat tries anything..."

"Daphne!" Mairead frowned as she cut her daughter's line of thought off with a sharp expression.

"...I'll take care of him for you." Daphne winked with a grin as Mairead's frown deepened as Burnell's expression seemed to lift from the somber one he had held all day to a more cheerful expression.

"I'll be fine, thanks! Love you!" She smiled as Draco stepped inside of the entry way - trying painfully hard to talk to the house elf without any disdain...although a slight snear was detectable to Astoria as she watched the interaction.

"Have her home by midnight." Burnell's voice boomed as Draco looked up and Lolly shut her mouth rather quickly.

"Of course sir. Thank you for letting me take her out." Draco smiled as he offered Astoria his arm; and the two dissappeared through the wide door. "You look beautiful, Storia." Draco smiled as he leaned in and kissed her head sweetly.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Draco." She grinned up at him before nuzzling her head against his shoulder as they walked. "So are you going to tell me where we're going or is it a surprise?"

"A surprise." Draco smirked as he heard her delighted laughter ring through the cold night air.

* * *

><p><em>~ A Few Hours Earlier at Malfoy Manor ~<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you excited for your date tonight?" Lucius Malfoy stood uncertainly in the doorway to his only child's room. He remembered not-so-long ago when the walls had been a lighter green and fire-breathing dragons had flown around the walls - much to the amusement of the then four-year-old boy.<p>

Draco turned, a shocked expression on his face as he considered his father carefully. He was so different from the man that Draco had once thought ruled the world inside and outside of the Malfoy home. He considered his words carefully before nodding imperceptibly. "Yes. Although I'm not entirely certain where I should take her..."

Lucius smirked as he sat down at his son's desk chair. "I don't know if your Mother ever told you this Draco, but I proposed to her on our very first outing alone."

"No...she didn't." Draco stared at his Father trying not to show his interest too much.

"I had already graduated. It was the summer before your mother's seventh year; and the annual Black Midsummer's Night party was about a week away..." He smiled a softer and fonder smile than Draco had seen on his father in years. "I didn't tell her where I was taking her..."

"I didn't particularly enjoy the suspence at the time." Narcissa smiled as Lucius looked up at her before taking her hand.

"I had set up a port key beforehand to transport us to the newest and fanciest restaurant at the time in Diagon Alley." Lucius' eyes twinkled as Narcissa's showed a sort-of lonving contempt.

"It was a disaster." Narcissa shook her head as she laughed softly at the memory. "The waiter spilt wine all down the side of my dress. Then some _individual..." _There was a slight snear to her voice as she chose her words carefully. "...Chose to bring their young child; and it threw up all over the back of your Father's robe."

"And your Mother didn't complain once..." Lucius smiled fondly up at his wife as she smiled down into his eyes, sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Well, he certainly did enough complaining for the both of us." She smiled secretly at her son causing a slight smirk to overtake his features.

"It sounds like a complete disaster..." Draco's confused expression seemed to cause his parents to laugh even more.

"It was perfect in the end." She smiled lovingly at her husband as he continued to talk.

"I took your Mother back to our gardens for dessert; and to see the flowers blooming..." He rubbed small circles on the back of his wife's hand as she turned her attention back to their son dotingly.

"And he proposed officially right there beside the lake..." She placed a chaste kiss on her husband's head before she looked back up at a slightly astonished Draco.

"But...your marraige was arranged..."

"Of course it was." Narcissa smiled as she shook her head. "But that doesn't mean that your father and I loved each other any less. Besides I expect you to give Astoria a wonderful proposal to tell your children one day, Draco!" Her voice was stern as her eyes flashed sharply towards her son.

"One day when you're old; and you finally understand what matters in life... You'll be happy to have done it." Lucius' eyes flashed upwards towards his wife before he placed a small black box upon the table before his son. "You'll know when the timing is right, but until then it's yours to keep safe."

* * *

><p>"Seriously Draco, where are you taking me?" Astoria laughed as she pulled away from Draco and skipped slightly ahead playfully facing him as she did so.<p>

A grin encompassed his face as he grabbed her arm pulling her back to his side. "We have to apparate to get there. Hold on tightly." He smiled as she frowned slightly and they were pulled forward into nothingness.

A large white-washed home stood in the distance, bathed in a yellow glow as lights were lit all around it; and icecicles clung to the gutters of the home. "The Black boat house?" She looked up at Draco questioningly as he nodded with a smile.

"You know, I do enjoy watching you when I've given you a particularly good surprise." Draco smiled as he held the door open for her. Inside the double doors that opened to the beach on the backside of the house were opened up; and a fire blazed in the corner. A table for two was set in front of the doors; and Lolly smiled mischeviously as she stepped into Astoria's view.

"May Lolly take Mistress' and Mister's coats please?" The tiny house elf bobbed happily as Astoria laughed and handed her jacket over. "Lolly will be right out with all of Mistress' favorites." Her wide eyes focussed on Draco smilingly before she disappeared with a pop.

Draco stared at Astoria with a smirk as she grinned before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"You did an excellent job, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Astoria smiled as Draco pulled her seat out for her and she sat down, watching the stars twinkle out across the ocean.

"Oh, middle and last name as well. I must have done exceptionally well then." He smirked teasingly as Astoria nudged his foot under the table with her own.

"Don't gloat too much. After all, the night has just begun..." She laughed as he let out a sigh, clearly not happy with her deflating his ego.

But the night did go off without a hitch. Lolly entertained them as she served the food; and Draco made Astoria laugh the entire dinner with all sorts of tales about how hard he had worked to make things absolutely perfect...slaying dragons and all.

"You really did do a wonderful job. Thank you, Draco." She smiled as she pulled his head down so that she could kiss him as they walked along the back porch that had been magically enchanted warm.

Draco's smile never left his face as one arm stayed wrapped about Astoria's waist...and his other hand held onto a tiny black box burried in his pocket. "It was nothing, really. I'd do anything for you, Astoria." He watched as a soft blush fell on her cheeks.

"Show me the stars?" She smiled as Draco nodded and they laid on a blanket against the wood of the deck; and Draco pointed out all of Astoria's favorite constellations like he had when they were younger...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much! Luvies to you all!<strong>_

_**In Response to Chapter 15 Reviews:**_

_Bucky5: Thank you so much for always being such a faithful reviewer! Your pm's and reviews always make me grin; and that's always a good thing. I'm so happy you enjoyed Draco this past chapter. I'm trying to make him as much like the Draco from the books as possible while slowly sort of transforming him a bit...or revealing a different side of him that we didn't see...sort of a bit of both, I suppose._

_SomeKindOfFunny: Aww, thanks! It made me smile to hear that my update made you grin. It's just a circle of smiles I suppose, haha._

_snitchstar: Yay! I always love it when readers like Tullia, haha. For whatever reason, she is probably my favorite character that is mine alone. So, I'm glad you enjoy her as much as I do!_

_clovetf: Thanks so much! I always hope I'm not rushing things or that the story isn't dragging along...so good._

_kana117: I'm glad you liked the playfullness between teh four of them. I think that sometimes it's important to throw in there because it's so easy to forget that they're all so young still._

_Danipaige: Thanks! :)_

_Alicesh: Oh wow! Thank you so much! That's quite a bit to read in one day...I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to do so! :) And I'm happy that you liek the way I've written Astoria in this piece._

_Anie1129: Haha, Daphne and Theo have a few surprises up their sleeves. ;) And I'm sorry for the long wait! :/_

_India'TeamStarkid'J: I hope you enjoyed the Lucissa in this chapter as well. I think that they hold so many possibilities as a couple. Whenever I finish one of my stories, I think I may write a Lucissa..._

_x: Thanks!_

_DirectorOfDreams: Well you certainly know how to make a person blush, haha! Thank you for the compliment - it's entirely too kind of you, but thank you so much! I'm glad that you've enjoyed this story so much...That makes me happier than you can know. Sorry for the delay!_

_deltamarie: Thanks dear! I'm so glad someone else has the same vision for her. And roleplaying - ohmygoodness, I haven't done that in ages! Please have fun with it! :)_

_InLovewithLove16: Thanks so much!_

_midnight_blue08: ...I'm a sucker for happy endings...at least temporarily..._

_LilyFox: Thank you so much for th review! I'm so happy that you're back to updating as well! And, I'm so appreciative that you've noticed teh care that I've put into the development of the characters...that was important to me from the get-go...and probably the only reason I've been able to write a story that is turning out as long as this one is._

**Thank you all!**


	17. Matriculation

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello Lovelies! I hope that you're all doing well! As always thank you for your reviews! =]

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PLEASE READ!<span> _**

**_**Important__ Update** _**_I just wanted to let you know that I will be sadly finishing this story sometime soon (as in within this summer...but early on in this summer, I'm feeling); and I will be finish the other story I am writing for Lily/Scorpius. Anyways, with that being said, I am beginning to think of new possible story ideas for 2 new stories...And I need/want your input! If you click on my Username and go to my profile page, you should see a poll at the top of the page. I have listed possible couples and descriptions; and I would love it if you could please vote for your TOP 3 choices! =] I really want to write another story that you my faithful readers and reviewers would like to read! You won't be able to see which options are in the lead until I have closed the poll. (I'm not certain when I will close voting, so please check and vote right away!) If you have any specific questions/ideas concerning this or anything else, please don't hesitate to pm me! I always try and get back to people asap. Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Matriculation<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing of great consequence happened in Astoria and Draco's lives after Christmas. Daphne and Theo's engagement had been celebrated with the rest of the wizarding community with a ball on New Year's Eve at the Greengrass Estate. Astoria and Draco had went out on more dates, studied for finals in the Room of Requirement, and planned out trips they wanted to take together over the summer...<p>

But the thing that weighed heaviest on both of their minds was Draco's impending graduation from Hogwarts; and what would happen when the summer months ended. Astoria still had one more year...But spending all of those months apart seemed like a sort of disgusting torture for the twosome.

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking of having the bridal party wear orange..." Daphne smiled blissfully from her spot on one of the common room sofas. Theo had hidden himself away in the library, using final exams as an excuse to avoid Daphne's incessant wedding planning.<p>

"Orange!" Pansy's voice was laced with disgust as she pointed her nose upwards in clear distaste.

Daphne's eyes shot daggers at Pansy as she sniffed. "It's going to be an outdoor fall wedding, Pansy. Besides, Astoria and Tracey both look very nice in orange...and seeing as they'll be the only one's wearing it, I don't see why it should matter to anyone else..." Daphne watched with a smug smirk out of the corner of her eye as Pansy's face flushed in anger.

"You're having that fat cow, Tracey Davies, as bridesmaid over _me_!" Her nostrils flared ugly as she stood up in a hurried rush. "Well, I wouldn't want to wear whatever gaudy dress you'd pick out anyways! You always were a suck-up. Have fun hanging onto Theo's coat tails for the rest of your life while he enjoys spending time with your bridesmaid more than you!" Her dark hair whipped the side of Daphne's face as she crossed the common room up to the girls' dormitories.

Draco watched as Daphne's murderously angry exprssion betrayed her to the rest of the captive common room audience around her before she fled the room through the exit.

"I'd hate to be an eighth year girl...or Theo right now." Blaise shook his head as he took the seat next to Draco's. "Ahh, sorry mate. I forget that she and Astoria are related sometimes." His expression was sympathetic as Draco stared at him expression-less. "A lifetime related to that mess...Well I'm sure you won't have to see her that often anyways. Pansy _was _right about one thing, Daphne will permanently attach herself to Theo's side once they're married."

"Blaise, sometimes I think you think that _we _are eighth year _girls_. I really couldn't care less about Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Tracey, or their ridiculous fights." Draco snapped his book shut peavishly as Blaise snickered and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hello, Miss. Greengrass." Blaise smirked as Astoria gave him a confused smile before kissing Draco's temple and sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Hi, Blaise..." Astoria shook her head in amusement, knowing that she had caught Draco and Blaise in a conversation that Draco would be less-than-pleased that she had heard. "What fight don't you care about, Draco?" She raised an eyebrow causing Blaise to grin.

"Oh, this will be good...round number two starting in..." Blaise sat back with a cocky smirk as Draco flashed a chilling glare at him before focussing his attention back on Astoria.

"Hello, Storia." He kissed her cheek softly as he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her on the chair arm. "Blaise here,..." He grinned at Blaise before smiling sweetly at Astoria. "...Was just recounting your sister's most recent spat with Pansy just now; and I didn't need his opinions when I had just witnessed it myself."

"Oh...well, what'd they fight about this time?" Astoria shrugged as she wriggled herself a spot on the seat beside Draco.

"Well you see..." Blaise began with a smirk as he leaned in towards Astoria - readily excited to tell anyone about the fight that had just went on.

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's need to always recount stories. Over the years, the girls in their class had given Blaise unparalleled opportunities to hone in on his particular talents in the gossip-recounting business. He was a regular Rita Skeeter, in Draco's opinion...with the addition of more crude word-choices, of course. He pulled Astoria onto his lap as she smirked at Blaise amusedly.

"...Daphne got mad at Pansy because she said she was thinking of orange for her bridal party colors. And Pansy may have suggested without saying anything that orange was ugly. So Daphne said that it shouldn't matter to her anyways because the only people wearing that color were her bridal party of you and Tracey Davies..."

"Tracey Davies?" Astoria laughed in a bit of shock as Blaise nodded like a puppy. "They've never been great friends though..."

"...Well, Pansy was offended clearly. So she called Daphne gaudy; and said that Theo prefers Tracey to Daphne. Pansy did that thing where her nostrils flare out really big; and Daphne looked like she could strangle her. Then they both stormed off." Blaise sat back with a shrug and shake of his head. "The greatest friendship ever...ending."

Draco snorted as Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Eh, they'll get over it. They were due for another fight. It's been a while." She smiled as she turned in Draco's lap to face him. "So, I was thinking, let's go to France!" Her eyes lit up excitedly, causing Draco to nod along - always ready to keep a smile on her face. "We can stay in your family's chateau. It'll be beautiful!"

"So that's it then!" Blaise frowned as he stood up. "'They'll get over it.' And you'll just start talking about your summer plans like it's nothing!"

Astoria looked up at Blaise in a sort of shocked innocence. "...Uhh...I hope I don't have to hear all about it from Daphne?" She watched as Blaise walked away grumbling under his breath about women.

Draco's snicker pulled Astoria's attention back to him with a slight smile. "You're not nearly as fun as the girls in my year are for Blaise. They actually care about your sister and Pansy's fighting." He chuckled as Astoria grinned with a shrug. "So, the French countryside then?"

"Yes, please!" She smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his.

* * *

><p>As graduation grew closer the air only seemed to grow frostier between Pansy and Daphne; and Pansy and Tracey. (Although, the air had never exactly been warm or cofmortable between Pansy and Tracey.) The girls seemed to be on opposing sides with the girls in their year taking sides - something that Astoria found ridiculous considering Pansy and Daphne would be back to best of buds in no time at all. Pansy had easily recruited Millicent Bullstrode and Hara Carrow. While Daphne held the steadfast devotion of Tracey Davies and Dramaine Selwyn. For his part, Theo continued to treat everyone as he always had - taking Astoria's lead in staying out of Daphne's friendships seemed and would no-doubt prove to be the best option.<p>

"These are for you." Blaise grinned as he took a seat across the table from Astoria and Draco, dropping expensively calligraphed envelopes in front of the pair. "My Mother has decided to go all out in celebrating my graduation; and has decided to invite the upper-crust of society to celebrate with us by taking a portkey to our house in Italy." His tone sounded bored, but his expression betrayed his true enthusiasm with the scheme that his Mother had cooked up using one of her many disceased husband's money.

"Thank you, Blaise." Astoria smiled politely as she looked over the invitation to appease Blaise while Draco sat his to the side, not really caring.

"Your parents of course have been owled their own invites..." He smiled with a nod towards Astoria. "Pick-up game of quidditch later, Draco?"

"I suppose." Draco smiled as Blaise grinned and began scooping various helpings onto his plate.

"I'm going to seriously maim my cousin, Lita Vontrusel!" Odessa Grandfall's voice was full of venom as she sat down angrily next to Astoria causing Blaise to raise an eyebrow at Draco in a sort of 'what is she about?' expression. "That troll of a wench from the bloody continent won't stop owling me about my return to Bulgaria for the summer to visit our Grandmother. All I get are letters-upon-letters about all of the upcoming balls, charity galas, and festivities she'll get to go to when I arrive because she _assumes_ I'll be her chaperone...Unless she has a male friend, which is not likely mind you, that is a bloody prince with the looks of a god she can stay at home with her piranah of a mother while Grandmother and I go out and act as undignified as we possibly can..." Odessa stabbed a sausage with more force than was absoutely necessary before practically swallowing it whole.

Through her entire rant, Draco only looked up twice in a sort of fascinated disgust, which _was _an accomplishment for him. From a young age, Draco had never hit it off with Odessa; and had found the entire Grandfall family to be iritating and lacking in many regards. "Pass the toast, Blaise?" He asked as Astoria stared at her friend a moment before nodding.

"Didn't Lita come and stay with you a few summers ago? I think I remember meeting her..." Astoria wandered allowed as Blaise picked up a paper pretending to read it as he listened into the girls' conversation.

"Oh, of course not! She came for my coming out ball though." Odessa shook her head with a mean smirk. "My Aunt would _never _allow her only daughter out of her controlling grip for an entire summer. She's an absolute loon...Even my Mother, her sister, admits that. That's why we only visit Mother's family and homeland once every five or six years...The only positive is that my Grandmother and really all of the snooty Bulgarians she associates with are shockingly liberal. When I go there I'm allowed to say whatever I please to whomever I please. Because let's be honest Stori, my Father would rather _pay_ someone to marry me than have me marry some bloke that isn't from England ... or Hogwarts for that matter."

"Maybe you'll have the pleasure of meeting Aron Rosier then...goes to Durmstarng after all." Blaise smirked (making a reference to Pansy's intended) as Draco started snickering uncontrollably and Astoria tried to contain a smile while Odessa smirked.

"I'll be sure and owl you first if I do Blaise." Odessa winked flirtatiously before turning to smile at Astoria. "Really though, I wouldn't mind meeting Viktor Krum...his body is...mmm." She smiled in a sort of blissful contentment causing Astoria to laugh.

"You're ridiculous. But I am truly looking forward to your letters this summer. Your family always gets up to the most interesting of things." She smiled as she felt Draco softly rubbing the small of her back while glancing through the letters he had recieved from home.

"Viktor Krum? I just don't get it..." Blaise shook his head as Odessa leaned across the table ready to explain why Krum was the ideal male.

Odessa tapped her finger on her chin a moment before smirking slyly. "He's sort of like you, Zabini. A bit exotic and mysterious. Granted you're only exotic because you're skin is tan and your eyes aren't brown...And you're really only mysterious because your Mother has had _so many _husbands end up dying in weird ways..." She gave Blaise a slightly pointed look before continuing. "But anyways, that's not important. He's exotic because he's so handsome and foreign...And a professional quidditch player. And he's mysterious because he never reveals anything about himself in bloody interviews excpet his hot body. He made me love quidditch. You know why? No other sport gets a body as toned as it does." Odessa nodded completely serious.

Blaise looked at Odessa in a sort of put-out way, as if he couldn't believe she was wasting his time trying to draw a connection between himself and Viktor Krum...And then insutling his favorite game of quidditch by saying it was only good so that she could leer at the players!

"You know, maybe you should just go shirtless more often, Zabini." Odessa shrugged as she looked down at her food smirking. "You must be pretty fit yourself...And that's never hurt anyone."

Astoria snickered as she caught Draco's expression behind his newspaper. He looked as if he had never been more out of place...as if he were having tea with a room full of giants and house elves. "I hate to leave, but I promised Draco I'd help him pack his trunk before his parents arrive for erm graduation. See you in the dormitory?" Astoria stood up pulling Draco up beside her. She could tell that if Draco had to hear another 'Odessa-special' (as Astoria termed her best friend's stories), then he would inevitably blow up and he and Odessa would engage in one of their horrid shouting matches.

"See you then,_ lovers_." Odessa winked at Draco - knowing exactly how to get under his skin; and knowing he _had _to be polite so as not to make Astoria upset. "Use protection! I'm not ready to be Auntie Dessie to any miniature Malfoy's anytime soon!" Her voice boomed down the span of the Slytherin table causing both Draco and Astoria's faces to flush, though for different reasons. Draco briefly considered hexing her in his barely-contained anger, while Astoria blushed in mortification at the stares she was now recieving from the many Slytherins around the table. "Ahh, and how is your day going, Pansy?" Odessa sneered at the older student who closely resembled a train-whistle in her unparalleled rage against the Greengrass sisters.

Blaise snickered from his seat and offered Odessa a biscuit in thanks for her humor.

* * *

><p>"Why is it you're friends with her again?" Draco whined as he laid down on his four-poster beside Astoria.<p>

"Sometimes I really don't know..." Astoria smiled as she turned her head to face Draco. "If she didn't have it in her to be so cunning and have such unwitting self-preservation, she really would've made quite a Gryffindor." Astoria shrugged as Draco smirked, taking the comment as an insult towards the girl he couldn't stand. "She's just so loud...and embarassing sometimes..."

"I really _do _love you...even if you didn't mean that comment to be mean, it has made the past half hour with the banshee seem almost worth it. You know, just to hear you admit that she _could_ be a raving Gryffindor." He smirked as Astoria laughed and kissed him.

"Be nice, Malfoy. She's practically a second sister to me." She smiled as Draco made a disappointed face before kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy, hello!" Astoria smiled warmly as she made her way through the Hogwarts grounds that were grouded with family and friends of all of the graduating seventh and eighth year students.<p>

"Astoria, hello!" Narcissa physically appeared to be relieved to see the young lady before her. Despite the various welcoming greetings she had recieved from old family friends, the intense stares or rather glares she and Lucius were recieving from some people made her feel uncomfortable. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Glad that summer is finally here." She smiled as she hugged both Lucius and Narcissa, ignoring the odd glances that she was recieving from people. "Has Draco written to you about our plans to travel this summer?" Astoria smiled as her own parents joined her beside the Malfoys.

"Yes." Lucius nodded, relying heavily on the cane at his side to stand. "It should be a good experience for the two of you. Perhaps Narcissa and I will join you in France for a bit, if my offshore businesses don't require immediate attention." He smiled as much of a smile as he could at the girl before him as she nodded along happilly.

"I think you'll like our home in France. It isn't quite as big as the manor, but it has very pretty gardens." Narcissa smiled as they all slid into a row of seats beside one another before the ceremony began. "I know Draco is excited." Narcissa spoke in a very quiet voice so as to eliminate anyone but Astoria overhearing her words. "Thank you." She nodded with a tight thin-lipped smile before facing forward, clearly trying to maintain the same poker-face she had always worn in public.

Astoria watched both Draco and her sister cross the stage with mixed emotions. She was increadibly proud of both of them; and of course excited that they were moving on. But she selfishly wished they could stay behind one more year to wait with her until she too was ready to graduate. She didn't like thinking about what it would be like to be at Hogwarts a full year with only minor breaks (ie: Daphne's wedding, Christmas, spring recess, and Hogsmeade weekends) without the two of them. She was sure that it wouldn't seem like the same school to her.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Astoria grinned as she kissed Draco's cheek while he wore his hat and robe adorned in Slytherin colors.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes to cover up his own happiness as he smiled. "I'll be happier when it's you that walks across this stage." He smiled as he leaned in towards her ear. "I guess I'll have a whole year to be a workaholic so that we can take an extended honeymoon..." He pulled back with a knowing look as Astoria intertwined her fingers with his, a blush unwillingly creeping up the back of her neck.

"Mairead!" Narcissa called softly over to the woman that was currently fussing over Daphne and Theo in turn, insisting on photos of the pair. Burnell stood off to the side watching the scene unfold before him in a sort of detached manner.

"Daph! We need you for an all girls picture!" Pansy called over to the group from her mother's side. And just like that Daphne smiled; and the two were back to being friends...hugging eachother and lamenting over the fact that they would no longer see eachother every day.

"Is there something I might be able to help you with, Narcissa?" Tullia Greengrass smiled with fake cheerfullness as Narcissa turned towards her with a mirrored expression.

"Would you mind taking a picture for us?" Narcissa smiled tightly as Tullia took the camera graciously.

"Of course not." Tullia smiled as Lucius and Narcissa stood to the left side of Draco; and Draco draped his arm about Astoria's waist on the right side of the photo. Though it pained Tullia to witness and admit it, the Malfoys were exceptionally photogenic...and her niece fit in perfectly with the group adding color where it had been lacking. "Maybe stand up a bit straighter, Narcissa..." Tullia smiled with faux-sweeteness unable to not get in at least one biting remark to her childhood rival. "Ah, very nice..."

"One of all of the kids! For my mantle." Mairead smiled happilly as her daughters stood in the center of the picture with Theo and Draco at their respective sides. "We were wandering if you'd like to join us at Greengrass Estate for dinner, Narcissa? Lucius?" Mairead smiled as she looped her arm through her husbands. "We thought that it might be nice to celebrate together since we'll all be united together one day..." She glanced at the children as Narcissa glanced at Lucius conveying unspoken words.

"That would be nice, thank you." Narcissa smiled as she looped her arm through her husband's; and the group moved towards a waiting portkey.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>The next chapter should be Drastoria-centric! =D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Responses:<strong>_

_Ryah_Ignis: Aww, thank you so much for your very kind reviews! I hope that as you continue to take time and catch up on chapters that you still enjoy the story! :)_

_midnight_blue08: Aww, thanks Dear! I'm so happy you enjoyed Lucissa's recount of how Lucius proposed. There was something that made me drawn to the idea of the perfect prim old-school pure blooded couple experiencing a complete disaster before the big question. And...I am so increadibly excited to write the proposal scene! Haha, it's right up there with their wedding and Scorpius' arrival..._

_Bucky5: Thank you so much Dear! You're always so encouraging and sweet! These stories really wouldn't have been updated for ages if it weren't for you. And thank you for voting in the poll! If I can ever do anything for you, just let me know! =]_

_crazy's_wat_i_aim_4: Yay! I'm so happy that you liked the last update...I hope this one lived up to your expectations!_

_snitchstar: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that thus far I haven't been overly sweet or syrupy concerning Drastoria and their romance...I just can't envision that for them._

_kana117: Thanks sweetie! Hope this update was soon enough! :)_

_InLoveWithLove16: Thank you so much for the sweet review! I'm glad that you like their romance...I'm finding it a bit hard to walk the line of realistic and not too sickeningly sweet with, while still retaining that special sweetness that every romance has._

_speedsOneandOnly: Ahhh! I heart you, haha! I'm so excited that my Drastoria in "Petal In The Snake Pit" made you want to read this story! And I'm so glad that all of my tie-in's between the two stories and subtle jokes now make sense to you. This review just really made me so unbelievably happy/excited! Thanks for you support!_

_Windchimes_of_Maple: Aww, yay! I'm so happy that you are enjoying my portrayal of Drastoria. My main fear has always been that I want/desire to portray Draco and the Malfoys in general in a believable way in the continuing line that JK Rowling created for them._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please, please, please vote in the poll! And continue to share your thoughtsquestions with me. =]_**


	18. Lusty Summer Sun

_**Author's Note: ** _Ahh, thanks for your wonderful reviewing and taking the time to complete my poll! For those of you that haven't voted yet, please remember voting is up on Monday June 4th. =]

_New Story Info:_I wanted to take a moment to let everyone know that while I am beginning the process of deciding which story to write next and how to write it, I will still be updating these fanfictions until they are complete. You will know they are complete because I will write 'The End' or whatever and direct you to the sequel for this story which is the other story that I am currently posting for. There will be a third story for this series which focuses on LilyScorp AND Drastoria...Take a look at my profile page under 'linked stories' (or something like that); and you will find more information! Please feel free to PM me with any questions!

~ I'm sorry for all of the info in this note! I know it's a lot. I just wanted to let you know I won't be updating on May 29th through June 4th because I will have limited time and internet access to do so. However, I am going to try and update by tomorrow night again...We'll see how that goes!

**_Story Reccomendation:_** If anyone is interested in another great "Drastoria," I would be delighted to give a shout-out to **"The Undomestic Witch."** It is a very funny, well-written, and over-all enjoyable story to read...So please check it out; and leave a review for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lusty Summer Sun<strong>_

* * *

><p>"This was a horrible idea! Why did I agree to it in the first place?" Burnell grumbled as he sat sullenly behind his large desk while his wife laughed softly as she planted herself in front of him on his desk.<p>

"Because you love our daughter...And I think you can recall a time when we too were to be sepparated for a year more clearly than you'd like to admit." Mairead smiled as her husband gave her an exasperated expression. "Shh now. She's a very intelligent young lady with high morals."

"I'm not worried about _her _morals..." Burnell frowned as Mairead leaned forward and kissed him.

"They're always staying with adults..." She watched with amusement as her husband rolled his eyes, clearly not convinced said chaperones would much care what their daughter and her betrothed did. "And she's already left, so you don't have a choice." She put up a hand as her husband began to argue. "This will be good for her, Burnell. She'll see what it's like living with the Malfoys on a trial basis, she'll get to see all of her friends, be young again, travel..."

Burnell sighed petulantly as he listened to his wife list all of the 'wonderful' things Astoria would gain from this experience. "Fine. But if anything happens to her...I warned that it would!" He fought the urge to bang his fist against the table as his wife moved from his desk onto his lap.

"Shush. Both of the girls are gone...Let's just enjoy having the house to ourselves, _on a trial basis_." She smirked back at him, a glimmer of her young self, as he couldn't help but fall into her trap with a grin of his own.

"I do love you, Lady Greengrass." Burnell smiled as he pulled away from his wife's lips briefly - causing her to giggle and pull his head back to her's.

* * *

><p>The only things that Malfoy Manor and Malfoy Chateau had in common were the perfect architecture, grandeur, and spacious rooms. Where Malfoy Manor could sometimes come off as cold and dark, Malfoy Chateau was brightly lit with sunshine streaming through and vibrant colors covering the walls. Where Malfoy Manor at times seemed too big, the chateau seemed cozier (despite the fact that it too was large). While Malfoy Manor had gothic and tudor features, the French home had large white cylindrical pillars and shutters. The Malfoy's french home had been updated and remodeled by Narcissa when she was first married. However, the Manor had stayed much the same as it always had...something that she had always wanted to change when she felt she had more time.<p>

Astoria smiled contentedly with amusement as she watched Draco come into view - still in his pajamas. She glanced appreciatively (causing a blush to rise to her cheeks in the process) at his quidditch-toned upper body which was on full display - since he only wore pajama bottoms apparently. His hair was sticking up in akward directions; and he all-together looked delectable. "Good morning, Draco!" She smiled - a clear blush still evident - from her place at the otherwise empty table as Draco groggily made his way into the family-only breakfast room just off of the kitchens at the Malfoy's chateau in France.

Draco smiled sleepily as he took in Astoria's appearance. She wore a simple pale pink summer dress with a strand of pearls and his ring. Her dark curls were down, framing her flaming cheeks cutely. Draco looked down at his appearance before realising w_hy _exactly she was blushing, causing him to smirk. "Morning, Storia." He went out of his way to walk around to her side of the table to lean in and kiss her. His amusement only grew as he realised how steadfastly she was trying to not move in order to not make contact with the part of his body that wasn't clothed. This was going to be a fun trip indeed. It'd been ages since he'd really teased her... "You're looking rather pretty in pink today." He smirked as he softly ran a finger over her pink cheeks causing her cheeks and neck to heat up.

She hated and loved that he was the only one that could really affect her in this way. The crux of the matter however, was the while she was visibly affected by _him, _he had never blushed or reeled around _her_. It was bloody embarassing. "Thanks." She smiled as she ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "You're looking more put-together than I've ever seen you!" A teasing lilt laced her words. "I suppose Potter's messy hair truly is catching on everywhere." She smirked triumphantly as he groaned with a roll of his eyes at the mention of 'Potter.'

"How would you feel about going to the beach today?" Draco did his best to cover his growing smirk as he took a drink of tea to avoid her seeing his exact expression. If she was so embarassed to see him shirtless, he couldn't wait to see how she reacted to only being in a bathing suit around him. Not to mention that now that the thought had occurred, he'd rather like to see her in just a bathing suit...

"Really?" Astoria smiled excitedly as she nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to go! I've never been to the beaches here before." She smiled and he smirked with a tight nod.

"It's settled then. We'll go directly after breakfast." Draco smiled as he popped a piece of toast into his mouth, quite pleased with how easily getting her to agreee to a beach visit was. "Mother and Father will be arriving tomorrow. So, we'll be on our own again for dinner and such."

Astoria smiled with a nod as she sat back in her chair, allowing herself to sit less perfectily than she had been. "We could come back here after the beach and wash up. Then we could go in town to a restaurant, if you wanted?" She smiled as he kissed her head before standing up.

"I'll see about reservations, while you change into your bathing suit." He smiled as she nodded and laced her fingers through his as they ascended the brightly lit stairs together.

* * *

><p>She bit her lip harshly as she stood infront of the full-length mirror in the adjoining bathroom to her room. Before she had left on vacation, she had been busy getting everything ready for the next school year before she even left because she knew she would only return home a couple of days before term started. For this reason, Daphne had offered to pack some of her things for her...one of them being her swimming suit. Astoria would be the first to admit that she wasn't a particularly modest person. But to say what she currently was wearing wasn't modest would be the understatement of the century. Daphne had packed her the last birthday gift she had given her sister...A cobalt blue string (bordering on thong) bikkini. The color <em>was <em>beautiful...and technically the suit fit her perfectly accentuating her assets, but in the sort of slutty way that Daphne found to be productive when dealing with boys. "I'm just going to get over it...because it's not getting any better than this. I can get a new one tomorrow." She repeated this to herself a few times before charming her makeup on and pulling her hair up into a cute and understated curly ponytail.

"Storia...Are you ready yet?" Draco stood outside of Astoria's room in slight exasperation. He had made reservations, showered, and gotten ready...And Astoria had yet to be ready, when she was the one that had already showered and prepared herself for the day prior to breakfast.

"Yes, sorry." She nodded to herself, willing her voice to stay steady and be confident. She was a Slytherin afterall. Who cared what anyone else thought? Certainly not her. She threw on a cover-up and smiled as she joined Draco in the hall. "Lead the way, Malfoy." She smirked as she kissed his cheek and allowed him to lead her outisde through the double doors and down a lane that led to the beach. "So, will there be muggles at this beach too?" She smiled sweetly as Draco gave her a look which could only be interpreted politely as 'you've got to be kidding me.'

He couldn't help the laughter that came as she mentioned the possibility of muggles. "Malfoy's have never been particularly fond of muggles, so no, there won't be any muggles. It's usually a pretty empty beach because technically it's Malfoy property along with a few other wizarding families from the area." He squeezed her hand as they finally reached the expanse of clear white sand in front of the blue water. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's beautiful." She smiled looking around at the quiet and immaculate beach. "Why does your family get married at the Manor when they could get married here?" She laughed as she dropped her things onto the sand and held her arms open wide, enjoying the breeze.

"It'd go against an age-old tradition." He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. There had been a time that he was sure he would never see her this happy again...never see her as simply as he had always been able to. As he watched her though, he was sure that she had her own special magic within allowing her to keep the best parts of herself when most other's would have forsaken the kidness and innocence she still possessed. "Do _you _want to get married here?" He smiled as Astoria turned to face him with an uncertain smile.

"Really?" The idea was so appealing... To be married here with just a few close friends and family members. A tent to hold the reception in. But as appealing as that sounded, she couldn't reconcile it with the large oppulent wedding she had imagined as a child. The one where she invited _everyone, Slytherin or no_.

He walked the few feet between them to kiss her softly. "I'm sure that if you really want to be married here, we can manage that."

"We'll think about it. We have pleanty of time to decide." She smiled as Draco nodded before pulling his shirt off in one swift motion.

"Race you to the water!" He smirked an eyebrow raising, ready to race off in front of her as she threw caution to the wind and pulled her cover-up off and went racing off in front of him, stalling him in his tracks. He had known for a long time that Astoria Greengrass was beautiful...he had even known that she had a figure boys would drool over and girls would covet. However, he hadn't quite realised how stunning and sexy she would look without all of her expensive clothes, jewels, and makeup on.

"Are you coming or what?" Astoria smiled already at the edge of the water as Draco plainly gawked at her. And for the first time, she realised exactly why her sister liked wearing outfits that their parents and most adults would term as 'trashy' - the reaction she was recieving wasn't all-together displeasing as it turned out... "Draco..." She laughed as she waved her hand and he finally seemed to snap-to.

He smirked as she stared at him in bemusement. "I don't know why we've never been swimming before!" He called as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. He watched as her eyes grew in size as he ran towards her and hefted her onto his shoulder, causing her to squeal. "Now, Miss Greengrass! Is that any sound a lady should make?" He smirked as she slapped his arm giggling, as he kept one arm firmly under her bum and the other snaked around her middrift.

"And is this anyway a gentleman should greet a lady, Mr. Malfoy?" She raised an eyebrow with a cheeky grin as she began ro relax, allowing herself to wrap her legs around his waist, her face higher than his as he held her up.

"Lord Malfoy, actually." Draco smirked as she scoffed. "You know, I've never really cared for the formailities of polite society." He winked as she laughed throwing her head back slightly.

"You're terrible." She looked in his eyes as she laughed and shook her head, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as he continued to hold her to himself closely.

"It's all your fault..." Draco smirked as she pretended to be mock-offended.

"Me!" She laughed, leaning her forehead against his, looking down into his silvery-grey orbs. "How do you figure that?"

"If you didn't look so tempting and I if I weren't completely in love with you, you'd just be another girl. As it is, I am in love with you...And you are being a merciless tease right now." He nodded, purposely brushing his lips against her's.

She couldn't help the smirk that overcame her face as she kissed him a little more passionately than was completely proper for a public setting, but she loved having the upper hand. "Me? A tease. I don't know what you're talking about..." She smirked as she pulled away from him biting her lip, pushing her hands against his chest causing her to slide down onto her own two feet, even as Draco kept his arms tightly wound around her waist.

"Such a tease." He sighed with a pout as she snickered.

"Our time will come." She smirked as he seemed to perk up at these words. "But until then..." She pushed herself out of his arms before thoroughly splashing and drenching him with water. She snickered as she watched him sputter in shock before running down the edge of the beach, laughing the entire time.

"Oh! That is bloody..." He grimaced as he pushed his hair back against his head, his eyes narrowing into slits as he watched her running down the shore. "You can run, but I will get you!" He called before taking off in a sprint after her, easily catching up with her and shouldering her into the water - which just caused her to laugh harder as she grabbed onto his hand at the last minute and took him down with her.

"You're so cute, _ferret_." She smirked as he sneered in reaction to the word. She pulled on his hand letting them drift farther away from shore; and when she couldn't touch the floor of the ocean anymore, she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and allowed his arms to wrap around her waist.

"Oh yes? I'd _love _to see your patronus then, _love_." His voice held a certain ammount of condensation and charm as she grinned and shrugged. He had a rather certain idea that the girl he was holding would have a corresponding patronus.

"Time and place, _ferret_, time and place." She grinned as he just shook his head and began kissing her neck instead. "But the thing is, I have this theory."

"Mmm?" He smiled against her neck as he continued to kiss it softly - knowing that eventually (sooner rather than later) she'd loose focus and the upper hand would once again be his...

"Well...I think you've just been so _transformed _ by falling in love with me that your patronus has actually transformed to match mine." She teased as he continued kissing her. "I mean I loved you long before you ever took notice of me." She smirked, her voice teasing as he continued to nip at her neck, causing her to have to focus on the tide to keep track of what she was saying in order to avoid sounding foolish.

"Mmmm...maybe." He smirked not really caring one way or the other about whatever it was she was talking about as he felt her relaxing in his arms.

The less talking there was, the faster Astoria seemed to be losing control of keeping herself in check. Mind over matter was failing her miserably; and as she tried to think of something-anything to say, she blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "I can't concentrate when you do that...I..." She bit her lip as he sucked the skin against her collarbone.

"Yes?" His voice was velvety smooth as he talked softly against her ear, placing kisses on her lobe. He had won back the upper hand...But as she sighed softly, he knew that soon they'd both lose whatever shred of self-control they still had...not that he cared for himself, because he didn't. That ship had sailed long ago. But he knew that if they went any farther, it would most assuredly be Astoria's first time; and seeing as how he did love and intend to stay with her the rest of his life...He couldn't quite see not making the occassion more special. Besides the fact that in the back of his mind he could still vaguely here his Mother threatening him to give her the very best memories. Sex on a beach would have to wait - for now. "How about lunch?" He pulled away softly still holding her close, allowing his fingers to explore her back.

"Yes." She smiled with a nod - slightly embarassed at her lack of control. What he must think of her? To completely lose her control; and to actually have to rely on him to stop physical activities from preogressing too far. Her parents would die...And her sister, well she'd die of laughter.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing upon the beach until the late afternoon. They laid on a blanket as they ate lunch, watching the waves as they talked about where and what they wanted to do next. On their walk home, Draco held her hand the entire way pointing out different forks in the path that led to springs or cliffs that he had enjoyed in his youth - promising to take her to see them at some point. When they returned home, they readied themselves for dinner before going to a quaint little restaurant just inside the town. When they returned to the chateau that night, Draco lit candles on the back veranda before pulling Astoria outside to join him - music filtering in from a downstairs study.

"Dance with me?" He smiled charmingly as Astoria looked around the veranda and finally accepted him.

"I didn't know you were so fond of dancing." She smiled as she cocked her head to the side - surprised by his impromptu offer. She easily danced the waltz with him as if it were effortless, which it was considering she had had lessons from little on up.

He smiled not particularly wanting to elaborate, but as he twirled her and spun her back in he realised that she very much expected and wanted an answer. "We've only danced a few times...And none of them went particularly well." He couldn't help but remember the time he had insulted Odessa Grandfall after he and Astoria had done so well getting along up to that point at her debut ball. "I thought you might like a proper dance...One that isn't for other people or one that hopefully doesn't get ruined by something offensive that I've let slip out..."

These were the precious and carefully hidden moments that made her fall in love with Draco. If people beyond his own family and herself could see him like this...so normal...so human, she knew that they'd love (or at least like/relate) to him the way she did. But she also knew that if that were the case, then he wouldn't be the man that he was...And she invariably wouldn't be in love with him the way she was. "Thank you...for everything. You know I love you so much..." She laid her head on his shoulder as they began to just sway with the music instead of keeping up with a uniform dance.

He kissed the top of her head as they swayed to the soft melody under the light of the stars. His mouth was close to her ear as he softly hummed the melody, every once in a while spinning her before pulling her closer to himself. He knew more certain than anything after today that he didn't want this summer to end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Response to Reviews:<strong>_

_Ryah Ignis: Thank you so much dear! I'm so happy that my tranistions from one character's view point to the other's is clear. It took some time and rewording/restructuring of things to get that worked out in the beginning. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_DirectorOFDreams: Too sweet! Thanks so much! I'm so happy that you're so happy with this story...And I truly appreciate all of the reviews that I get. I love feedback of all sorts!_

_amama123: Thanks for the review...Glad you liked the sap, haha_

_InLoveWithLove: So true...I'll be sad to see this story end. I've had so much fun writing it...But I can already tell I'm going to love the new drastoria I'm planning. It'll be different, but fun. Also...check out what I said about a sequel for this story on my profile page! ;) In addition...While "Petal" will be over very shortly, this story still has quite a few chapters left...no worries!_

_Bucky5: I know...I can't even imagine writing much of their time apart from eachother bc it's just too nyeh and depressing, haha. Thank heavens for a Greengrass-Nott wedding!_

_India'TeamStarkid'J: I'm really touched. You've been such an awesom reader and reviewer; and I always look forward to your updates. I'll be sad to see this story end. I've had so much fun writing it...But I can already tell I'm going to love the new drastoria I'm planning. It'll be different, but fun. Also...check out what I said about a sequel/trilogy for this story on my profile page! In addition...While "Petal" will be over very shortly, this story still has quite a few chapters left._

_snitchstar: Thanks Dear! And thanks for taking the time to let me know!_

_speedsONEandONLY: Bahaha! OhMyGoodness! I never thought I'd have a Blaise/Odessa shipper! - Seriously though, so shocked someone liked their interaction enough to want a continuation of them...Although, I think it's a reasonable request, so look out! =P Ohhhh cuddling...scandalous Speed! Haha, I'll do my very best to remember that though for future refernece...'not lying beside eachother, cuddling.' Anyways, can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter! ;)_

_midnight_blue08: Yes...I can't see writing tons about their time apart because honestly...That'd be very difficult for me to write. However, you will get glimpses of it for sure. And...you shall find out soon! ;)_

**As always, thanks for reviewing! I'm always so delighted to hear your thoughts. Because this chapter is a bit more mature and difefrent from previous chapters, please do share your thoguhts on it with me! =]**


	19. Into Their Own

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello Wonderful Readers! I hope that you're all doing well! As always thank you for your reviews! =] I'd also like to apologize for taking soooo long to update! With "Petal" being so close to finished, I've just been writing for it so I can move on.

**Poll Results/ New Story Info: **At this time, I'd like to let you know what I'm planning on doing when this story and "Petal In The Snake Pit" end. I have posted a completely new (and unrelated) LilyScorp which I will continue to write. When "Petal" ends (within the next week or two) I will post the third story in my Drastoria/LilyScorp series that I think some of you might like! And finally...when I close this story, I have a new and very different but fun Drastoria ready to start being posted! =D I hope you're as excited as I am for all of these developments.

_Newest FF Info: _I'd like you to know that I have just posted a new fanfiction (as I mentioned above)! It's a LilyScorp...And it's called: "When I Wish Upon a Star, It Won't Be For You."

Teaser ~ Love doesn't always come softly...Especially when you're dealing with a Lily that has thorns and a constellation that thinks he's bigger than life. "Written in the stars" - Pfffft, not likely. But hate isn't the opposite of love...And there's a thin line that is begging the two of them to cross it...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Into Their Own<em>**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe summer is over…" Astoria sighed as she looked at her packed trunk sitting just outside of the breakfast room. Her normally porcelain skin was a light tan (which she claimed as being 'really tan') and her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had on a white skirt that fell a few inches above her knees and a silk emerald green halter top.<p>

Mairead Greengrass smiled as she sat down her tea cup. She had secretly been delighted that Daphne had made plans to meet Pansy out for tea and to discuss their respective weddings while her husband had been called off to business in France. She hadn't seen much of her youngest daughter; and it was nice to get in a few hours alone before Draco would be by to take her baby off to the train station for her last year of school. "It seems like you had a lot of fun this summer though?" She smiled as she glanced down at the pile of pictures that Astoria had had developed to take to school with her.

A broad smile covered her face as she slumped back in her chair. "It was amazing – the best summer ever." She bit her lip as she looked up through her long eyelashes at her mother. "I'm really glad that you and Daddy chose Draco for me…because if you hadn't I don't know if I ever would've had the chance to have what I have with him."

Mairead smiled softly as she patted her daughter's hand. "None of it would've worked out the way it has if it weren't right…It took who you are and who he is for this to be." She felt her throat tighten up at the idea that both of her children were indeed growing up and moving on. "I'm just happy that you're happy. That is what I've always wanted for you and Daphne."

"Well you've done an excellent job then! Because I'm certain both Daphne and I are very happy." She smiled as she stood and kissed her mother's cheek as the doorbell sounded like a gong – loud and clear. "You'll write me a lot, right? Tell me all about what a bridezilla Daph is?" Her eyes twinkled as her mother laughed and they opened the door to let Draco in.

"Detailed accounts just for you." Mairead nodded with a smile before hugging Draco. "Thank you for taking Astoria to the station for us."

"It's not a problem. I would've gone to see her off anyways…" He smiled sideways at Astoria before he went back to paying attention to her mother. "I'll see you at Daphne's wedding in a couple of months then."

"Yes." Mairead nodded with a smile. "Well, have a safe journey, dear." She smiled as she kissed her daughter's cheek before pulling away. "And I hope business goes well for you, Draco." She stood in the doorway and waved until the image of her daughter and Draco had fully vanished before pulling the door closed behind her. As the door clicked locked behind her she found the bottle of sherry she always hid for after she sent the girls off to school and was left at home alone. It was one of the many secrets Mrs. Greengrass hid from the world…a secret she'd one day tell her own daughters as her mother had told her…

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback:<span>_

_"Mairead?" A regal woman with grey-blonde hair peered around the entrance of her daughter's home. "Mairead Greengrass?" She smiled sadly as a younger version of herself (without any grey hair) appeared in the hallway with red-rimmed eyes in confusion. "Oh darling!" She hugged her daughter keeping hold of the neck of a wine bottle in one hand. _

_"Mother, what are you doing here?" Her voice was full of confusion as she hugged her mother. "I thought that you and Father were abroad."_

_"Oh, hush now! I couldn't leave you alone on this day." Orla (Blishwick) Max took a good look at her youngest daughter before squeezing her shoulders softly. "It's always hardest when the youngest goes off to school. That's how it was with you too…"_

_Mairead nodded numbly as she looked around her strikingly quiet home. Unlike Daphne, Astoria had always been a chatter-bug; and even though she was only one person she somehow seemed to pop up everywhere – a fact that her mother had grown accustomed to. "It's just so quiet without them. I didn't think it'd be this hard without Astoria too … since I'd already sent one off."_

_Orla waved her hand dismissively as she pranced down the hallway to the morning room at the back of the house. "That's posh. Each child is different…and having one at home is different than having none." She nodded authoritatively as she took out two of the nicest crystal goblets and began pouring wine up to the brim in them (something that would totally be looked down upon if anyone else were with them). "I'm letting you in on a secret now that you're sending all of your children off. I realized soon after I'd put you on that damned train that I quite missed you. So I owled your Aunt Cora; and we'd come back to our house and drink the day away until we didn't miss you all so much. It became a bit of a tradition. Anyways, I think it's something that'll help you too." She nodded as she passed her daughter a glass. "So, have you heard anything else from the Malfoys or the Notts?"_

* * *

><p>"Promise you'll write me?" Astoria smiled as she stood in a secluded corner of the train station talking to Draco. He held both of her hands in his hands as he imperceptibly dipped his head in a nod.<p>

As students bustled by; and the crowd's noise began to multiply Draco felt himself gripping onto Astoria's hands more tightly than he had been. For whatever reason, it hadn't quite hit him that she was really going off to Hogwarts without him until this moment. "Of course. I'm afraid I won't have much to say though since my life will be dull without you around to insist on livening things up." His eyes began darting around the platform uncomfortably as time seemed to tick by much more quickly – not ready to say goodbye just yet. "I'll just be working a lot…Sorting some things out." He nodded as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I don't care. I just want to hear about you…everything that encompasses your life while I'm away – that way it won't really be like we're apart." She kissed his cheek as the final whistle sounded on the train and students began scrambling up the stairs.

"I love you." He nodded his throat tight as he squeezed her hand one last time.

She smiled sadly (tears welling up in her large eyes as she nodded). "I love you too!" She bit her lip as she saw the word 'goodbye' forming on his lips – a word she wouldn't be able to stomach. "It's not goodbye, just until later." She waved as she boarded the train; and it began pulling away from the station. She staid rooted to her spot until Draco's signature white-blonde hair was too far away to be seen.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass in a slow blur for the first few weeks of school. But sometime between the leaves changing colors and their descent to the ground, the long days of the start of the semester seemed to shorten; and Astoria began to enjoy her time with her friends again. Of course she still missed Draco, but the deep pain of separation seemed to sate as she became accustomed to only seeing him on the rare Hogsmeade weekends.<p>

"Ohhh…another letter from Draco?" Odessa smirked as Astoria rolled her eyes with a good natured smile and stroked Draco's owl while freeing the parcel he had sent her.

"Don't be catty. Just because Blaise hasn't sent you a letter in the past few days…" Astoria smirked as her words trailed off jokingly and Odessa's mouth formed a thin line.

"We're just friends, Stori." Odessa flipped her hair behind her shoulders as she tried to hide a smile. "That happen to write letters and snog a bit on occasion." She grinned as Astoria snorted.

"Right…Well just let me know what china set you want when the time comes, alright?" She smirked as Odessa laughed.

"Anything for you darling." Odessa laughed as Astoria stood up from the table. "I'll see you in Potions!" She called as Astoria waved behind her, hurrying off to sit under the tree and read Draco's letter. She smiled at the sight of his slanted script that sprawled across the parchment in neat lines.

_Dear Storia,_

_ I'm so happy that you liked the sweets that I sent you. Every new place I travel to for business, I always see something that makes me think of you. Just last night I was walking along a beachfront and the locals were outside dancing while an old man played music…It reminded me of that time in Greece when we crashed that outdoor wedding reception after we went to the theatre. You would've loved it._

_ I ran into Theo and Blaise the other day when I went to Diagon Alley. I think your sister is about to drive Theo into a self-induced coma. He told her that he had the flu just to avoid a third night of 'cake testings.' (Completely ludicrous, in my opinion.) Blaise kept mentioning Odessa…Please tell me that she has not now infiltrated her way into the ranks of my friends (as well as being your friend). I can only handle so much 'Odessa-time.'_

_ Unfortunately the 'Malfoy' name is as tarnished as ever here in Britain. (All of our overseas businesses are flourishing per usual.) I'd really like to have more home-based investments though…it'd make things nicer for when we're older with children. Anyways, I think I'm going to be a private/blind backer in a few investments. I'll get a percentage of all of the proceeds without people knowing a Malfoy had anything to do with it. It's the best solution for now._

_ I'm looking forward to your sister's wedding just so that I can see you for more than an afternoon. Good luck on your exams!_

_With Love, Yours – Draco_

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Response:<em>**

_Aleera: Thanks so much Dear! Sorry it took so long for teh update!_

_India'TeamStarkid'J: The sequel is admittedly very LilySCorp-centric...However, the third story in this series that will be posted very soon will have lots of Drastoria because I just love them! This story still has quite a few chapters left. However, when it's over I have a new Drastoria to start posting. I'm so excited to post it because it's quite a change from this story; and it's a lot of fun to write. I'm glad you enjoyed this past chapter! Once we get past Astoria's Hogwarts years, this story will pretty much be chapters of just Drastoria._

_speedsONEandONLY: Hahaha...Blaise and Odessa = Just For You! =D Haha, I lovelovelove how much you want 'shmexy tome' for all of the couples in my stories = makes me giggle! I promise you, we will get to that point extremely soon in all of my stories (minus the newest one obvi)! Thanks for the review dear!_

_Bucky5: Thanks so much! I had a great trip - it was much needed, lol. _

_kana117: Thanks so much! I hope that you're doing well. I haven't heard from you in a while! =]_

_snitchstar: Thanks so much! If you have any more questions about a story I mentioned, pm me! =)_

_Nicky-Maree: Thanks! Glad you liked it!_

_KalinoB: Thanks so much! I think it's important to see the many facets of the Malfoy men. _

_OhMyJonasHP: Thanks so much! Sorry for the delay! And...I'm personally excited for their time as a married couple...especially Astoria's pregnancy - muahahaha_

_midnight_blue08: Draco is a true testament to gentlemanly behavior. =P Nahh, he just has the utmost repsect for his future fiancee. =]_

_LilyFox: Hey, don't worry about it at all! I'm just very happy that you took the time to review at all. They are always appreciated. It still has quite a few chapters left...But it will certainly speed up soon; and sort of revert back to the way it was in the beginning (aka - each chapter is a new year)._

_Lizzie Parkinson: Awww! Thanks so much! (blushing) That's a lot to read in one sitting, so I'm very honored! I hope you continue to enjoy it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up Next:<em>**

~ Daphne and Theo's wedding

~ A letter from Astoria

~~~Please review! =D


	20. Wedding Woes

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello Lovelies! Sorry for the prolonged wait. Life got in the way...But here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wedding Woes<em>**

* * *

><p>"What do you think about this hair-do, Daph?" Pansy leafed through a copy of 'Witch Weekly' while her friend had her last dress fitting before the wedding with Madame Maulkin. "I think it'd look great on Tracey and I…But I'm not sure about your sister. Her face is so…thin." She looked up as Daphne came out of the dressing room with the help of her 'thin-faced' sister.<p>

Daphne turned to look at her sister a moment before giving Pansy a stupefied look. "Her face doesn't seem thin to me, Pans." She smiled as the dressmaker began flitting around her, making adjustments with the flick of her wand.

"It's just because Pansy has a rather chubby face, Daphne. Don't worry about it." Astoria smiled smugly as Pansy's cheeks flushed. The past week had been absolute hell. Half of the time Daphne was a raging bridezilla ready to toss everyone in the rubbish bin (especially Tracey who next-to-never showed up)…and half of the time Pansy and Astoria exchanged veiled rude comments back and forth until one of them got so angry they'd have to stop speaking in order to avoid any obvious catastrophes.

"Sorry…I'm late!" Tracey breezed through the door in an outfit that clearly denoted that she had just come from her job. Her brown hair was pulled back into a chignon as she took a seat beside Astoria while Daphne and Pansy exchanged eye-rolls at her late appearance. "Did I miss anything?"

"Of course not." Astoria gave Tracey a covert smile that the other girl sent back. "Just Pansy talking about her full face…" She smirked as Pansy bunched up the magazine in her hand.

"Tsk, tsk, Pansy…" Tracey smirked as an evil glint appeared in her eyes. "I do hope you aren't pregnant with Rosier's baby before you even walk down the aisle! You know…a full face is an early sign." Her voice was chastising as Daphne looked horrified by the idea and Pansy seemed to be nearing a complete melt-down more quickly than she had been.

"Oh, Pansy!" Daphne looked sympathetic and pitying as the black-haired girl gritted her teeth angrily.

"Shut your mouth, Davies!" Pansy peered around the shop with a glare before settling her gaze on Tracey. "I've only met him twice; and there was none of that." Her voice was clipped as she tapped her engagement ring thoughtfully. "If anyone should be worried about babies before marriage and mistresses afterwards, it's Astoria. We all know how Malfoys are…" Her voice was harsh as Astoria's eyes narrowed in anger.

Daphne looked at her irate sister a moment before turning round and pretending to ignore the fight that was no doubt seconds away from happening. Sometimes she wandered how and why she had three girls as bridesmaids that didn't even get along…

"Stop being a spiteful bitch, Pansy." Tracey sighed as she filed her nails absently. "Jealousy will only put you six-feet under more quickly…" She rolled her eyes as she watched Pansy's dark eyes flare briefly.

"I'm just being honest!" Pansy huffed as she crossed her arms irritably. "We all know what a slag Draco and his father are…"

"Take it back this instant, Parkinson! Or so help me Salazar, my sister will be down a bridesmaid; and you'll be down in a coffin!" Astoria's voice was laced with fury as she watched the older girl pretend to be unconcerned.

"I always thought Lucius was in love with Narcissa…" Daphne's voice was light as she smiled lightly in the mirror – clearly too caught up in herself to even realize how angry her sister was.

"Lucius couldn't cheat even if he wanted to!" Astoria's voice was exasperated as Pansy looked up with interest at this news. "The Malfoys have always been bonded for eternity; and on the condition that they can never cheat on their spouse in any way unless they'd like to drop dead."

"Hmm…you might want to check into that, _Pans_." Tracey's voice was mocking as she glanced at the other girl slyly. "I hear Rosier has quite the wandering eye…"

"Well, that doesn't mean Draco will be faithful." Pansy sniffed as she ignored Tracey's words but sent her a glare instead.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Draco wants to take the same vow as his parents and practically his entire lineage." Astoria rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair, her pulse racing from her pent-up anger. "And I've agreed."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Daphne cooed erratically as she gave her sister a gushy smile. "See! I always knew he loved you!" She smiled as Tracey smirked and raised her eyebrows at Pansy as if to say 'and the dagger just keeps going farther through for you.'

Astoria blushed uncomfortably under her sister's gaze. "Yes, well…thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Draco,<em>

_I am elated to tell you that dress fittings, menus, seating charts, decorations, wine selections, and etc. have all finally been taken care of! I am finally free to hide from my moody sister and Pansy. If I am ever again forced into her company for a prolonged amount of time, I can attest to the fact that one of us will assuredly be maimed in some way. If it weren't for Tracey (the only other sane person), I might've started hitting my head against the counter at the dressmaker's today like a naughty house elf just to make the misery of being around Pansy more bearable…_

_I swear to you now, that if ever I should become some psycho-bride-to-be you have my full permission to deliver this letter back to me as a gentle hint at the insanity that women create in order to make one day 'perfect.' ~ If it weren't for the facts that you're an only child; and I happen to like your parents, we would totally be eloping at this point in time._

_I hope you're doing well! See you at the wedding tomorrow._

_My Love Always, Astoria Greengrass_

Draco smiled fondly from his room as he read through the letter whilst petting his owl softly. Both he and Astoria had been slightly miffed at how demanding and needy Daphne had been in regards to Astoria helping with last-minute details. Her week home hadn't left him anytime to see her except at the wedding – a fact he was none too pleased by.

* * *

><p>He watched as she floated down the aisle in a burnt orange dress that was floor-length with a long slit up to her mid-thigh on the right side. Her dark hair was pulled up; and she wore simple diamond earrings that dangled delicately from her ears. All-in-all, she looked beautiful. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her stand beside the alter as Daphne walked down the aisle and the guests turned to stare at the bride…<p>

"You don't look one with nature…" Astoria smirked as she whispered into Draco's ear from behind, her lips almost touching his ear. "…tsk tsk."

He couldn't help the smile that covered his face as he turned to face, holding her hands captive in his during the process. "Okay Daphne, I'll keep that in mind for your next wedding." He couldn't help but chuckle as Astoria started giggling. "You look beautiful." He smiled as he kissed her, secluded by the big trees at the edge of the property.

"Thanks." She handed him a champagne flute as she took a sip from her own. "And if she has to get married again, then I am fatally ill and unreachable…either or really. I'm seriously never ever helping her with any parties ever again." She shook her head as Draco grabbed her hand pulling her closer with a laugh.

"Dinner has been served, the cake has been cut, the dancing has begun…Let's just go find somewhere to be alone." He smiled as Astoria bit her lip while smirking before draining her glass and pulling him behind her through the edge of the property.

"Our property abuts this huge river back here; and we have a little cottage beside it that we used to take friends to in the summer…It should be empty." She smiled as Draco watched her toss her champagne flute somewhere in the brush and followed suit before taking hold of her hips and squeezing them softly.

"I've missed you." He smiled as he motioned for her to climb on his back. "Come on, I'm sure she's got you strapped into some disgustingly treacherous heels."

"You know her so well." She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just down this path and there it is!" She grinned as she spotted the cottage that had ivy growing up the walls and lilacs growing around the overgrown walkway.

"It looks like someone has been back here…." His face creased as he kept his hand on his wand as they walked towards the door.

"No way. The only people that even know about this are my parents, Aunt Tullia, Daphne, Pansy, Odessa, and I." She frowned as she pushed the door open by outstretching her leg causing it to knock into the wall with a 'bang.' "The bedroom is just upstairs." She held onto Draco more tightly as he ascended the stairs with an easy agility.

"Oh bloody hell!" Draco frowned as Astoria's eyes went wide and she began speaking at the same time.

"My eyes!" Astoria squealed as Blaise moved to hastily cover himself and Odessa with the blanket.

"Shit!" Odessa yelled as she watched Draco cover his eyes and mutter obscenities under his breath as her best friend hid her head behind Draco's head of white-blonde hair. "My dress!" Odessa looked and sounded ruffled as she practically kicked Blaise. "Hand me my damn dress, Zambini!" Her tone was exasperated as she threw her dress on and stood up nunding Blaise's clothing towards him.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" Astoria frowned as she buried her head against Draco's next. "Are they like covered up or something?" She muttered as Odessa sighed.

"Yes...we're dressed, prude." She watched as her friend's head snapped up sharply with a cross expression.

"Don't go there with me, exhibitionist." Astoria frowned as her friend let out a small smile. "I swear, I don't know why I ever brought you here…And you and Blaise…That's bloody disgusting." She cringed.

Draco frowned distastefully at Blaise and Odessa. Half in disbelief that he was losing his best mate to a horrid slag. "Burn those sheets and the mattress….No one should sleep on that after your… tryst." He shuddered as Odessa rolled her eyes and Blaise snickered. "Really Blaise? Grandfall?" His voice was laced with disgust as Odessa huffed and Blaise chuckled pulling her closer.

"So…what were the two of you coming to this little secluded bedroom for anyways, hmm?" Odessa smirked as she circled the couple with a grin.

"Oh piss off, Grandfall." Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise chuckled and pulled Odessa towards the stairs.

"We'll let you all to it. I'll even put my tie on the door for you." Blaise winked as he and Odessa fled the cottage in laughter.

"Use protection!" Odessa called as Astoria slid off of Draco's back with a light click of her heels as they hit the wood floor.

"Sometimes I want to throttle her." Astoria laughed lightly as she pressed her head against Draco's forehead.

"Sometimes I find your comments like that really hot…" Draco smirked as Astoria laughed and he held her closer against his body.

"Sometimes?" She raised an eyebrow as his smirk grew.

"Okay, all the time." He pushed himself flush against her as she began kissing him deeply.

"I've missed you." She mumbled as she kissed him harder. She hadn't realized what being away would do to her. How much she would miss him…want him…

"You need to graduate stat…" He sighed as he felt her pull away from the kiss. "…Tease." He smiled lightly as she played with their entwined fingers before giving him a cheeky grin.

"The best things in life are worth waiting on…" Her voice was sing-song-y as she smiled at his teasing eye-roll. "…That and I wouldn't want to degrade you by suggesting we do _that _for the first time on a bed just vacated by Odessa and Blaise." She watched as his face crinkled up in disgust on cue.

"You really do know how to squash an idea." He smiled slightly as she laughed.

She winked as she took him by surprise by straddling him. "I think I'm pretty good at resurfacing said ideas too. Wouldn't you say so?" She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed slightly before standing up and straightening her dress. "Come on, you owe me a dance, Malfoy." She smiled as she pulled him down the narrow stairs after her.

Draco bit his lip as he watched Astoria descend the stairs from behind her. She had somehow most definitely gotten him wrapped around her dainty finger and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response:<strong>_

_speedsONEandONLY: Hahaha, I can appreciate the fact that you think he's the one that needs cuddling. As it goes, I have a soft spot for these Malfoy men as well, lol. :) And I think you wanted something akin to the scene above...? _

_Bucky5: Thanks dear! And...I know...I'm feeling Drastoria's engagemnt party, wedding, and Scorpius' arrival to be rather eminent. On the upside...I am very excited about the new drastoria I am piecing together. It'll be different than this, but a lot of fun - promise!_

_India'TeamStarkid'J: Thanks so very much! And yes...in the next story Astoria will be the youngest of three children...And quite a spitfire. =D_

_GeeImKate: I think this one very nice/long review totes makes up for not reviewing every chapter - so thank you! Thanks so very much! I do my best to not make Draco ooc._

_snitchstar: Thanks! Haha, I thought Daphne might go a bit coocoo over bridal things...That's all very high-stress, you know, lol_

_karoolis: Thanks so much! :)_

**_Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts!_**


	21. A Midsummer Night

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello! So this chapter isn't exactly what I had planned...but I hope it's still okay! =/ Also, sorry that I've been such a ruddy updater on this story...It's going to pick up very quickly from here on out.

Also! I read a fabulous Drastoria (3 chapters & it's complete) that I think you all might like! Its name is, "Views of a Romance" by Luthina. If you have time and/or interest, please go read and review it! I don't think you'll be sorry you did at all. =)

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Midsummer Night<em>**

* * *

><p>The idea had formed over a year ago when Draco had taken Astoria to the Black beachfront property where in years long past, Narcissa's family had held a "Midsummer's Night" party. Attendees of said party had traditionally worn sparkling costume ball gowns with whimsical touches…And this year, Astoria had convinced Narcissa that they should once again throw the one-time notorious ball…<p>

"I just can't believe what a turn-out we're getting!" Narcissa smiled as she looked up from the long dining table that she and Astoria had transformed into their orderly desk for all of the paperwork and plans they had in relation to the "Midsummer Night" party.

"I think it helps that we're turning it into a fundraising event to help build a new wing onto St. Mungo's for those with war-time and peace-keeping injuries." Astoria smiled as she added yet another reservation to the growing list they had going.

"That helps. But, in all honesty, people are nosy; and this is the first public event that we've held post-war and it was always bound to be very big…especially after so many war-heroes agreed to attend." Narcissa sat back in her high-backed chair as Astoria laughed. "Thank you for helping me with it all." Her expression was soft and fond as Astoria looked up with a blushing smile.

"I'm having quite a lot of fun helping you with it all." She put a few papers to the side to busy her hands as she spoke. "Ever since Draco told me all about this fabled party, I wanted it to exist again. It sounded so magical…" She laughed as Narcissa chuckled.

"I think it's because I always spoke so fondly about it in the stories I'd tell Draco." Her smile widened as she leaned forward onto the table. "But I was always very biased about the party, you know. It's the night that Lucius finally deemed the 'right moment' to ask me the question I'd been waiting on since graduation…I'm garnering Draco told you that as well?" She watched as an embarrassed expression crossed Astoria's face, making her laugh lightly. "Did he tell you that my Father proposed to my Mother at this same party?"

"No." Astoria shook her head as Narcissa nodded.

"It's a bit of a family tradition…" She smirked as she sealed another envelope. "Perhaps Draco will give you the best post-graduation present ever at this little party." Her eyes twinkled as an ill-concealed smile made it's way onto Astoria's face.

"Perhaps…" She had admittedly been hoping that this would be the case from the moment she had heard about the party…

* * *

><p>"She's graduated now, you know?" Lucius stared across the desk at his son who smirked and nodded.<p>

"Yes, Father. We did attend her ceremony." His hand instinctively went for the ring that he always carried in his pocket.

"Well, you ought to propose soon…before she realizes what a gem she is." Lucius's eyes were narrowed as his wife sat down on the arm of his chair.

"Shush, there's no point in rushing him." Narcissa smiled adoringly at her only child. "He'll know when everything is right…Although, I do think she's wishing for a proposal soon." She gave her son a pointed look before sitting back against the chair.

"How exactly did Dad propose again?" Draco looked towards his mother as she beamed and straightened up happily.

"It was the annual Black Midsummer ball…" Her voice was laced with a certain attachment as her husband smiled fondly while listening to her retell a story they had lived.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback:<em>**

_A young lady with flowing blonde hair that had been charmed into soft curls that were half up in a cascading bun that flowed down to meet the hair that hung against her back stood in front of a fountain. She was wearing a long white gown that was embellished with thousands of dainty and tasteful clear crystals. White tulle sleeves covered her arms; and small wings that glittered with clear crystals covered her back."An angel…How very appropriate." Lucius smiled as an eighteen-year-old Narcissa turned to look at him, a radiant smile covering her face, as they stood in a secluded part of the gardens where twinkling lights were strung from the trees and garlands of flowers were hung everywhere possible. The front of her gown had a sweetheart neckline that cinched at the waste before flaring out into a gown. The front had a high slit right up the center where Narcissa's legs could be visible from the knee down. She wore silver strappy heels that glittered as well._

_"I see you opted for a darker look…a vampire?" She smiled as she took in Lucius' costume which was all black with silver embellishments. However, the cape that he wore was lined on the inside with deep plush burgundy velvet (Salazar forbid it look anything remotely like scarlet). She smirked and laughed as he pulled her to him with one hand and placed a kiss on her neck._

_"Yes, this makes this appropriate all night long." He murmured jokingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck still laughing softly. _

_"Mmmm, only if we're hidden in the gardens…" She smiled before kissing him once softly, her tongue just dipping inside his mouth before she pulled away from him smiling coyly as she let her hand glide across a string of the lights as she moved away from him. "…And only if you can catch me." Her eyes twinkled as she dipped behind a bush and into a maze of shrubbery and twinkle lights, Lucius hot on her heels._

_"Cissa!" It wasn't that Lucius didn't enjoy it when his bonded challenged him, because he did. What he didn't enjoy was when his best laid plans went astray due to her inane ability to stay fixed to his routines…that and her general liking of pushing him out of his comfort zone. "Cissa!" His voice was a harsh whisper as he very nearly had to jog to keep up with the girl that was running ahead of him laughing as her heels never completely touched the lush ground. She was gorgeous in ways that she didn't yet know…_

_"Come Lucius! I know you can run faster than this…" She taunted as she sent one devilish smirk his way before rounding a corner at the same time his arm wrapped around her waist and caused her to squeal causing them to both laugh before Lucius righted Cissa and got down on one knee._

_"Cissa, I truly love you more than anything; and I would do anything for you." He stared up at her adoringly as she nodded, a small smile on her face._

_"I know, Lucius." She pulled on his hand softly. "You'll ruin your trousers. Come, stand up." She smiled as he rubbed the pad of his thumb softly over her hand, not making a move to stand. "Everyone will be wandering where we're at…"_

_"Cissa, shush." He smiled as her eyes widened and she looked at him. "You're missing the moment." He smiled before kissing her hand. "I love you, Cissa. And I don't want to wait another day to let the world know your mine…and that I'm yours. Will you marry me?" He pulled a tiny glittering white-gold ring out of his pocket where a large diamond sat amongst a bed of scattered pearls and emeralds._

_"Of course!" Forgetting about her dress she met him on the ground kissing him as he lifted them both up and slid the ring onto her finger. "Oh Merlin, it's beautiful." She looked down at the ring before kissing him again causing him to smirk happily. _

_"He asked!" Bella's loud and distinctive voice called through the air as the guests waited a moment for the answer to the question they had all been waiting on baited breath to hear. "And Cissy said yes!" She grinned as her sister laughed and hugged her. Bella looped her arm through her baby sister's before leading them into the fray of people that were clapping and chatting excitedly at the prospect of another Black wedding - leaving Lucius to follow behind them all-smiles. "I'm so happy for you Cissa." Bella petted her sister's hair lovingly before leaning into her ear, a smirk overtaking her face. "But if he steps one foot out of line, I swear to Salazar you'll happily be the widow and sole inheritor to his Manor and Gringott's vault…"_

* * *

><p>"Merlin, you look gorgeous." Draco smiled as he kissed Astoria at the entrance to the Black home. Her dark hair was up in curls; and she had on a hairpiece that shined with emerald, blue, and clear stones. She wore a form-fitting white sheath dress, where the sheath itself glittered silver. Emerald, blue, and clear crystals were scattered onto the dress making her positively shine. "And everything looks amazing. You did a great job." He smiled as she wrapped her arms about his neck before kissing him softly.<p>

"Thank you." She dusted invisible lint off of his dark dress robes before pulling back to look at him. "You look rather dapper yourself, Mr. Malfoy." She teased as he raised a single eyebrow.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He wore a puzzled expression as she winked and nodded.

"My Malfoy." She kissed his again before holding his hand and leading him to the back gardens which had been transformed to look exactly as they had when Narcissa was young, with a few minor improvements (ie: a stage and a band). "Are you going to dance with me?" She bit her lip as he pulled her close and twirled her round to a word-less/tune-less song.

"I love that you're out of school….That you're always around." He smiled against her cheek as he kept a firm hold on her waist. "I want you to always be with me, Storia…"

"Me too." She smiled her heart fluttering as her sister's voice broke through the otherwise peace.

"There you are, Stori!" Daphne, clad in a gold ensemble, made her way over to her sister. "I need you to tell Mother that chocolate would be an awful color for the drawing room…" She tugged her sister away from Draco and into a throng of newly arrived guests.

* * *

><p>The next time Draco spotted Astoria she was on stage with his mother presenting a check to Angelina Weasley for the new addition to the hospital, which could now be completely built with luxury items thanks to the party. He couldn't help but smile as Astoria stood between his mother and Angelina (an arm around each) looking completely at ease as she spoke with the two and took pictures for the Daily Prophet.<p>

"Listen, I'm not in the habit of helping you out…And this is a strictly one-time thing…" Daphne's voice was off-handed as she stood beside her soon-to-be brother-in-law, a small smile betraying her true caring emotions. "…But you should know that Astoria will exit the stage back by the fountain that is hidden by the pear trees. In case you want to catch her…" She smiled as Draco gave her a grateful grin before darting off to the fountain where sure-enough Astoria was sat alone eyes-closed.

"I would say that you're a roaring success…or will be once this all hits papers." Draco leaned against a tree as Astoria's eyes remained closed but she smiled. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" He smiled before sitting down beside her.

"Because you turned into the man that I never thought you would when we were little…Because despite your flaws you managed to change." Her eyes opened slowly as she turned to face Draco. "Because one day sitting under a tree at another birthday of yours that I expected to fade into the background, you found me…And I knew that I could fall in love with you."

"I didn't know that…" Draco's voice was hoarse as he thought back to a day that had seemed to dark to him…to think that for her it was a bright moment… He kissed her softly pulling her close. "The moment that I realized I would most likely lose everything of any value to me…the moment I received my mark…I knew that I counted you among those very few people that I valued. I think I began falling for you before I was even aware of it."

"Hmm I thought it was our first kiss…" Her voice was teasing as a smirk covered his face arrogantly.

"Well that helped fuel the whole process of course." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes happily before kissing him. "In fact, I think snogging is one of our best joint accolades." He chuckled as he felt her chest move up and down as she giggled.

"Let's just stay here. They won't miss us…and I just want to be here with you." She smiled into his neck as he softly pushed her away to get a look at her face before kissing her lips slowly and softly, his hand reaching inside his pocket.

"Storia, stay with me forever. I'll promise to always do whatever I can, in my power, to make you happy….If you'll say you could love me forever, flaws and all. Because I know there will never be anyone for me besides you." He was down on one knee as she sat on the edge of the fountain – tears in her almost-black eyes. "Marry me, Storia?" He looked hopefully up into her eyes as she nodded and he slid the ring onto her hand.

"I love you, yes." She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks and he hugged her to himself before she kissed him in a searing kiss that she would've been quite okay had it gone on forever.

* * *

><p>"I think we did quite a fine job." Mairead smiled as she stood beside Narcissa and their husbands spying on the young couple from a secluded balcony a ways<br>away from the fountain.

Narcissa smiled as Lucius wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the party went on below. Astoria was exactly what the Malfoys had needed – someone with a kind and forgiving heart that valued traditions while still being able to usher in a new age of thinking and living…someone that could charm them all into being better people without realizing it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response: <strong>Thanks for all of the reviews, per usual! You're all very wonderful and make me so happy!_

_India'TeamStarkid'J: Hello India! Haha, I think that both you and Astoria both like yet find Odessa annoying. I really tried to incorporate a wide range of characters that don't always get so much attention last chapter. I definitely think Tullia needs to make a come-bach, haha. I'm glad you enjoyed the cottage scene and the Pansy show-down, lol. I think Tracey would be amused at being Daphne's bridesmaid...and would enjoy teaming up on Pansy with Astoria._

_Aleera: Haha, Blaise+Odessa was a fan request...But I have to admit, I had funw ith it for sure. And good! I think Draco would've had to have changed quite a bit post-war...would've had to mature and really grow into someone. Self preservation..._

_Bucky5: Haha...well someone has to spoil there moments every now and again. The best things are worth all of the roadblocks, haha. Sorry I took so long to update!_

_snitchstar: ...Wha? I rather idolize Pansy. =P Just kidding, haha. She really is a piece of work!_

_speedsONEandONLY: Where Bodessa went at it! Haha, most assuredly not - Draco wouldn't want to burn his favorite trousers. =P Haha, just a chest._

_GeeImKate: Hello Kate! And yes, things have been a lot brighter! I hope you like it. :)_

_Dancer4756: Why thank you very very much! =] That type of comment always makes my day!_

_midnight blue08: Haha, yes! Poor Stori and Draco...their best mates going at it in the bed they had intended to use for the same purposes, lol. Pansy is a hot-mess...well not so hot...more a pug-faced mess - poor thing, haha. And I think that Tracey was very amused by the entire situation. - Being a bridesmaid in Daphne's wedding, Astoria's behavior in concerns to Pansy...I think she just enjoyed teaming up with Astoria because she never really liked Pansy herself, but now she had an ally._

_Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review. =]_


	22. Uniting

**_Author's Note: _**_Oh wow! I am so sorry for the long wait! I think this chapter was hard for me to write because it means that I am that much closer to the end of this story. However, it was also hard because for me I think it's somehow impossible to judicially write my favorite couple's wedding. So, thank you for your unending patience! Also, my "Petal" sequel won't be posted until I finish this story most likely sometime at the end of this month._

**_Author's Note: _** Thank you so much for your unending patience! I am so very sorry for the long wait. I think this chapter took me forever to post and write because it just means that I am that much closer to the close of this story. And because it seems impossible to me to do justice in writing my favorite couple's nuptials. Anyways, thank you so much for your patience! Also, the "Petal" sequel won't be finished until I finish this story. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uniting<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Lord Burnell &amp; Lady Mairead Greengrass<em>

_Formally invite you to the uniting through holy matrimony of their daughter, Astoria Tullia Greengrass_

_To Lord Lucius & Lady Narcissa Malfoy's son, Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_On the Fifteenth of June at Malfoy Manor_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Previous Year in Snippets:<em>**

After Draco's proposal at the Midsummer's Night Ball, the Greengrass women along with Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks had been busy planning the impending nuptials of Astoria and Draco. After the ball, Andromeda had reached out to her sister who had sent her an invitation and tickets to said event. Although she had been leery at first, she wanted to get to know the nephew she had never gotten to know. That and the war had taught her that time was more precious than people gave it credit for…And she had always loved her baby Cissy…

Astoria's event-planning and fundraising abilities had unintentionally landed her a job as a professional coordinator and host of teas, luncheons, dinners, banquets, and balls aimed at raising funds for various organizations. She enjoyed working with all of the various people she came in contact with; and it was her own way of helping repair the tarnished Malfoy name and reputation. She played with the children in the children's ward of St. Mungo's once a month bringing goodies with her for them.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late!" Astoria half-smiled as she hurried into the back room that had been reserved for her and her bridal party for dress fittings. "My meeting with St. Mungo's ran late, unfortunately. But everything is sorted now which is…" She stopped as she noticed her Mother's worried look that was directed at her Aunt Tullia and Narcissa who seemed to be in some sort of stare-down. "What's happened?" She looked around as Daphne idly flipped through a copy of 'Maternal Witch' while Odessa thumbed through a rack of dresses.<p>

Andromeda raised one eyebrow in humor as she looked to Astoria with a small smile. She had become quite fond of her nephew's bride-to-be who occasionally watched Teddy for her when she went out for dinner with friends and Narcissa. "Cissy thinks you should wear this gown…" She gestured to a long white gown with thin straps. "But Tullia thinks you ought to wear the dress with the halter neck." She smiled as she pointed to the other dress.

"Honestly, I think I know what _my _Goddaughter looks best in!" Tullia snapped as she turned her head and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "After all, I've been shopping for and making her interests my own far longer than you have." Her eyes were cutting as she glanced at Narcissa.

Narcissa's eyes rolled of their own accord as she sat up more stiffly. "Well, I think I know what a Malfoy bride should look like far better than you do, Tullia Greengrass!" Her lips were thin as Astoria stepped between them before they could make anymore comments.

"Actually I already sort of have a dress picked out…" She smiled almost shyly as everyone's eyes turned to her in interest. "I spotted it the other day; and well I'd love your opinion…."

"Well, try it on already!" Daphne laughed as she rubbed her slight baby bump.

Odessa flitted over to the rest of the women as Astoria disappeared into a fitting room. "So do you have any names for the seahorse yet?" She nodded to Daphne's stomach with a teasing grin.

"Seahorse?" Daphne's facial expression was similar to a person that had smelt something particularly fowl.

"That's what size and like shape it is now, yes?" She widened her eyes slightly as she peered at Daphne's bump as if it would come alive at any moment. Acting innocent and slightly stupid always made people less offended…and offending Daphne yet again today wasn't the top of her priority list. Before Tullia and Narcissa had been fighting, she and Daphne had been at each other's throats.

"We don't know what it is yet, actually. So no." Daphne played with her wedding rings as she turned to face the fitting room curtain resolutely ignoring the girl beside her.

"Oh I…" Odessa stopped short as Astoria made her way out of the curtain. "Merlin's saggy left Astoria! You look beautiful!" Her mouth resembled the shape of an 'o' while her eyes looked like saucers. She ignored the older women's frowns as she stared at her best friend.

Astoria smiled and laughed slightly as she looked at the group of women before her knowing that she truly loved each and every one of them, no matter how they made their way into her life. "What do you think?" She bit her lip as she looked at the speechless women.

"You look absolutely stunning." Andromeda's voice was soft as she smiled at the young woman in front of her. She had been so touched to be invited to help with all of the wedding activities since her own daughter had eloped quietly into the night…it was funny how time changed a person's dreams and plans.

Narcissa felt a tug in her chest as she looked at the woman who would become her daughter-in-law. The biggest dream she had ever held for her son was going to come true – he was going to marry a woman that he loved and that loved him. "You truly do."

"Draco won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Tullia grinned as she gazed proudly at the niece who was so much more like a daughter to her.

"Or hands!" Daphne giggled as she wore a broad smile and clapped her hands together. "This is definitely the dress." She nodded as their mother stood up and hugged Astoria.

"My little girl is a bride." Tears made Mairead's eyes shine as she pulled back and looked at her daughter. "You look perfect, Stori." She smiled as Astoria let a tear slip out of her eye and laugh.

"I feel like everything is real now." She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, her engagement ring glittering against the white background of her wedding dress.

* * *

><p>Draco smiled as he stood at the altar that had been made at the base of the lake in the back of the gardens at Malfoy Manor. Gilded seats had been placed in rows where all of their closest family and friends had been seated in anticipation of the much talked about Greengrass-Malfoy wedding. Garlands of flowers had been strung among the chairs and trees with twinkle lights that would come on when the sun finally set. It was just dipping below the horizon at the moment, making the lake sparkle like a giant liquid crystal. He even smiled as Odessa Grandfall made her way down the aisle in an a-line dress cinched at the bust with a sparkly ribbon-like belt that made a bow in the back. The dress was the palest of pinks (a color Draco had been surprised his fiery fiancée would choose…but apparently her favorite color, green, was too over-used by the people they knew); and it flattered both girls who carried a bouquet of white roses.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do I look pretty Daddy?" Astoria smiled over at her father with a nervous smile as they stood just behind the shrubbery almost ready to walk down the aisle behind Daphne. Her dark curls were up in a simple up-do; and an old Malfoy family tiara set on her head where a veil hung from her head dipping down to her lower back. In her hands she grasped a bouquet made with the palest of pink roses.<p>

Burnell smiled proudly as he gazed at his daughter lovingly. It was hard not to remember a time he had spied on his wife and daughters when Astoria was eleven; and the event was for an event very similar_…_

_"Do I look pretty Mummy?" A small girl with coal black hair and large blue eyes asked as she twirled slowly in an ornate iridescent silvery-blue dress for her mother and sister's inspections. _

_"Oh, Astoria..." Mairead Greengrass breathed out slowly and happily, her eyes focused on her small eleven-year-old daughter. "...You look absolutely beautiful darling."_

"You don't look pretty, Astoria. You look beautiful." He squeezed her hand as a woman cued them to walk down the aisle. "He's a lucky man…And you're lucky too." He added before they came into the view of the assembled guests.

"I know I am." She smiled as she kissed her father's cheek before looking up to the altar to see her Draco for the first time that day. She couldn't help the radiant smile that made its way onto her face or the fact that she felt as if she was practically running down the aisle to him instead of taking the slow measured steps she had practiced under her sister's stern watch. At this moment in time, she didn't care if there was another person in the gardens with them besides the officiate.

He felt as if his breath were stuck somewhere in mid-breath as she turned to face him and her face lit up in a smile that could be seen even underneath her veil. He could feel a smile stretching across his own face of its own accord as she made her way towards him. He was positive that no one had ever looked as stunning and perfect as she did in this moment ever. Her dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that hugged all of her curves and flowed out into a small skirt at the bottom. The dress was made of a crisp yet dainty white lace; and at the center of her waist she wore a glittering sash much like the bridesmaids. The necklace he had given her all those years ago sat against her neck; and the engagement ring caught the light against the setting sun. He couldn't help the way his heart fluttered as he lifted her veil; and took her hands in his…Or the way every word he spoke of their vows seemed to reverberate within him.

She smiled into his eyes as she slipped his wedding band onto his finger. She smiled as he squeezed her hand; and the magical bond that tied them together wrapped around them; and Draco sealed the ceremony with a light sweet kiss against her lips as their friends and family clapped for them.

"I love you; and you've never looked more beautiful." His breath tickled against her ears as they walked down the aisle; and he held her close. His lips grazing against the side of her head in a feather-light kiss.

"I love you too, husband." She smiled up at him as he smirked.

"And I you, Mrs. Malfoy." He couldn't help himself as he kissed her full on the mouth as guests no-doubt caught them. There was a day when none of this seemed likely or even possible. At that moment a little boy with bright blue hair caught his attention as the boy ran from his Aunt Andromeda laughing…and it made him wander what his own child with Astoria would be like…

* * *

><p>Tullia watched with tears in her eyes as her niece laughed and danced with her new husband along with the other young people. She felt Narcissa's presence beside her before she actually saw her… "The Manor and grounds actually look lovely…for being a one-time Death Eater stomping ground…" She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as a slight smile lit on Narcissa's face.<p>

"Thank you, Tullia. I'm sure that from you that is a compliment." She smiled over at the other woman, feeling so young and so old all at once. "Your dress looks nice…even if it was meant for someone half your age."

Tullia smiled over at the other woman slightly as they both let out a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to one of your new homes, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco teased with a smirk as he carried Astoria over the threshold of the Malfoy beach house.<p>

"You're always going to be arrogant about some things, aren't you?" She joked as she giggled and clung to his neck as he ascended the stairs to the waiting bedroom.

"That's the Malfoy Charm, love." He snickered as she laughed and relaxed in his arms. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as mine for the rest of our lives…" His smile softened as he waited outside the doorway to the bedroom and she kissed him softly.

"We're both lucky." She kissed him as she began undoing his tie causing him to pull back slightly with a smirk.

"And what do you think you're doing, Mrs. Malfoy?" It was too good an opportunity to pass up in teasing her.

She smirked as she slipped out of his arms and began undoing the row of buttons on the back of her dress as she walked into the room, her head looking back at him with a grin. "I'm making up for lost time. I never thought that we'd stay for the end of the reception in a million years…" She watched as his eyes widened slightly and a slow smirk made its way back onto his face. "Are you going to help me or…?"

"Allow me, Storia..." He smiled as he pressed soft kisses against her back as he undid the seemingly endless row of dainty buttons. He had been right. All of the best things were worth the wait and effort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up Next: I know this chpater was uber fluffy...but it's a wedding! Weddings and babies should be fluffy!<strong>_

_I just wanted to let you know that there are still a few chapters to go! =] So get excited for:_

_- Drastoria babysitting, becoming Godparents, and Astoria becoming pregnant! And Odessa picks a china pattern. ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response: <strong>Thank you so much for all of your absolutely wonderful reviews! I am always appreciative of your support and encouragement._

_speedsONEandONLY: I know! Me too...way to close to the end. And I am so so happy you enjoyed the last chapter! =]_

_amama123: Thanks! And sorry for the wait. =/_

_Bucky5: Yay! Love that you liked the flashback!_

_StarStruck99: Thanks so much!_

_alicenotinwonderland: Thanks so much! And I'm really glad you like how I've written Lucissa. I just think it's far more likely that the Malfoys would rebound post war. I mean sure they won't be the most popular immediately...but they're Slytherins to the core. Which means, they have self-preservation as an innate trait...They were made to rebuild themselves, imo._

_snitchstar: ...But I always wanted a pug face! =( Haha, thanks!_

_India'TeamStarkid'J: Thanks so much! And...I figured the time Lucissa grew up in was probably very ethereal and old school magical...plus I wanted a nice ball, haha._

_Luthina: You're welcome! It's well-deserved! Thanks._

_GeeImKate: Awww, thank you! I hope things are going better for you! I'm glad it made you happy. I think we were all waiting on and deserved a proposal, haha. And THANK YOU!_

_DirectorOfDreams: Thanks. =) I'm glad you didn't think it was too much or something._

_FanofSlytherins7711: Oh, thank you so much! Very glad you've enjoyed it all._

_Jadeninja: I'm glad you like the side stories that go with the main story but sort of make other things clearer. I really enjoy writing the flashbakcs and sidestories...they just make things sort of fun. Haha, stalk away! I'm glad that someone likes them! Thanks MJ! And Astoria really is the best, haha_

_MysticEmma: ...The wedding was what had me stuck, haha, but after 20+ chapters I had to write it. And I'm so pleased that you like my story! =]_


	23. Adventures of the Happily Married

**_Author's Note: _**_Okay...Thanks for sticking with me! Thank you for the awesome reviews! And, I hope I updated this in a more timely fashion. I believe I'll have another chapter out very very soon! Also, my "Petal" sequel won't be posted until I finish this story most likely sometime at the end of this month. _

**_FanFic Suggestion: _**_So, I sometimes suggest stories up here...And I have a new suggestion for you all! It is a LilyScorp, but it's AU and mysterious. Anyways, I really like it! It's called: "The Devil's Knight;" and it's by runningYODA. Give it a try and leave a review, if you do! Thanks! =]_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adventures of the Happily Married<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sometime After the Wedding…<em>**

"Draco…sweetie." Astoria kissed Draco's temple and then lips softly as she positioned herself so that she was straddling his middle as he continued to sleep peacefully. She smirked down at him happily as she ran her hand through his fray of white-blonde hair lovingly. "Darling, the baby's crying…" She giggled as his eyes popped open in a sleepy daze.

"Baby?" His voice was a deep grumble as he yawned and his hand seemed to rub Astoria's backside of its own accord. "What baby?" His eyes started to close again as Astoria leaned down and kissed him passionately causing him to wake up and respond to her kiss. He groaned as she pulled away from him with a laugh.

"Our niece is born!" Her entire face looked as if it were radiating happiness, which if it could've it certainly would've. "Let's go see her!" She grinned as she moved off of him and began slipping into a casual dress and heels.

"What time is it?" He squinted his eyes into the semi-darkness as he read the clock. "Merlin, Astoria! It's three a.m." He frowned as Astoria pulled him up and began throwing clothes at him.

"It's not every day your first and potentially only niece is born." Her bottom lip stuck out as he sighed before slipping a black t-shirt over his head and black slacks on. "Besides, I love how precious brand new babies are." She didn't even notice the wistful sigh that left her mouth as she thought about newborn babies.

"Have you ever even held a brand new baby?" One eyebrow rose in disbelief as she shrugged with a coy smile. "Or held a baby at all?"

"Of course not. I'm the baby of my family. But I'm positive that I will love it." She nodded as Draco laughed and followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why we had to sneak into St. Mungo's." Draco grumbled as he pulled a leaf off of his trousers while Astoria giggled at him; and pulled a twig out of his hair.<p>

"Technically it's past visiting hours…" She tried to hold in a laugh as Draco gave her an incredulous expression.

"Oh, three in the morning isn't visiting hours? How odd. You'd think after all of the money we've given them though they'd let us see your sister for five minutes." He pouted as he pointed to a scrape on his arm that Astoria just laughed at.

"Actually, they probably would've let us in since I do so much fundraising for them…That and I know a lot of the night staff." She smirked at Draco's outraged expression before kissing him. "But there's something undeniably sexy about sneaking in with you…Even if you did have a spot of trouble climbing that tree."

He raised one eyebrow skeptically as his hands squeezed her hips softly. "So you _do _have a kinky side…" He joked with a smirk as she blushed slightly.

"Trust me, you'll be repaid later." Her breath tickled against his ear as she slowly kissed his ear in the storage closet before pulling away temptingly.

"Let's go see this offspring of theirs so that we can go home." He wiggled his eyebrows causing his wife to laugh and push him out of the closet and towards Daphne's room. Draco raised his eyebrow as Theo came striding towards them with a relieved expression.

"Oh good. Daph was asking for you." He smiled as he ushered them into a room where Daphne sat up in a bed, a small bundle cradled in her arms.

"You came!" Daphne smiled happily as she whispered her exclamation. "I thought you might've decided to wait until the morning…" She trailed off as her sister very nearly ran to her side before awing over the baby.

"Of course not! We had to see our niece." She smiled as she stared down at the bundle as Draco stood awkwardly near the doorway. "May I?" She gestured towards the baby as Daphne nodded.

Draco couldn't help the small smile that he wore as he watched Astoria hold the baby with ease…looking as if she'd done it many times before instead of looking like the beginner she was. Despite her ease in the situation, he found himself still standing a few feet away from her before she finally looked up from that baby to him with a radiant smile.

"Look at her, Draco. She's so adorable." She smiled as she made her way to where her husband was standing so that he could look at their newest family member. "Isn't she just beautiful?"

Draco smiled up at Daphne for a moment before he looked down at the baby and smiled in his reserved way. "We'll be hexing boys away from her for certain." His smile broadened as Astoria and Daphne began laughing.

Theo looked a bit uncomfortable at the comment before turning to his wife. "I told you a boy would be easier." To which Daphne hit his arm rather roughly. "But of course, I wouldn't ever trade her in or wish her away or anything…"

Daphne rolled her eyes before she pulled him down next to her on the bed. "I know, you git." She smiled up at her sister before really taking in Draco's appearance. "Draco, what happened to your trousers?" She frowned at the out-of-place and completely un-Malfoy-like hole in Draco's trousers.

Draco frowned as he looked down at his pants before growing pink in the cheeks with an irritated look at his smirking wife. "I'm not going near another tree again, woman! I'm not some jungle man. For Merlin's sake, these are expensive trousers!" His exclamation only seemed to increase everyone else's amusement as they laughed at him.

"Shh, you'll upset her." She pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek before catching him off guard by placing the baby in his arms awkwardly.

"Storia…I don't know about this." He could feel his heart beat out of his chest as he the baby in his arms slightly away from his body. He stared at the baby as she continued to stare up at him, almost as if she were amused by his antics. "What's her name?" He broke the lingering silence, slowly bringing her closer to his chest.

"We want her middle name to be Mum's name…" Daphne trailed off as her sister nodded and hugged her.

"She'll be so pleased, Daphne." She smiled as she ran a hand over her sister's glossy hair comfortingly. Their parents had gone on an impromptu round-the-world trip around the time Draco and Astoria had gone on their honeymoon; and were currently somewhere in North America.

"We can't settle on a first name though. We thought of my Mum's…" Theo trailed off as Daphne shuddered.

"It's a horridly ugly name; and it doesn't fit her at all." She shook her head as Draco settled down into an armchair with the baby; and the others began discussing names.

"What about Adora?" Draco's voice broke through the still room, causing the occupants to be slightly surprised.

"Adora Mairead Nott…" Daphne trailed off slowly, a smile forming on her lips. "I think it's perfect." She smiled up at Theo who nodded with a smile (happier at her being named without anymore assaults on him than anything).

Astoria couldn't help but fall more in love with her husband as he nodded with a disinterested shrug, as if he hadn't just given their niece her first name. He just looked so perfect holding a baby… She kissed his head as she sat on the arm of the chair carefully.

"We were also wandering if you'd be godparents?" Daphne smiled hopefully as her sister nodded excitedly and Draco looked up at nodded once with a ghost of a smile.

"Of course we'll be Adora's godparents." She smiled as she kissed the sleeping baby's forehead softly. "Adora…" She looked up at her sister and brother-in-law with a teasing smirk. "You know, the Potter's just had a little boy a month or so back..."

"What does a Potter or Weasley or whatever they call themselves now baby have to do with it?" Daphne's nose crinkled in distaste as Theo frowned in confusion.

"Just that Adora Potter sounds pretty perfect too." She smirked as her sister's eyes widened in a shocked horror; and Draco's body shook slightly with silent mirth against his wife's side.

"My daughter won't be marrying a boy with tainted blood." Theo frowned as he wife shook her head.

Astoria couldn't help but laugh as she took Adora from Draco's arms and gave her back to her sister. "I'm just joking." She kissed her sister's head softly, placating her easily. "Although, you never know..." She smiled as Theo merely looked at his wife who was rolling her eyes.

"I think you're sleep deprived." Daphne commented as Draco stood. "Take my crazy sister home; and get her to bed." She smirked at Draco who wrapped an arm around Astoria.

"Bed her. Not a problem." He smirked with a wink at Theo as Daphne groaned and Astoria elbowed him in the side lightly.

"Oh get out of here before I decide the two of you as godparents is just asking for trouble!" Daphne called jokingly as Draco and Astoria laughed (waving as they made their way out of the hospital).

* * *

><p>"She was so sweet." Astoria yawned as she curled up against Draco's side sleepily.<p>

"She really was." He wrapped an arm around his wife, happy to be back at home and in bed.

"You sound surprised." She laughed as she looked up at his guilty expression.

"I didn't actually know what a baby would be like. I mean I knew she'd be tiny…but they're sort of interesting. Aren't they?" He smiled as she quirked her eyebrow. "I mean they look just like us only they're small…just a little bigger than a Pygmy Puff." He commented in an amazed tone as Astoria laughed and kissed his lips.

"Yeah…They sort of are." She smiled as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against his neck.

He smirked as he kissed her head. "Except she definitely had Daphne's nose." He chuckled as Astoria laughed before settling back down against him.

"I wander what ours would look like…" Her voice was quiet, as she felt uncertainty tug at her. Sure they had talked about having a family in theory…in a very far away theoretical future. But seeing him hold Adora…she didn't want to wait for some far away theoretical future to find out.

He rubbed her back as he thought about what their child could look like. Of course it'd have the trademark Malfoy hair…but whose eyes would it have? Whose personality? "Maybe we should have one." His voice was devoid of emotion or attachment as he spoke softly, testing the waters. Feeling more certain that he did want a child as he said the words aloud.

She felt her heart leap and beat erratically as she pulled away to look at him seriously. "Like…now?" She peered into his eyes as she bit her lip, smiling hesitantly as he looked into her eyes before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Why not?" He smiled against her lips as she began to kiss him more forcefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response: Once again, thanks for taking the time to review! xxx<strong>_

_India'TeamStarkid'J: Yay! I'm glad that all of the random scenes combined made it an enjoyable chapter to read. I just didn't want to focus multiple chapters on wedding planning...so I thought it tied it all together nicely withut dragging things out._

_speedsONEandONLY: Aww, thanks! =] And...Draco babysitting...hehehe, love it!_

_amama123: ...*blushing* Thank you, so very much._

_StarStruck99: Yay! Thank you! The next chapter should be funny._

_Bucky5: ...Yes. However, Astoria hasn't gotten her pregnancy chapter...Scorpius hasn't been born...And there's still a chpapter or two about the pre-Hogwarts years for Scorpius. =] So...that's something! and thanks!_

_Sabine8195: Thanks!_

_FanofSlytherins7711: Haha, yay! Glad we all loved the wedding. And babysitting will of course be funny, haha._

_Guest: Thank you!_


	24. All the Reasons Why

**_IMPORTANT ~ Author's Note: _**_Thank you for your reviews and general support! Anyways, I have a few things to say before you read this chapter. Firstly, this chapter turned out to be quite different than I had originally planned. It became way more serious and sort of sad than I had intended. When I set out, I thought this would be a funny chapter about Draco and babies...But it didn't turn out that way. Anyways, there WILL be a funny babysitting chapter to come - but this isn't it. This is more of a chapter to explain relationships and situations that are more prominent in the sequel and later chapters of this story. Thanks!_

_Also! HAPPY BIRTHDAY to amama123! Hope you enjoyed the speedy update! =]_

* * *

><p><strong><em>All the Reasons Why<em>**

* * *

><p>"What do you think of the honey-colored walls, hmm?" Astoria smiled as she kissed her gurgling eleven-month-old niece's head while walking around the newly redecorated den. Lately she had been spending her time redecorating and in some cases (such as the old dungeons) completely restructuring the Manor. Lightening the colors of the walls and furniture, while still maintaining the charm and character of the home; and giving things an overhaul so that hopefully one-day people wouldn't be terrified of what the Manor had once been. However, the den had been one of the biggest hurtles…Draco was none too keen on a color so Gryffindor or Hufflepuff like. "I think it looks nice…cheerful." She smiled as he niece giggled brightly. "Yes I do, Adora! And I think you do too…" She couldn't help but laugh as Adora's head dove into her neck, slobbering onto her silk shirt.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco sighed half in aggravation and half in tiredness as he entered the Manor where he and Astoria lived with his parents. However, his parents were presently away at their beach home in France – hoping that the change in scenery and weather might cure his father's ever-worsening illness. The past couple of days had been spent in stuffy boardrooms in excruciating business meetings; and though he always got what he aimed for, it didn't mean that these meetings didn't drive Draco mad. As he hung up his coat, he couldn't help but smile as he heard Astoria signing in the den. "Hello, love." He grinned as he snuck up from behind and pus his arms around her waist, only to be thwarted by a bulge he wasn't expecting.<p>

"Oh!" She felt her heart leap out of her as she felt someone holding her, slowly relaxing as she realized who it was – just as Adora started crying because of Astoria's startled jump. "Oh, it's okay Adora." She bounced as she turned towards Draco giving him a sympathetic expression. "Shhh…" She soothed as the little girl continued to scream.

"Here, let me." Draco took Adora from her arms like a pro, frowning slightly as Adora calmed down slowly. "I'm sorry; I didn't know she was coming over again…" He patted Adora's back as Astoria kissed his cheek softly.

"Neither did I." She shook her head with a sigh as she bent down to put one of Adora's toys into a chest behind the oversized couch. "Apparently Theo has business in Egypt for a few days; and 'how do I expect Daphne to remain sane if she doesn't get any time with her husband?'" She rolled her eyes as Draco sneered.

"She's always got an excuse to not be around her own daughter; and Theo's even worse! He's traveled more since her birth than he ever has. What I don't understand is how we've been ending up with her as of late? Or more precisely why it's escalated from day visits to overnight stays?" Draco's expression only softened when Adora's chubby hand pulled at his cheek with a gummy grin. "I mean, don't they have a bloody nurse or nanny or someone if they aren't going to be around to raise her themselves? What does 'godparent' stand for these days? Common household help?"

"I don't know…" Astoria bit her lip helplessly before Draco sighed and pulled her towards them before kissing her head; and holding her close. "I'm sorry, I am. It's just work has been so hectic; and I haven't gotten to see you…and now that I do have time we can't even do as we please because we have a baby that isn't even ours..."

"I know." She kissed her husband fully on the lips effectively cutting him short before taking Adora from his arms. "I promise that I'll talk to Daphne about it as soon as they return." She watched as his expression softened and a look of guilt crossed his face and lingered. "Don't. Don't feel all bad about it. I understand everything you just said, perfectly. And I agree. As much as I love spending time with Adora, she needs her parents…and we have things we need to do too." She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright…but I'm still you know…" He nodded his head to the side jerkily as he spoke. "…for being a git to you. It's not your fault."

She couldn't help but laugh at his apology or lack thereof. Some things were going to take a lifetime to change. "Come on, my git of a husband. I have something to show you." Her voice and smile were cheeky as she led him downstairs into the part of the house that used to be the dungeons, but had now been transformed into a bright and luxurious at-home spa of sorts. There was a large pool and sauna, as well as plants, seating, and a bar. The beautiful arches were still intact, but beyond the bare bones, the room had been transformed into an unrecognizable place.

"Wow." He couldn't help but stop and stare at the room around him. The area seemed very light; and almost very inviting. The colors were clear and vivid…and if he hadn't known that this part of the manor had once housed dungeons, he would've never guessed it. "This is…" He shook his head as Astoria beamed proudly. "You did a really nice job, Storia." He swung the baby out of her arms and kissed her before plopping down in a lounge chair with Adora perched in his lap.

"Thanks, love." She smirked as she sat down in a chair besides his, watching as he allowed their niece to play with and chew on his tie. "How did this meeting go anyways?"

"Oh, that." He smirked arrogantly over at his wife. "Well, let's just say that I didn't have to make any compromises this time."

"That's wonderful!" She smiled proudly as she squeezed her husband's arm; and a loud rumbling toot emitting from the smallest lady present.

Draco's eyes widened in horror at the sound and warm feeling against his shirt, as Astoria snorted in laughter. "What…what is that?" His nose bunched up on its own accord due to the overwhelming pungency that was emitting from her. He looked at the giggling baby in a sort of frenzied panic, holding her in midair away from his body to reveal that her dirty nappy had went through her outfit and onto his dress shirt. "Oh bloody hell! Astoria, you've got to take it!" He felt as if he were going to vomit at the sight of his soiled shirt.

She couldn't help but laugh as he sat the baby down on the ground beside her chair as she stared at his shirt dumbly. "Just take it off Draco…." She continued to giggle as she pulled Adora's dress off of her and made her way up the stairs, Draco following behind like a confused puppy.

"I…she…How did s_he _do that?" His voice was one of disgusted awe as he watched his wife hold up Adora in the tub to wash her off.

"She's Theo's daughter." Astoria nodded mock-seriously before laughing at Draco's put-out expression. "Really though Draco, take that shirt off; and throw it in the bin. _You _smell like a rotten nappy." She shivered with a cringe as she dried Adora in a towel; and Draco disgustedly undid his shirt and tossed it in the bin before taking his trousers off and sliding into the shower.

"She's a bloody terminator with her explosions…" He grumbled as the hot water poured down his back; and Astoria made her way out of their large bathroom to put the baby to sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco looked up from his papers in bed as Astoria softly shut their door and cuddled up against him in bed. "Is the Terminator finally out for the night?" He smirked down at his wife as she laughed softly, an amused expression on her face.<p>

"Yes – finally." She sighed happily as she wrapped an arm around Draco's torso and closed her eyes. "Although, I wouldn't let Daphne hear you calling her little girl a 'Terminator.' I rather think that might upset her more than me saying she could end up with little James Potter."

Draco snickered as he set his papers aside and clicked the lights off. "Want to bet on it, love?" He pulled Astoria flush against him, kissing her nose sweetly in the process. "I think the Nott's would rather their pride and joy be nicknamed the terminator than have her marry into a family of Gryffindors."

"I don't bet on sure losses. I am a Slytherin after all." She smiled sleepily as Draco chuckled lightly. "Self-preservation and cunning and all of that…"

"Sweet dreams, my lovely snake seductress…" He captured her lips in a kiss as she laughed throatily against his neck.

"Seductress?" A smile covered her face as Draco's hand rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Mhmm…you're quite the seductress, love. Whether covered in slobber or donned in jewels, I've never met a more lovely or seductive lady." He smiled as his arm moved in slow lazy movements. "And lucky me to have you as my wife."

"Very lucky you indeed…"

* * *

><p>"Daphne!" Astoria smiled as her beaming sister entered her home and hugged her. "How was Egypt?" She led her into the sunroom, as a house elf served tea; and Adora played on the floor.<p>

"Hot." Daphne laughed as she took a sip of her tea, paying very little attention to the daughter she had left for a week. "But, Theo's going back for a couple of weeks next month; and I'm so excited! His business partner over there has the most entertaining family…"

Astoria could feel her disdain and irritation growing as her sister prattled on-and-on about the high wizarding society of Egypt. "Daphne…" She interrupted as her sister looked at her slightly startled at the intrusion on her monologue. "…Aren't you going to ask after Adora?"

"Of course not!" Daphne laughed as she patted her younger sister's arm patronizingly. "I can see her now; and she looks perfect! Just as before. Besides, you're quite good with her."

"Quite good with her?" Astoria's voice was steely with rage as her eyes narrowed on her sister. "Quite _good _with her?" Her tea cup clattered against the saucer as her pulse raced. "I've watched her all bloody week with not a single owl from you! And now you're talking 'bout going over to Egypt again? You _are_ going to take her this time. Aren't you?"

Daphne blinked her eyes a couple of times, caught off guard by her sister. "Stori, it's a business trip! Babies are hardly conducive for business affairs…" Her voice was low and harsh as she spoke, clearly wanting the subject to be dropped.

"You're not some childless couple, Daphne! You have other commitments! And Draco and I have things to attend to as well, that don't have a single thing to do with you or your family." She watched as her sister's cheeks tinged pink in anger and hurt. "We love Adora, we do. But…but you're her parents." Her voice softened as she took in her sister's immaculate yet over-examined outer appearance. "Daphne, this isn't like you. You were so excited to have a baby… What's happened?" She watched as her sister's eyes drooped.

"You're lucky that Draco loves you the way he does. I mean he absolutely _adores _you." Her voice was slightly shrill as she looked out the window and spoke, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"What does Draco have to do with any of this?" Astoria's face crinkled in confusion as her sister shook her head slightly.

"You don't get it, Astoria." She looked at her sister, her immaculate façade quickly crumbling. "Remember when we were younger – before you and Draco ever really talked or got on? You always thought I was so lucky to actually be bonded to a boy that I loved; and loved me back. And I thought I saw how indifferent Draco was; and I felt lucky too." She watched as her sister nodded slightly. "But I've long since realized that Draco was never indifferent. Before he even took the time to get to know you or fall in love with you he was already attached to you – respected and mesmerized. He may have been a right prat to your face on numerous occasions, but no one –not even Pansy- dared speak ill of you for the repercussions he would enforce even then. Theo was always kind and supportive of me, but he never cared like that." She shook her head as Astoria tried to interrupt. "And then, Draco woke up one day and realized who you were. He saw the person that I'd always seen in you. Beautiful inside and out…And he fell in love with you." Her face seemed to melt into a sad smile. "He _adores_ you, Stori. Unlike Theo, Draco couldn't care less if Pansy or Tracey Davies are in the room. It's like the only person he sees is you – because he doesn't even care to look for or see anyone else. He _knows _that he has the very best."

"Oh Daphne…" She felt her heart breaking slightly for her crumpling sister. How had she not seen her own sister's hurt? How had she missed the cracks in her sister's relationship? "…Theo loves you. I know he does."

"I know he loves me. But, Theo doesn't adore me – at least not like that." She quickly wiped away her tears, trying to regain her composure. "His eyes always search out Tracey and associates he's met through work at events. Networking is so important to him. Draco wouldn't dream of putting anything else before you or your family. And if he could get away with being an absolute recluse – only socializing with you – I'm sure he would. But there's a nagging part of me that isn't always so sure with Theo." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "So I follow him everywhere. I always have. Because the moment I stop, we'll drift apart. I'll become his perfect society wife that cares for his child while he travels for business and potentially takes mistresses along the way. And I couldn't handle that, Astoria. I'm not independent or assured like you are." Her voice was stronger as Astoria squeezed her hand.

"But can you take knowing that your daughter is growing up without her parents? That one day you may not even really know one another?" She searched into her sister's eyes, trying to understand the girl she once knew so well.

"If I don't stand by Theo's side at all times, then Adora won't have a family." She shrugged slightly. "I suppose I've picked the lesser of two evils. If I don't have a good marriage, I'll resent her, Astoria. I'll resent what happened to Theo and I; and I know that sounds awful. But, this way when we are in town, Adora gets to have a perfectly normal and happy family…"

"And when you're gone…?" She couldn't help the frown that she wore.

"And when we're gone she has the best Godparents in the world to look after her and teach her. I chose the two of you because I knew that you would love her when we couldn't be around." Her voice was soft and unsympathetic as she spoke.

"I see…" It was as if words were escaping her lips of their own accord because she really couldn't see.

"You're the lucky one now, Stori." She hugged her sister and shut her eyes. "And I'm truly happy to know that you won't ever have to make these compromises. You have something special."

* * *

><p>Draco looked up as Astoria quietly got into bed beside him that night and clung onto his side morosely. "Is everything okay?" He frowned as he wrapped a comforting arm around her – worrying about all of the possible inflictions she could be suffering.<p>

"I talked to Daphne today." Her voice was soft as she laid her head against his shoulder and stared at his bare chest, not really seeing it.

"Did you two fight or something?" He frowned as he rubbed her bare arm, his eyes trying to find hers.

"No, not really." She sighed as she intertwined her fingers with his. "We're just really lucky you know? You and I?" She finally met his eyes as he nodded slightly still lost. "To be so in love…to not have to worry about one or the other of us doing something stupid or jeopardizing…"

"It's because we both know what we have." His voice caressed her as his chin rested against her head. "And by some miracle, you're as in love with and devoted to me as I am to you…which is pretty hopelessly." He smiled as she looked up and kissed him.

"I love you." She cuddled up against him, allowing him to pull her into his lap to hold her.

"I love you." He kissed her head as they sat in the quiet not needing to say anymore for they both understood everything the other was conveying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response: Wow! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I appreciate your encouragement and support so much. Up next: China patterns...babysitting...and a surprise<strong>_

_speedsONEandONLY: Haha, Draco faking it? Pshht...jk! Haha, that sounded a bit dirty, lol. Haha, glad you liked it though!_

_Bucky5: Thanks! =) I'm very excited to write a preggo Astoria, haha. I think she'd be a spitfire._

_FanofSlytherins7711: Thanks you so much! And agreed, haha!_

_OhMyJonasHP: Thank you! And I thought it was high-time Draco be comfy around those closest to him; and joke a bit. _

_crazy's wat i aim for: Hahahaha, that line just came to me (and it may be a bit ooc), but O had to use it because it made me happy and giggly, haha. And glad you like the name! _

_MysticEmma: Thank you so very much. That's very sweet of you_

_amama123: Did you see your shout out? =D Haha, thanks dear! _

_DirectorOfDreams: Glad you liked my sweet fluffiness! And...I think Draco has progressed enough in this story for his sweet side to be visible and real. And! If you like JamesxAdora...Take a look at the sequel, "Petal in the Snake Pit." The third story will feature a lot more JamesxAdora though, haha._

_AnnyP: Aww, thank you! That just makes my night! You have no idea. Honestly, I am so very thrilled that you like my story all around. And, definitely take a look at my other works and let me know what you think! =]_

_nora: Thank you! And I'd never considered giving James and Adora their own fanfic...but I might just have to do that! :) However, if you want to see them as Hogwarts students, "Petal in the Snake Pit," the sequel to this series has quite a few scenes with them. _

_Thanks again!_


	25. Time Keeps Slipping By

**_Author's Note: _**_Thank you for your reviews and general support! Sorry I took so long to update... _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time Keeps Slipping By ~ Multiple Parts<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I. <em>****_China Patterns_**

* * *

><p>Astoria couldn't help the girlish squeal that left her lips as she detached a large creamy envelope from her best friend's owl. "Draco!" She called into the quiet air of the Manor as she tore open the envelope to reveal a piece of Odessa's customary stationary in front of an invitation.<p>

"What? What is it?" Draco's breathing was labored as he had run down the stairs to check on his wife believing that something was wrong instead of right.

She looked up with a breathtaking smile as she waved the invitation in front of him. "She wants the gilded bronze china pattern." Her eyes sparkled as Draco stared at her in confusion.

"Who?" He loosened his tie as his wife kissed his cheek.

"Odessa, of course." She grinned happily as she went to grab her purse while Draco looked at the contents of the letter:

_"My Dearest Best Friend Stori, I hope you're up for the role of Matron of Honor! I think I'm finally ready to join you in the ranks of married women. _

_Your Friend, Odessa Grandfall_

_P.S. Viktor and I would like the new gilded bronze china pattern that Gershok's just debuted."_

* * *

><p>"And you said the waist in this dress is extendable?" Odessa pursed her lips as the clerk at 'Twillfit and Tattlings' nodded a bit nervously. "What do you think, Stori?" The blonde leggy woman looked at her best friend, her nerves showing. "Do I look like a…bride?"<p>

Astoria smiled as her (newly acquired bridesmaid dress) flow-y purple dress she wore fluttered and pooled around her knees prettily. "You are going to make an enchanting bride. Viktor won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." She carefully placed a veil in her friend's hair causing Odessa to nod at the clerk.

"This is the one." She smiled as a tear slipped down her face and the clerk fitted both Odessa and Astoria's dresses in record time.

As the girls exited the shop and picked up éclairs before stopping to sit and chat at their favorite spot in the park, Astoria felt her conscious nagging. Odessa wasn't the type of girl that worried about expanding dress middles or cried when she found the right dress. She was the type of girl that was more worried about the amount of jewels she could show off; and how original the dress was. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant!" The words slipped out of Odessa's mouth in a sort of stunned rush. "Oh Stori, I wasn't meant to have children." Tears pooled in her eyes as Astoria stared at her like a fish out of water. "I mean…Viktor still travels so much to play quidditch. We were going to wait years and then…" She trailed off looking at her friend in a desperate fashion that made her seem very unlike the young woman she had always been.

Astoria shook her head as she forced a smile and hugged her friend. "Stop, it'll all work out. And I'm sure Viktor must be thrilled. He seems like the type that would rather be a dad than be an international sports pro." She felt her heart tug as she pulled away from her glowing best friend. "And you'll be a wonderful mother – so quirky and loving and divine." She nodded as Odessa smiled hopefully and nodded.

"Thanks, Stori." Odessa sat back as she watched baby ducks waddle along with their mother towards the water. "You always know what to say."

* * *

><p>"Where's Astoria?" Draco frowned at their house elf, Mitzy, as she played with the lace hem of her brightly colored dress before meeting Draco's concerned gaze as he sat at the head of the dining table ready for dinner.<p>

Mitzy blinked her overly large blue eyes before speaking. "Mistress said she doesn't feel well; and will just sleep." The house elf nodded, looking as if she wanted to say more.

"Mitzy, what is it?" Draco's brow creased as the house elf bobbed as it walked towards him.

"Mitzy thinks Mistress is sad Sir." The house elf rung its hands as Draco nodded before standing.

"Thank you, Mitzy." He climbed the stair two at a time before quietly making his way into the master bedroom to see his wife curled up into a ball. "Storia, love, what is it?" He pushed a strand of her glossy black hair behind her ear as she looked up at him and let out a wave of fresh tears.

"I'm a horrible friend and sister, Draco." She shook her head as Draco scooped her up into his lap easily.

"Of course you're not." He rubbed her back as she ran her fingers across his tie. "What happened?"

"Odessa is pregnant…and when she told me all I could think about was how envious I am. I was sad that she's pregnant and I'm not. What kind of person feels heartbroken when their best friend gives them the best news imaginable?" She couldn't look at Draco as she cried. She knew how unnecessarily guilty he felt about the fact that they hadn't yet had a child when Astoria so wanted one.

"Oh Storia…" He kissed her head softly as he held her more tightly to his chest.

"And the worst part is I look at her and Daphne and wonder why it is that they get to be mums when they don't even appreciate it. I mean we have Adora more than Daphne does; and Odessa's never even wanted children…" She sniffled as uncontrollable sobs shook her body. "And I'm so jealous, Draco. I've never been jealous of anyone my entire life – not really. And now that I am I just feel like the worst person because I don't want to throw Odessa a baby shower even though I know that I should. And sometimes, when I'm up late at night with Adora…I wish she were really ours." She spoke so softly she wasn't even sure if Draco had heard her, except that he pulled her tighter and buried his head in her hair.

"I know." He let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding. "It'll happen. I know it will. You'd make too great of a mother to not ever get the chance." He softly wiped tears from her eyes. "Something just isn't quite right yet." He kissed her forehead softly as he sat back against the headboard, still cradling her. "And don't feel bad. We've been trying to have a baby; and it's hard that it isn't happening right when we want it to when it seems like all of your closest friends are getting pregnant."

She nodded as she bit her lip and let her head rest peacefully against his chest. "We'll just appreciate our baby that much more, right?" She looked up at him as he smiled and nodded before capturing her lips softly.

"Right." He softly pressed her head back against his shoulder as they sat and watched the sun set from their window in silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>II. <em>****_Hen Night and Babies_**

* * *

><p>Theo frowned as he and Draco watched his one year old daughter who was currently giggling at them and smelling like a rotten egg. "Why don't you change her, Draco?" His eyes widened as Draco gave him a disgusted look. "It'll be great practice for you for uhh someday."<p>

"No thank you, Nott." Draco's nose rose aristocratically as he shook his head. "I don't deal with nappies. That's a woman's territory. That or a nurse." He nodded as Theo blanched white.

"Mate, I _can't_ change her." Theo shook his head in horror as Draco scoffed.

"Well you had better get over that. She is your daughter after all." Draco took a step back as Adora crawled to him and laughed as he scooted back effectively turning it into a game. He scooted back and she crawled towards him more quickly. He looked at Theo who looked close to vomiting all over the new rug that Astoria had recently bought in her attempts to satiate her need for something very unmaterialistic. "Oh fine, you pansy!" He rolled his eyes as he scooped up the little girl. "We'll do it together. Get the nappy." He nodded as he made his way to the guest bedroom that had effectively been turned into his goddaughter's room in their home.

"Oh Merlin!" Theo held his nose as he scooted away from the baby on the changing table at the same time Draco did.

"She's a terminator….Salazar." Draco gagged as Theo bumped into the rocking chair and fell on his bottom. Draco kept the dirty nappy and baby at an arm's length away as he threw some baby powder on her bottom and fastened on a fresh diaper.

"She doesn't usually have powder all over her legs…" Theo commented questioningly until Draco sent him a silencing look. "…But I'm sure it just means she's that much cleaner or ahh something." He nodded.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for inviting me, Grandfall!" A drunken Daphne trilled as she sloppily hugged Odessa who raised an eyebrow at Astoria who merely shrugged and took another swig of Firewhiskey. "I never have girls' nights because all of my friends are pregnant or have babies!" She laughed at the last part as she patted Odessa's small stomach. "'Course you will too soon."<p>

"You're lucky that I love you." Odessa's voice was sharp as she gave Astoria a meaningful look.

"Told you I'd get you back for having sex in the summer house..." She smirked as Odessa's eyes widened and Daphne began dancing on her own.

Odessa stared at Daphne a moment before drinking her sparkling grape juice and scooting next to Astoria. "She is the reason why Merlin knew I had to be an only child. How do you do it? She's a bloody lunatic!" Odessa's voice sounded desperate as she stared horrified at the eldest Greengrass daughter.

Astoria giggled as she kissed her friend's cheek. "You grew up on me, Mrs. Krum." She nodded as she laid her head on Odessa's shoulder and watched her sister chat to a girl that had been a few years younger than Daphne in Slytherin.

"Mainly because I didn't want to be left behind...That and I sort of love the bloke." Odessa's voice was soft and honest as Astoria looked at her before resuming her previous position. "You've always been steps ahead of me; and you're not just my best friend…you're my only friend. I want what you have." She nodded as she drained her glass and Astoria hugged her without warning.

"I love you, 'Dessa." She smiled as she sat her bottle down. "Come on, let's dance!" She laughed as Odessa laughed and they joined Daphne dancing on the dancefloor.

* * *

><p>"Vhat is on her legs?" Viktor Krum stared at the baby that was holding herself upright on the coffee table with curiosity.<p>

"Baby Powder." Draco gave the foreign man a stern look – as if daring him to speak anymore on the subject. "So…you're marrying Grandfall then?" He studied the man who smiled brightly.

"Yes. She is a beauty. Is she not?" His voice was full of pride as Draco merely raised an eyebrow and Theo snorted into his glass of gin.

"Something like that." Draco slumped down into the fluffy couch as Viktor sat down on the ground and allowed Adora to tug at his clothes so that she could stand up.

"Oh gods!" Odessa's put-out voice could be heard through the entire Manor as she and a tipsy Astoria held up a rather unhelpful Daphne. "Just chuck her on the ground, Stori! Someone else can take care of her." She sighed as the men made their way into the entry way.

"No! I've got her." Theo stepped forward wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Vas it fun, Dessie?" Viktor smiled as Odessa launched herself into his arms.

"The most, Vik!" Astoria giggled as she kissed the Bulgarian man's cheek and her husband looked at her questioningly. "Let's do it again in…ten years!" She nodded enthusiastically as Draco merely scooped her off of her feet and made his way towards the stairs. "Night!" She called brightly as she waved and Daphne laughed, while Odessa nodded.

"Would you mind?" Theo looked towards his daughter and then Odessa, as the woman in question frowned. "Thanks!" He smiled before tucking his wife into a guest bedroom before snatching his daughter up.

"I didn't know that snot-Daphne had it in her." Odessa shook her head before tugging Viktor towards the fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>III. <em>****_And they Danced_**

* * *

><p>Astoria watched as her husband uncomfortably looked around the reception. Viktor's friends had of course included the majority of the Weasleys and the Potters – meaning that they were all currently congregated about the reception in formal wear and partying just like Draco and Astoria were supposed to be. "I need to go make my speech…you'll be alright here. Won't you?" She asked uncertainly as she looked at Blaise and his fiancée who they had come over from their table to speak to.<p>

"Course." He nodded as he drained another glass of champagne.

Astoria tapped a knife against her champagne flute getting everyone's attention. "Hello. To all of you who don't know me, I'm Astoria Malfoy – Odessa's Matron of Honor and oldest friend." She smiled at her radiant best friend who was looking up at her happily from her new husband's side. "There are loads of stories that I could tell you about Odessa from our years of friendship. However, none of them are as important as the moment she showed up on my doorstep unexpectedly after her first date with Viktor. Odessa is hard to get through to, but once you do – she's amazing. That's why I knew Mr. Krum was an exceptional man because he had won her over in one evening. I know that they have a love most people aspire to. So to my very best friend, Odessa and her new husband – that they may have every happiness. And that they love each other as much as I love Draco." She held her champagne flute as the guests followed her lead. "To the new Mr. and Mrs. Viktor Krum!" She smiled and sipped her champagne demurely as Odessa hugged her.

"Thanks, Stori." She smiled as she pulled away from her friend and Viktor enveloped her in a tight hug.

"That vas so nice." He smiled as Astoria smiled and made her way back to Draco.

* * *

><p>"Let's go home." Astoria smiled seductively as she pulled on her husband's tie playfully breaking him from his reverie.<p>

"Are sure?" He stood up as Astoria kissed the skin beside his ear before whispering in his ear softly.

"Of course." She smiled like a Cheshire cat as a genuine smile fell across his face and they made their way towards the exit, not caring who they were near.

* * *

><p>"Oh, James!" Ginny Potter frowned as her oldest son managed to smear chocolate cake all over her new dress.<p>

"Harry!" Ron Weasley poked his best mate's side as he stared at the Malfoy's in horror. "Is that…Malfoy?" He swallowed as the happy man held onto his wife's swaying hips as they laughed.

Ginny looked up following her brother's gaze, smiling slightly as she watched the new Mrs. Malfoy smirk back at her husband – clearly holding him on an invisible leash. She remembered the girl that had been a year younger than her. The girl that had been a tried and true Slytherin that fought for the winning side in the war. She remembered the girl who in her final year had Malfoy's heart on her sleeve.

"I think so…" Harry scowled slightly as he watched the interaction as if it were a foreign thought that had never occurred to him until now.

"I think they're cute." Ginny cut in as she handed James over to Harry.

"That's bloody disgusting." Ron frowned as Ginny laughed and began to wipe the stain on her dress clean.

"How do you think Malfoy's procreate anyways, Ronald?" She smirked mischievously as both Harry and Ron groaned.

"Bloody hell. Watch your mouth!" Ron frowned as Hermione kissed his cheek; and smiled at her sister-in-law.

* * *

><p>Draco laughed as his wife began walking up their stairs racing ahead of him as she discarded the pins in her hair and her dress… Her hips swaying seductively the entire way as Draco followed her lead.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response: As always thank you, thank you, thank you for all of teh great reviews! I LOVE them! =]<strong>_

_speedsONEandONLY: Hahaha, very true! Yes...I agree on the Daphne front - That being said I hope it better explains her actions in the sequel._

_hermione-amelia-rose1479: Hahaha, oh my! I don't know...somehow I can't imagine him reacting good or terroble if his own baby did that. I mean after all, the sun would probably shine out of Baby Malfoy's behind in Draco's oppinion. No greater genes after all, lol_

_MysticEmma: Thanks so much! Means a lot_

_amama123: Yay! Hope you had a fab birthday! _

_xxCarleyCullenxx: Ahh, fair point! Although, I must warn that the sequel to this story has already been posted and completed because it happens many many years later. And it's a LilyScorp fanfic - I don't ship ScorpRose. But thank you so much! I hope the sequel doesn't dissapoint...although, it's not necessary to read it I suppose. But the series would then end for you after this story bc LilyScorp are an integral part of the second and third stories. Thanks so much!_

_GeeImKate: I know...I'm sorry. I needed to include it somewhere because it wasn't fully explained in "Petal."_

_Bucky5: Thanks so much! =) And true about Daphne...Although, as much as I disagree with her on how I would've handled the situation, I think it's somewhat easier to have some sympathy for her..._

_OhMyJonasHP: Thanks so much! Glad you liked it!_

_Jade Ninja: Haha, I always heart your long reviews! They make me smile! And I'm glad you like how the stories all fit together (although wish upon a star is a story completely aside from this series). And post your stories! I'd LOVE to read them! :) And, I'm glad Daphne's actions and Adora's feelings make more sense now. I am American...sorry if I butcher your lingo._

_DirectorOfDreams: Awww, thanks so much! *blushes*_

_FanOfSlytherins7711: Aww...thanks. and yes_

_AnnyP: Oh wow! Thank you so very much! that's s increadibly flattering! i hope you liked this chapter_

_Sabine8195: Thanks...and me too. Sad as it is._

_Lizaluvsdoggies: Aww thank you so much! And this story is not over yet! =) However, the sequel is up and done. Mainly because the main couple in the sequel is LilyScorp years down the road...My page has more info on it all! =] Thanks_

_India'TeamStarkid'J: I completely understand, no worries! thanks for teh review; and I hope all is well!_

**_THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I hope to update soon. =]_**


	26. The Sweetest Thing

**_Author's Note: _**_Thank you for your reviews and general support! I should say that this chapter wasn't what I had set out to write for this part of the story. I never intended for it to be this long or chalked full of so many momentous moments. However, I am happy with the result; and I hope you enjoy it! There will be a chapter or so to come!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Sweetest Thing<em>**

* * *

><p><em>December:<em>

* * *

><p>Astoria smiled as she looked around at the fully decorated Manor. She had worked for days at decorating every single meter of space that the family spent time in. There were decorated trees in the main entrance, the family room, and the formal living room. Icicles and fairy lights were strung from banisters along with garland. A liberal amount of holly and mistletoe had been hung from doorways; and presents were under the main tree. At night candles lit up the windows of the Manor making it look cheerful and welcoming. Bows and wreaths hung from the gates and doors. Even Lucius' albino peacocks looked more cheerful with large emerald and silver bows tied about their torsos.<p>

"I didn't know there were this many decorations in storage…" Lucius' voice was soft and kind as he looked out the window with a mildly amused expression on his face as he watched a peacock strut about the front yard, a bell jingling from its ribbon.

"There are even more than this actually." Astoria smiled over at him – surprised to see him out of his bed chamber or sitting room these days. "I just figured I should ease into decorating the Manor." She winked as his chuckle turned into a deep cough that was clearly draining him of what little energy he had. "Here." She bit the inside of her lip as she eased Lucius into a nearby chair. "Perhaps we should send for a healer…"

"That's quite unnecessary." He let his head loll back against the cushion of the chair as Astoria's finger ran over the main stone in her necklace, a nervous habit she had had since her bonding. "I'm afraid my fate is sealed." He waved his hand, gesturing Astoria should sit down. "Although you seem a bit flushed…and tired. Perhaps we should call _you _a doctor." He raised an eyebrow as she shook her head.

"I think it's just all of the extra decorating and such." She attempted to look more relaxed as Lucius studied her, clearly not fully believing her. "And perhaps all of the evergreen wasn't such a good idea. It's been making me quite nauseous and dizzy actually." She felt uncomfortable as his gaze penetrated through her, so she moved across the room to ring for tea. "Must be allergic..."

"Yes…I'm sure that's it." He relaxed into his chair, feeling more at ease than he had in months. "I love Cissa. But I think her attempts to heal me by taking us for some sea air and traveling to spas in the Mediterranean, while nice, never made me feel quite as healed and ready to go as being at home." He stared into the fire as Astoria began to hush him with assurances of many more years of life. "I know she meant well; and I think they helped her. Gave her some very happy moments." He glanced as Astoria before sitting up more confidently.

"I think she had a lovely time." She smiled sincerely as he nodded once imperceptibly.

"Next Christmas will be nice." Lucius smiled as he gazed at a perplexed Astoria. "I think it's nice when people have something happy to focus on at holidays…to pull them out of a possible otherwise grief." He stood up mysteriously as he began to walk out of the room. "Happy Christmas Eve, Astoria."

Astoria watched him retreat speechless…

* * *

><p>She perched herself on her knees as she leant over her husband's peacefully sleeping form. "Draco…" Her breath was soft and tickled his ear as she grinned. "Love, wake up." She kissed him softly getting a groan as he attempted to pull his pillow over his head at the same time that Astoria snatched it and threw it on the floor.<p>

"Storia!" He grumped as he opened one grey eye to see his excited wife batched in early morning light.

"Merry Christmas, Love!" She practically squealed as she pushed a sparkly wrapped parcel into his hands as he barely made it into a sitting position, not bothering to hide his yawn.

He ran a hand through his already rumpled hair as he looked at the parcel before smiling at Astoria. "Thanks, Love." He kissed her cheek as he slowly inspected the parcel, making Astoria grow more impatient than he'd ever seen her. Usually he was the one that woke them up at the crack of dawn like a schoolboy to open gifts for various holidays…

"Oh! Just open it already, will you!?" She rocked forward in excitement as Draco raised an eyebrow and let out a deep chuckle.

"I can't imagine what you've possibly found to give me that could make you so excited." He slowly untied the ribbon and neatly took off of the wrapping paper to see a white box. He glanced at Astoria with a grin once before pulling the lid off to reveal two stuffed plush dragons. He picked them up in confusion. "These…they're very nice." He stared at the dragons in his hand as he attempted to smile jovially for Astoria causing her to giggle.

"You're so daft sometimes." She shook her head as she placed herself in his lap facing him, while he continued to hold the dragons with a slight frown. "Remember when you told me that story back in your eighth year…the Room of Requirement…" She watched as dawning made its way onto Draco's face, remembering a conversation they had shared so long ago…

_Draco swung one leg over the piano bench so that he was straddling it and facing Astoria. A flicker of a smile passed over his face as he caught her expression and met her eager eyes. "Well, when I was younger...before Hogwarts." His expression took on a far-away look as he recalled his childhood. "My Father was a really good one. He taught me quidditch, took me on cool outings, and when I was really little, he played pretend dragons with me." He chuckled deeply as she giggled._

_"I can't imagine your father sitting on the floor in his designer dress robes playing with stuffed dragons..." Astoria's eyes were bright as she somehow found herself leaning against Draco on the sofa._

_He nodded with a smirk. "Yes well, he did quite a lot of things that might intrigue you when I was younger…"_

"One for you…one for it." She smiled at the dragons in Draco's hands.

His eyes alit with excitement as he grabbed Astoria's smaller hands in his own. "Do you mean…?" He scooped her into a tight hug as she laughed and he joined in while kissing every part of her he could.

"I take it I _did _have the best gift ever?" She laughed as a seemingly permanent grin stayed plastered to his face.

"When did you find out?" His voice was laced with excitement as his eyes darted from her face to her stomach.

"I saw a healer to see for sure last week." She squeezed his hands, bringing his eyes back to her's. "We're three months along…" She watched as his eyes widened in surprise. "I suppose I just attributed my symptoms to working so much." Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he kissed her hard.

"This is by far the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you." He kissed her once more softly as she wrapped her arms about his neck; and the two dragons lay beside them.

* * *

><p>"We have some news…" Draco smiled happily at Astoria as Narcissa and Lucius peered up at them from over the gifts they had just opened.<p>

"…I think next year opening gifts will be a bit more entertaining." Astoria smiled at Draco as Narcissa looked at her husband in excited anticipation.

"We're pregnant." Draco smiled as his mother let out a piercing squeal leaping up to hug them both as Lucius smiled from his chair and shared a wink with Astoria.

"That's wonderful!" Narcissa trilled as she kissed Draco's cheek impulsively.

"You'll both do great at being parents…" Lucius nodded with a slight smile as Astoria murmured her thanks and he merely nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Five Months ~ February:<em>

* * *

><p>Astoria sat beside her husband – one hand resting on her small bulge and the other intertwined with his hand as they sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's quietly. Her lower back ached slightly from having sat in a chair all night. However, as her husband kept a tight grip on her hand, she knew that all of her minor aches and pains were worth being here for his huge pain.<p>

"He's asking for you, Draco." Narcissa looked at her son with sad affection as he kissed Astoria's cheek before striding down the hall to his father's room.

* * *

><p>"…Father?" Draco carefully made his way to his father's bedside as the older man's eyes fluttered open. He looked so frail…so unlike the man that Draco had looked up to as a little boy.<p>

"Draco." His voice was quiet and raspy as he grasped his son's hand. "I was never good at admitting defeat or weakness, not until now. Take care of your Mother…"

"Father…don't." His voice was thick with emotion as he fought his own tears from falling. His overbearing and oftentimes rude but lively father wasn't supposed to be having this conversation with him for at least twenty or thirty years…

Lucius ignored his son as he stared up at him tiredly. "I'm proud of you, Draco. Proud of the man that you've became – the man that I was never strong enough or smart enough to be. You're a good husband and son…And I know that you'll make an even better father even though you have your doubts." He watched as one silent tell-tale tear made its way down his only child's cheek. "He will be luckier than any other child for having had you as a father. A man who rose to the occasion to genuinely become a better person."

"Dad…" Draco's voice was almost a soft plead as his father's eyes began shutting.

"I love you." His eyes closed as Draco felt for a pulse and listened for a breath that never came before leaving the room in a quiet daze, as tears ran down his cheeks without his knowledge. "He's gone." He couldn't help the sniffle that he let out as Astoria hugged him tightly; and he buried his head into her hair.

* * *

><p><em>Six Months ~ March:<em>

* * *

><p>Astoria sat down in a secluded corner of the obstetrics healer's office. Draco had promised to meet her for this appointment, but he wouldn't be here for at least ten minutes due to a business meeting he was in at the Ministry. She looked around the crowded office uncomfortably as a woman with a young son sat down across from her.<p>

"James! Get that out of your mouth right this instant!"

She watched at the red-headed mother pulled a toy that had been sitting in the waiting room out of her son's mouth.

"I hate toys in the waiting room, don't you? They're so dirty." Ginny Potter looked up with a smile to find that the woman across from her was none other than Draco Malfoy's wife. "Ginny Potter." She smiled at the brunette who smiled back.

"Astoria Malfoy." She placed a hand on top of her stomach before smiling at the little boy and his mother. "I would imagine that I'll feel that way once this one is born."

Ginny nodded with a smile as a nurse called for Astoria; and Draco seemed to materialize out of nowhere beside his wife.

"Ready to find out what it is?" He smiled, not noticing Ginny Weasley as he led his wife to the back – a hand cradling her lower back as they walked.

Yes, Ginny Potter thought that Mrs. Malfoy had certainly changed the boy she had once thought she knew into quite a man. Despite what her brother thought, she was sure that they _did _make a cute couple…

* * *

><p><em>Seven Months ~ April:<em>

* * *

><p>"Draco, where are we going?" Astoria smiled as Draco drug her out to the gardens – the sky pitch black except for a smattering of stars.<p>

He smiled back at his glowing wife, whose stomach was accentuated by her formfitting a-line dress. "You said you wanted to give our son a name like mine. A name of a constellation…"

She rubbed her stomach lovingly as she nodded and kissed her husband's cheek. "Of course. It's tradition….And I guess I sort of feel like if he's named for a constellation, he'll always have light to find his way home in the dark." She blushed as her husband brushed his thumb lovingly against her stomach.

"Well, I think it's high time he has a name of his own. Don't you?" He smiled as he helped her down onto a blanket that he had spread out before leading his moody wife outside.

"I like this idea." She smiled as she laid on her back looking up at the sky as Draco settled on the blanket beside her.

It was hard for him to keep his eyes off of her to look at the night sky. She had always been beautiful, but she was without a doubt the most stunning woman he'd ever seen pregnant with their baby. "So we'll just choose the best name from the constellations we see tonight…" He voice was soft against her ear as he pulled her close to him and allowed one hand to rub her tummy.

"Alright…" She smiled as she felt the baby kick under Draco's hand. "…I see Ara…Andromedea…" She continued to name constellations every once in a while that all seemed better suited for a girl. "Leo!" She smiled at the first possible name as she felt Draco shake his head before he uttered a word.

"The constellation for the lions of Gryffindor?" He rubbed her stomach more lovingly. "That'll never work." He kissed her cheek as she laughed.

"Fine. You try then." She let her eyes shut as Draco finally looked at the stars instead of his wife.

"What about Scorpius?" His voice broke through the cool air sometime later as Astoria moved her head sideways to look at him. "From the room that'll one day be his he'd have a perfect view of it…"

"Scorpius…Scorpius Malfoy." She smiled, tears in her dark eyes. "I like that very much." She leaned in kissing him softly as he smiled a small smile. "Good job, Daddy."

* * *

><p><em>Month Eight ~ May:<em>

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Astoria's voice was loud and unusually harsh as Draco nervously made his way to his wife's study.<p>

"Yes, Love?" He looked at her as she sprawled out on a leather sofa, her hair fanning out around her, as she lay in a thin cotton dress.

"I'm burning hot; and miserable." She frowned as Draco nervously ran a hand through his hair. "_Your _son keeps kicking me in the ribs; and I can't get comfortable…" Her voice trailed off just slightly as her eyes stared at Draco sharply.

"I'm sorry, Love…" He shifted uncomfortably as she whimpered causing him to jump to her side in a sort of frenzy. "What would you have me do to make it better?"

She grabbed his wrist as her eyes narrowed. "What would I have you do? What would I have you do!?" Her voice rose as she repeated his words, causing him to flinch. "All I bloody well want is a backrub and some biscuits with chocolate and caramel…Oh, and maybe some of those roasted nuts like we got in the machine in muggle London the other day…" Her eyes plead with him as he gulped down his dislike of, but knowing he would go to muggle London or Timbuktu to get what she wanted.

"Anything for you." He smiled as he kissed her. "Be back in a few, Love. Just call for the house elf if you need me.

She watched as he disapparated from the spot he had just been before smirking as she sat up and rubbed her large stomach. Yes, pregnancy certainly _did _have its advantages…

* * *

><p><em>Month Nine ~ June:<em>

* * *

><p>Astoria had been so busy during the majority of her pregnancy trying to remodel the rest of the Manor in a rush so that it would all be finished before the baby arrived. However, she had neglected to remodel the most important room of the house – the nursery. And now at nine months pregnant and ready to pop any day she was in a frenzy…<p>

"Love, what are  
>you doing?" Draco frowned as he made his way to where his wife was staring at a door.<p>

"Why won't the damned door to the nursery open!?" Panic laced her voice as she began to cry. "I've waited to the last minute to decorate it and now it won't even open…" Tears began falling from her eyes in sobs as Draco pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Love. Don't cry. It was meant to be a surprise…" He guiltily flicked his wand causing the door to creak open to his wife's amazement and anger. However, as she entered the room, a smile began to spread across her face as she cried harder. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" He frowned as he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets. "I thought you might like it…"

She looked around the room that had most certainly been newly redecorated. A plush rug covered the dark wooden floors; and rich silver curtains hung from the windows. The walls were a light and inviting green that made the white woodwork and dark baby furniture stand out beautifully. The ceiling had the constellations painted on it in a shimmery paint; and in the corner of the room a cozy rocker sat. "Like it?" She looked at her husband as tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably. "I love it. These damn hormones are just out of control." She laughed as he smiled and hugged her.

* * *

><p><em>Father's Day:<em>

* * *

><p>"I am never letting you near me again, Draco Malfoy!" Astoria spat as another contraction racked her body and her nails dug into Draco's hand as she squeezed it hard.<p>

"Come on. One more push, Mrs. Malfoy!" The healer called as Astoria cried and Draco supported her back.

"Come on, Storia. You can do it, Love. He's almost here." His voice was soft against her ear as she pushed and a cry broke through the otherwise still room.

"You have a little boy!" The healer called with a smile as Astoria collapsed against the pillows and smiled as tears ran down her red cheeks.

"He's beautiful!" Draco smiled down at his wife after peaking at their baby boy. "He has your nose." He kissed her as she let out a soft laugh that mixed with her tears.

Astoria smiled as the healer handed over her cleaned up baby boy. "He's perfect…" She smiled as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks as she softly rubbed her finger against his feather-soft cheek.

"He really is…" Draco's voice was full of awe as he sat on his wife's bedside smiling at their son in adoration and love. He looked up as his wife leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy…" She smiled as she carefully placed their son in Draco's arms causing him to smile proudly and more importantly lovingly.

"Do you have a name?" The healer asked with a smile breaking them out of their reverie causing Draco to look up.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He smiled as Astoria gave him a surprised expression at the middle name. "He needed a traditional name from both sides of the family." He shrugged as Astoria grinned and softly kissed her newborn son's forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius – One Month Old:<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey…what are you doing?" Astoria yawned as she entered her son's room in the middle of the night to find Draco situated in the rocking chair staring at their son. She sat on the arm of the chair causing Draco to wrap an arm about her waist.<p>

"He's so amazing." He smiled up at her before looking down at their son who was not surprisingly awake. "And he has the worst schedule of anyone I know." He joked with a smile as Astoria laughed softly. "Here. I think he's hungry." He smiled as he handed Scorpius to Astoria and switched her seats on the chair.

"I'm sorry if he woke you. I guess I was so tired I didn't hear him cry." She began feeding him before looking up at Draco with a sleepy smile. "I know you have work in the morning. If you're tired, go on to bed." She smiled as he shook his head.

"He didn't wake me up. I just like to come in and check on him every once in a while." His voice was soft as he admitted his almost nightly habit of waking up to check on their son – just to make sure he was still okay.

"Me too." She smiled as Draco softly rubbed her neck. "I love you two so much." She smiled as he leaned down and pecked her lips softly.

"Yeah. I love you two too. More than I ever knew was possible." He smiled as he watched his wife feed their son, the soft light of the chandelier making patterns against the floor. For the first time, he knew what it was like to love someone without reason – to love someone before he had ever entered the world. He knew what it was like to love selflessly. And though he was deeply in love with his wife, this was different. He now knew the feeling of a different love – the love only a parent could understand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response: As always thanks for reviewing! Also I included the PottersWeasleys the past two chapters due to requests of that nature. That and it sort of sets the mood for the next story...the next generation. Would love to hear feedback on this chapter! Also, another chapter to come=not over yet! =)**_

_Bucky5: Haha, yes! Ginny certainly is something else. Thanks as always! You're wonderful._

_Lizaluvsdoggies: Yay! And...I know. The wanting a baby bit was a bit sad, but I think it just gave the character another facet._

_Jade Ninja: Ahh! That makes me extremely happy! You have no idea, lol. And if you have any questions, you should certainly direct them my way; and I'll try and clear them up for you! =)_

_speedsONEandONLY: Hahaha, all so true! And I think Ron was most mortified by Ginny talking about Draco and reproduction, lol. I think that Ron would always have that immature quality about him._

_AnnyP: Thank you so very much! And...I think there's a few more chapters to go..._

_snitchstar: Excellent! I hope you've enjoyed them all! =)_

_OhMyJonas: Hehe, yes Odessa...motherly. I think she'll be quite interesting when it comes to mothering, lmfao. Not like Daphne but certinaly not like Astoria. _

_DirectorOfDreams: Aww, yay! Glad you enjoyed the Harry/Ron part. I tend not to write them...but it seemed to fit._

_FanOfSlytherins7711: Thank you so very much! More DRaco humor to come! And I enjoyed adding in the potter gang last chapter. Lots of fun_

_BrookeDavisBaker: Haha, me too! Nice to meet you. I used to watch OTH..._

_amama123: Oh, yay! That's wonderful! And thank you so much for the compliment...totally underserved, but thank you._

**_Thank you so much! Hope to update soon!_**


	27. A Child's Love

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you for all of the reviews! _ In an exciting update - I have now posted the third story in this series: "When I Find You, I'll Find Me." _Go check it out!

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Child's Love<em>**

* * *

><p>At six months old, he had been Astoria's most obliging dance partner. She would twirl them around the room as she sang to him and he snuggled against his mummy. At a year old, he had been Narcissa's favorite walking companion in the gardens – always chasing after butterflies and full of laughter. At two years of age, he was a handful; and had brought back the boyish playfulness in his father.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two and Three-Fourths:<em>

* * *

><p>"Scorpius…Scorpius, where are you!? Where could my little scorpion be?" Astoria called as she pretended to look all around the kitchen for her rambunctious almost three years old. "Oh, no! Draco, have you seen Scorpius?!" Astoria grinned as she looked to her amused husband who peeked up from behind his newspaper.<p>

Draco put his paper down with a sigh – playing along with his wife and son's game. "Storia…" He sighed as he stood up looking around in places he was sure their son wouldn't be. "How did you lose him again? He's as sneaky as a snake…" He smirked as he heard his son's tell-tale giggle from behind a potted plant in the corner.

A little boy with white-blonde hair and platinum eyes giggled as he ran out from his hiding spot excitedly. "Mummy! Daddy! I's here! Your Scorpees is here!" His laughter only increased as Draco picked him up from the ground throwing him up in the air a bit and catching him as he did so.

"There's my favorite little boy!" Astoria laughed as she kissed her son's little chubby cheek. While Scorpius was a slight boy with gentle yet aristocratic features, his cheeks still held the tale-tell signs of baby pudge. "Don't ever scare Mummy like that again!" She teased as Draco held their son in his arms with a broad grin on his face.

Draco couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness he felt when he was with his wife and son. Scorpius breathed life into a house that was well overdue for a child's innocent play and laughter. And coupled with Adora the house hadn't been quiet in years – in the best way possible.

"High. Daddy!" Scorpius grinned as his hands patted his father's cheeks, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. "High!" He giggled as Draco tossed him into the air again.

"Oh, Draco! Do be careful!" Narcissa gave her son a fretful smile as she watched her grandson giggle as her son's laughter mingled with his. Sometimes she felt as if she were watching Lucius with a younger Draco…

"Gram-mutter!" Scorpius grinned as he reached out his arms towards Narcissa and she willingly took him. "I go high!" He smiled as his mother ruffled his hair before making her way to the counter to make them all plates of food.

"You do." Narcissa nodded seriously as she down with her grandson in her lap facing her. "You remind me of your Daddy. I bet one day you'll go very high on a broom." She smiled as his expressive eyes widened and his smile matched. "Maybe you'll even play quidditch like your Daddy…"

"I wills!" Scorpius bobbed his head up and down as Draco kissed Astoria's head and smiled adoringly at their son. "I catch the snitch, Gram-mutter."

"I'm sure you will." She kissed his head before looking at him mock-seriously. "When you're a famous quidditch player, remember to always save your Grandmother a seat."

"And your Mummy!" Astoria called with a smile as she handed him a sippy of orange juice.

Scorpius studied Narcissa a moment before looking at his father who was dressed in a work suit. "At Hogswarts?" His smooth forehead crinkled as he looked at Narcissa.

"And when you play professionally after Hogwarts." Narcissa nodded with a smile as Draco merely watched in bemusement.

"But I wear Daddy clothes then." Scorpius nodded seriously as the adults all began laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Three:<em>

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Astoria laughed as her husband grabbed her and playfully pulled her towards him under their sheets, causing a tickle to run up her sides.<p>

"Gods, you're beautiful." Draco smiled lovingly, somehow taken aback by Astoria's beauty to him in that moment. Sure he had known her all of his life. Sure she had always been pretty. But somehow seeing her as a mother and having her as a lover – it amazed him at how amazing she was at everything. And that she was his. He didn't think the happiness that he had now had existed when he was sixteen…but just as he was losing faith he took the biggest leap of it in getting to know her.

Her smile softened as she leaned in towards him, her eyes flickering briefly towards his lips. "You really know how to seduce a woman." Her voice was light and raspy as Draco closed the distance between him.

"No, I just know how I feel about the only woman I've ever loved." His voice was soft and caressing as he ran a hand down her back and she pulled him in for another more passionate kiss. Somewhere in the very far recess of his mind he heard thunder clapping in the distance. But it wasn't until he heard the pitter-pattering of little feet against the wood floor and screaming from his son that he pulled away begrudgingly.

Astoria ran a hand through her long dark hair, composing herself as Scorpius pushed open the door to his parents' bedroom. "Come here, darling." She cooed as her son cried and dove onto her lap, holding a security blanket and stuffed dragon in one hand. "It's alright, sweetie. It's only lightening."

"It's loud." His bottom lip trembled in a truly heart-wrenching way as he stared up at his parents with tear-coated eyes. "Mummy, I'm scared." He let out a body-racking sob as Astoria pulled him closer to her and Draco rubbed his back soothingly.

"It'll be okay." Draco's voice was softer and more comforting than it had ever been as he rubbed his son's back – not liking when his son was upset. He knew how terrifying the mansion could be on stormy nights as a child. "Come here." Draco patted the space of bed between him and Astoria – watching as his son slid into the place.

Astoria couldn't help but raise an eye at her husband who seemed to be avoiding her gaze intentionally. Just last week Draco had been telling her that they needed to be stricter with Scorpius about sleeping arrangements…

"You can sleep between Mummy and I, but just for tonight." Draco added the last bit with a sterner voice as Scorpius' face brightened and he snuggled down beneath the duvet sleepily.

"Sweet Dreams, darling." She smiled at Draco as she kissed their son's head. Under the covers she felt Draco's hand reaching to hold hers; and she kept his gaze as Scorpius drifted off to sleep.

"Who's going soft now?" She smiled as Draco only briefly attempted to scoff.

"Yes well…time and place…all of that rubbish you go on about. Picking your fights and what-not." Draco huffed as Astoria squeezed his hand with a smile.

"You're a good Dad." She smiled before closing her eyes and snuggling against her own pillow.

He couldn't help the warmth he felt at the compliment and reassurance. Sometimes he felt like being a father was the most daunting job ever…but in moments like these he could see why the Weasleys probably allowed their bed to be filled with children in every spare space on stormy nights. Because sometimes a passing thought would catch him and leave him with the thought that it might be nice to fill up more bedrooms and to hear more pitter-pattering of little feet against the floor…

* * *

><p>"Mmmm, I love when Mum takes Scorpius to the park." Draco smiled, his hands behind his head, as he sprawled out on their large bed. His chest was bare and a sheet just covered his waist-down. Saturday mornings were by far his favorite. Days when he and Astoria got to 'sleep-in' while his Mother took Scorpius out and about.<p>

Astoria laughed as she walked back into their bedroom in a towel, her dark hair wet and curling as she gave him a small kiss before making her way to her dresser. "I hope she doesn't mind taking one more to the park in a little while." She smiled as she pulled out a dark blue sweater-dress.

"Is Adora coming over?" He yawned as his wife looked back at him with a tiny smirk.

"I was thinking more like six or so months from now…" She watched as dawning crept onto his face and a huge smile over took his face. She couldn't help her laughter as he jumped up to hug her. "I'm so happy you're happy about this."

"Of course I am!" He swooped in for a kiss as she laughed. "So…a Christmas baby then?" He smiled excitedly as she nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius ~ Three and a Bit:<em>

_Astoria ~ Four Months:_

* * *

><p>"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The Healer smiled kindly as Astoria looked at Draco before nodding excitedly. "Congratulations, you're having a little girl."<p>

"A little girl…" She couldn't help the tear the fell as she smiled brightly. Her thoughts were already straying to dresses and bows, baby dolls and doll houses, a room decorated in pink. "That's wonderful." Her voice was far off and dreamy as Draco smiled and squeezed her hand.

He had never really thought about having a daughter before. What with Scorpius being so adorable and perfect…the idea of trading dragons for dolls and green for pink hadn't crossed his thoughts. But now that it was a reality, it seemed only natural. A little girl clambering after her older brother – a miniature of Astoria… "She'll be the first Malfoy girl in generations…"

* * *

><p><em>Astoria ~ Five Months:<em>

* * *

><p>"Catch me Mummy!" Scorpius called with a large grin as he ran ahead of Astoria in the open-space of the backyard.<p>

"Coming!" She tried to fake a smile as she drudgingly followed her son. She hadn't been able to shake the dull ache in her back or the occasional stabbing pain in her stomach all day. And as a pain stabbed her harder she felt herself falling to the ground and screaming in agony. "Draco!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy." The healer's voice was kind as she looked down sympathetically at the distraught couple in front of her. "This sometimes happens in pregnancies at this stage for no apparent cause. Neither of you should feel guilty. There was nothing that you could've done to prevent it."<p>

Astoria stared above the nurse's shoulder at the white wall of the hospital room she was in. She felt tears soaking through the gown she wore, but it didn't matter to her. All of the dreams she had, they had…they were all for naught now. The name they had chosen would never be used. There would be no baby girl to make a room pink for. There was no reason to buy big bows or baby dresses. Scorpius wouldn't be having a little sister. "He never even knew." Her voice interrupted the healer as she spoke. "Scorpius never even knew he was going to be a big brother…And now, he never will be."

Draco felt his heart breaking as he held onto his wife's hand tightly. He sucked in his cheeks as he carefully hid his own grief, trying to remain strong for her. "We could try again…" He looked up to the healer hopefully as he spoke again. "Right?"

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p>The days and the weeks that followed the miscarriage had been the hardest of Draco and Astoria's entire marriage. At first she didn't say a word about what had happened. She merely returned to her old routine without the enthusiasm she had once held for it…<p>

"Mummy…" Scorpius peered around the door at his mother slightly nervous as she looked up and smiled a small smile.

"What is it, darling?" Her voice sounded tired as she pushed a smile onto her face; and her son smiled a little bigger – striding over towards her a little more confidently.

"Mummy, don't be sad." He crawled onto her lap as a pain of guilt shot through her at his perceptiveness. "I made you a card so you'll feel all betters." He smiled hopefully up at her as she held back tears as she took the card for him.

"Yeah! We made cards for you, Stori's!" Adora bounded into the room out of nowhere as she thrust her own card into her aunt's hands; and cuddled up beside them on the couch. "Don't be sad."

"I don't like it when you're sad, Mummy." Scorpius' voice was soft and sweet as he popped his thumb into his mouth.

"I don't either." She hugged both children to her tightly. "Thank you. They're perfect." She bit her lip as she kept her tears at bay.

* * *

><p>She didn't look at Draco as he sat down on their bed that night, his back facing her as he pulled off his shoes. "I was so excited…"<p>

He felt his back stiffen as her soft sad voice cut through the silent air. Sure they had spoken about work, Scorpius, upcoming plans…But never about this. And while he wanted to so that he could be there for her, so that they could get through this together, he couldn't help his own sadness.

She felt tears running down her face again as she spoke. "…I know it's silly but I had this vision of what she'd be like. And I just knew she would be beautiful, and smart, and funny. She'd have your hair color but my curls…" She sniffled as Draco turned towards her and laid down wrapping an arm around her facing her.

"That doesn't sound silly at all to me." He kissed her forehead as he held his eyes closed to keep his own tears at bay. "I wanted her to have your eye color." He let a tear sip out as he opened his eyes at the sensation of her squeezing his side. "I was sure she'd give Scorpius a run for his money…chasing after him and all."

She nodded with a sad smile as she reached out and a wiped a tear off of his cheek. "We're lucky to have him and Adora. They made me cards today…"

And just like that – in the midst of their grief and talking – Astoria and Draco became even closer than they had been. Because the worst thing imaginable had happened to them; and no adequate words existed to explain their grief…But they pulled together to find their way through it. And somewhere in that time period all of the inconsequential unspoken things they'd thought or wanted came tumbling out; and it was okay because things have a funny way of working out. Their daughter had given them an appreciation for all of the small things they had forgotten to be thankful for before. Because this didn't change the fact that they were hopelessly in love with one another. Because they had a happy and healthy little boy to heal and inspire them. Because they now saw the purpose and miracle in being given the chance to raise their vivacious niece while her parents lacked the ability to fulfill their own positions. And of course none of these things would ever take the place of their daughter that had never gotten her chance to live. But all of these great things made the grief easier; and each day it faded away a little more…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>Things had gotten pretty fluffy...And I've always had this planned. I think that if everything would've been sunshine and rainbows from here on out it would've gotten boring and unrealistic. I know this chapter got pretty sad...but sometimes life does; and for reasons in a different story it just seemed to fit. There will of course be another chapter! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Response: Thanks for the reviews! Hope to update soon. Check out their third story! =] Also LOVED all of the reviews from everyone (new comers and loyals).<em>**

_hermione-amelia-rose1479: Very nice to meet you! And thanks so much, dear._

_Lizaluvsdoggies: Thanks so much! Very happy you enjoyed the fluff and all of her pregnancy. :)_

_FanofSlytherins7711: Finally! Haha, I was ready for his appearance in this story, lol. THANKS!_

_speedsONEandONLY: Lucius gained insight in his last days. I thought it would only be fitting for him to show some growth and I suppose warm sentiment. I think he would've learned from his mistakes. And I totally thought about including said phase, lol. Pregnancy chapters are so hard to write so that they're not like every other story's chapter in that department. Thanks!_

_LindsayC173: Nice to meet you! And thank you so very much_

_Bucky5: So happy you liked it! hearts_

_amama123: Too sweet! Thanks_

_Just Another Aceves: Glad you liked it! :)_

_snitchstar: Hahaha, glad it made you happy!_

_OhMyJonasHP: Aww, thanks so much! I'm really happy you weren't disappointed._

_DirectorOfDReams: Awww...that is so sweet. Thank you!_

_India: Hello! So happy you like it as well. :) Thanks so much_

_Drastoria Lover: OhMyGoodness! Haha, thanks so much for reviewing each chapter! That is just like so amazing and awesome and thank you! You're just way to kind in your reviews, lol. But I am very happy and flattered you like it so well._


	28. Of Dragons & Scorpions or Daddy's Boy

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you for all of the reviews! _In an exciting update - I have now posted the third story in this series: "When I Find You, I'll Find Me." _Go check it out! And sorry for the delay on this chapter! I just got back to college and I have a lot going on at the moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Dragons and Scorpion's or Daddy's Boy<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Five Years:<em>

* * *

><p>Astoria sighed deeply as she began the treck to her son's room, where she was bound to dissapoint Scorpius. Eventhough the Malfoy name was slowly rebounding (meaning Draco had more business to deal with), it felt as if the Malfoy family were taking a bit of a hit. Draco was pulled away from home more often; and Scorpius, ever a Daddy's boy, made his feelings on the matter heard quite vocally...<p>

* * *

><p>"Rahhhh!" Scorpius swooped his dragon down upon his daddy's eagerly as Draco smirked and lifted his own toy dragon to attack his son's.<p>

"What's that sound supposed to mean, Scorpius?" He couldn't help the low chuckle that rumbled from his stomach and out of his mouth as he laid on his side (in his business robes) on the floor of his son's bedroom.

"Pause!" The newest white-blonde haired prince huffed as his small hands made their way to sit at his hips in annoyance (a trait he'd picked up from Adora). "Daddy! He's breeting fire!" He sighed loudly as his platinum eyes rolled a little. "Even Mummy knows how to pway dragons..."

Draco shook his head laughing as he sat up in one swell swoop and his arm looped around Scorpius' waist - causing him to hang sideways. "Maybe we should play Scorpius-dragon!" He laughed as he stood and zoomed his son around the room - causing him to squeal and giggle.

"Faster Daddy!" His thinned-out cheeks were pink with exhiliration as he spoke between giggles.

* * *

><p>Astoria smirked from the doorway as she watched her husband and son play. Somehow Draco always found ways to be the sort of exciting and omnipresent father he had wanted to be. She wandered as Draco ran about the room holding their son whether these were the same types of games that Lucius had played with him.<p>

"Stori..." Adora hugged her aunt's legs as she popped a thumb into her mouth. "What's he doing?" A small smirk played on her lips as she watched her favorite uncle and cousin running about the room making odd sounds and laughing.

"Being boys." Astoria crinkled her nose in play disgust. "How would you like to go do something girlie, sweets?" She laughed as Adora pulled her thumb from her mouth with a 'pop.'

* * *

><p><em>Seven Years:<em>

* * *

><p>"Scorpius, please go sit in a chair and don't touch anything. I don't want you catching sick children's germs. We're just here for a check-up." Astoria admonished as Scorpius shrugged and held the book he had been reading in his hand before gliding off to find two seats together.<p>

"Hello!" A little girl with auburn hair sat beside him causing him to scowl at her. While he certainly was used to sitting with and talking to children at school, he wasn't as comfortable talking to a little girl that might have those sick germs his Mummy had told him about. "What are you reading?" She blinked her large blue-green eyes at him as she moved the book so she could see the title. "My name's Lily. What's yours?" She kicked her feet back and forth as she stared at the older boy curiously. "Can you _talk_?"

Scorpius frowned sourly as he yanked his book back into his lap. "Yes. I'm Scorpius; and I just don't want to talk."

"That's a funny name." She smiled as she sat on her legs and she turned her entire small body towards him. "I have two brothers. They read those books too." She nodded along as the older boy continued to just watch her a bit incredulously. "You know, you have pretty eyes."

He stared at her a minute before realising she finally expected him to talk. "Thanks?" He sputtered slightly as she smiled wider.

"Now you should pay me a compliment. It's only nice manners. My Mummy always says so." She sat up a little straighter and smiled expectantly at him as he looked towards his Mother at the counter before looking back at the girl.

"Umm...I like your hair?" He looked at the foreign color of hair carefully, finding that he did rather like it. It wasn't the obnoxious orangey color of Adora's cat. It curled down against the girls back framing his round face.

She nooded and touched her hair prettily - like she had seen her favorite cousin Victoire do. "Why thank you. You know it's my Grandmother's hair. Everyone says so..." She began talking animatedly as Scorpius listened slightly overwhelmed by how chatty she was.

* * *

><p><em>Nine Years:<em>

* * *

><p>"Catch it!" Scorpius yelled loudy as he stood on his seat beside his father at a quidditch match. Over the years, the spirited little boy had become quite the avid sports fan.<p>

Draco raised one plae eyebrow as his son balled his fists up in excitement and adrenaline as the Irish scored another point. "Why do you like the Irish Scorpius?" He scoweled as his son beamed down at him with a sly smirk.

"They wear our house colors, Dad." He shrugged as his attention was diverted back to the game and he began jumping up and down wildly excited by something.

He couldn't help the proud smile that covered his face as he watched his son cheer. It was funny how innocent children seemed to always be. Never caring about a past that had never touched them. Never concerned with a future where it inevitably would. Always in the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years:<em>

* * *

><p>"I think we should get your wand and then your pet; and you'll be all done!" Astoria smiled down at her niece as Scorpius continued to scowl sourly, dragging his feet as they walked about Diagon Alley.<p>

"I was most excited to get my wand when I was your age." Draco nodded as Adora grinned up at him excitedly.

"I wander which type I'll get! Dragon heartstring, phoenix feather..." Her bubbly voice trailed off as Scorpius' sigh covered her voice - causing Astoria to give her son a stern expression. "Scorp-y, are you alright?" She placed her hand against her cousin's smooth cool forehead in carefully staged concern.

"I don't even know why you have to go to Hogwarts." He frowned as Draco squeezed his shoulder once softly. "Who am I supposed to play with now?"

"I'm just going a year before you so everyone knows how cool my cousin is before he gets there!" She hugged his rigid body as he began to relax very slowly. "They'll all be so excited to meet you; and then I'll be able to help you with classes and in your house..." She babbled as Scorpius began to nod along and they began leading the way to the wand store.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years:<em>

* * *

><p>"What if I don't get Slytherin?" Scorpius fretted as his parents knelt down beside him on the Platform. Adora was off talking to all of her friends on the train already as he looked around the crowd of faces.<p>

"Then you'll be in some other house; and you'll love it because it'll be right for you." Astoria smiled, trying to keep her own fears and anguish hidden, as she smoothed down his hair and rubbed his cheek before Draco hugged her to his side.

"You won't care?" He looked skeptically at his father who was already shaking his head.

"We'll show up to the first quidditch match this year in _your _house colors." He smiled as his son relaxed slightly. "Even if your house colors turn out to be scarlett and gold..." His voice was teasing as his son snickered.

"Promise?" He raised a pale eyebrow as his father smirked.

"Malfoy's promise." He nodded as Astoria rolled her eyes at their antics.

"And you'll send me treats?" He looked hopefully to his Mother who nodded and hugged him very tightly impetuously.

"Every week." She smiled as he straightened his black robes - a habit he had picked up of his father's. "Make sure to study hard...and have fun!"

"And to beat every Weasley and Potter in your classes." Draco nodded with a sly smirk as his son snickered and his wife nudged him in the side.

"He's teasing. Just do your best." She kissed her son's cheek before the train whistle sounded for the last time. "We love you!" Her voice was soft as Adora came and grabbed her cousin's hand - waving at her aunt and uncle as she did so.

"Love you too!" He called softly with a last smile before joining Adora in the scramble to get on the train and find a compartment.

"Hey, he'll be fine. It'll be great." Draco kissed his wife's head as she went to rub the necklace she always wore. A look of panick crossed her face as she realised it wasn't there. "I hid it from you." Draco admitted guiltily as he pinned a pretty scorpion pin to her lapel. "I thought you might like to keep him with you always." He smiled as she burried her head in his neck.

"I love it." Her voice was soft and vulnerable as her first tear his his shoulder. "Can we just spend today together?"

"There's no one else I'd want to spend today with." He kissed her head as he hugged her to him and watched the train until it disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>_There will be exactly one more chapter left of this story before it is over. AKA, next chapter is the last chapter. I can't believe it's already almost time to say goodbye to this story...

**_In Response: Thanks for all of the reviews!_**

_First off thank you to everyone who had recently reviewed earlier chapters! So glad there's still an interest in this story from the start of it._

_speedsONEandONLY: So smart you are! Yes, I'm sure Astoria will get to paint a lovely pink bedroom for her one-day granddaughter...And that her granddaughter will be named for Scorpius' sister in some way. The funny thing is, I did think of having the middle name for the baby be something reminiscent of Lucius' name only for a girl, obvi. Lucinda...hmmm, I'll keep it in mind! :)_

_Lizaluvsdoggies: Thanks so much! And glad it worked for you_

_alicenotinwonderland: Thanks so much! And so happy it seemed realistic!_

_LindsayC173: Haha, awww, thanks!_

_amama123: ...I lied! Haha, one more chapter after this and then for real it's over, lol._

_India'TeamStarkid'J: Thanks - me too_

_Bucky5: Thanks! And sorry for the prolonged wait. _

_Jade Ninja: Haha, aww, thanks! So happy you enjoyed it! I thought it needed a curveball_

_hermione-amelia-rose...: Sorry...that's a long name to remember! Thank you though! :)_

_Readsalot4: Awww, thanks! I always imagined him as being precious._

_FanofSlytherins7711: Thank you so much. I just didn't want things to get too predicatble or boring._

_snitchstar: Thankd Dear!_

_DirectorOfDreams: Aww, you're too sweet!_

_midnight blue08: Aww, thanks on all accounts! The name is a secret due to its relevance in the third story. :)_

_OhMyJonasHP: Thanks! I tried_

_AnnyP: Awww...wow! That means a lot to me_

_Sabine8195: Thanks! I wanted this story to end still alive...not boring or too fluffy or overdone._


	29. His Best Friend

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you for all of the reviews! I am so sorry that I have taken so long to upload this chapter. I've been extremely busy with college and grad school apps. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed this story! I will be posting a "Chapter 30" to this story which will include a new surprise! It's about a story that I hadn't intended on writing/posting on here but have decided to do so. So please come check out the "teaser" for that when I post it within the next couple of days. In addition, I will post a formal thank you in "chapter 30."

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Best Friend<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years:<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_I'm just writing to inform you that you'll have to pull out your old school scarves for the first game. Why didn't you tell me the dungeons were so cool?! We already had our first 'exam' in potions; and I did the best out of all of the first years. I have to get to class!_

_With Love, Your Son, Scorpius H. Malfoy_

_P.S. Mum, where are all of those treats you promised me?_

Astoria read over his letter with a laugh. "Well he's a very happy Slytherin, Love." She looked up as Draco smiled proudly. "And he did the best of all the first years in potions so far."

"It's a Malfoy trait." Narcissa smiled primly and proudly as Astoria laughed and nodded.

"Malfoys are always the smartest." Draco smirked as his wife kissed his head on her way out of the room.

"No need to be cocky darling. We all know I got higher marks on my OWL's than you..."

* * *

><p><em>Twelve Years:<em>

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Scorpius flew around the pitch, his green and silver robes pooling around his feet. Unlike Draco, Scorpius was very naturally good at quidditch which could probably be attributed to all the time that the two of them spent playing it in the summer.<p>

"He's such a mini you." Astoria commented with a smile as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"He has your good sense and kindness." He kissed his wife's head before focusing his attention back on the game.

"I know." She smirked. "And my brains. Top of the class."

Draco smirked at his wife before they both erupted into laughter. This new younger generation of Malfoys was so unlike the pre-war Malfoys that sometimes people did double takes of the inviting family.

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen Years:<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_You'll never believe what happened at the sorting ceremony! Lily Potter was sorted into Slytherin! Some of her family are going absolutely mental over it. Can you imagine the Princess Potter in Slytherin?_

_Anyways, she's actually quite nice (not at all like her brother Albus or cousin Rose)...but in an interesting way. She almost seemed excited to be in a house away from her family (I would be if I were her.)...like she'd done something underhanded. (Which she probably had. She's just as much of a trickster as James, but she's so much sneakier.) She's so amusing! The things she says are so odd. And, she's really smart too. She's tested out of muggle studies, so we're in Divination together. Plus Adora loves her! Thinks she's going to be the sweetheart of Slytherin. I suppose she's rather pretty too._

_I have to meet Lily and Adora for dinner, but I'll write soon!_

_With Love, Your Son, Scorpius H. Malfoy_

"We have a letter from Scorpius." Astoria smiled happily at her husband as they sat down for dinner and she spoke in a knowing sing-song voice.

Draco smiled at his wife's happiness. "So, what does he have to say?" He began eating as his wife's grin grew.

"It was all about a girl!" She laughed as her husband raised an eyebrow in question. "I had wandered when he'd start being interested enough in a girl that she'd make it into his letters."

"Who is it?" Draco asked as he considered all of the possible Slytherin girls in Scorpius' year. He hoped it wasn't Pansy's daughter...he didn't really want to get stuck having them over to dinner like he was sure Astoria would do over Christmas break.

"A first year, actually." Astoria smiled as Draco looked bewildered. "Don't worry. She's a Slytherin..." Astoria's voice was light with amused merriment, which meant Draco knew that he should in fact be worried.

"Is it Blaise's daughter?" Draco asked hopefully as his wife shook her head smiling.

"No, not Cleo." She watched as her husband took a bite of meat. "It's Lily Potter, actually." She couldn't help but laugh as her husband choked, making him look like a fish out of water.

"Lily...Potter?" Draco asked as a sneering expression made its way onto his face. "Is a Slytherin?"

"Yes." Astoria smiled as she took a sip of wine. "She's Harry and Ginny's youngest and only daughter. And apparently she is the most amusing girl our son has ever met. His words, not mine." She grinned as Draco sighed and shook his head.

"At least she's not that idiot, Ron Weasley's daughter...I suppose." He let out a puff of air as Astoria hugged him.

"That's the spirit! I figure we can meet her this weekend. At Scorpius' first quidditch match." Draco nodded as excitement shone in Astoria's eyes. Leave it to his wife to not care less who their son found interesting...

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen Years:<em>

* * *

><p>Astoria smiled as the entire family sat down to their first dinner back together for Christmas break. As always, she had missed these affairs where Scorpius would entertain them with whatever stories he had lived over the past few months of school - usually involving Lily Potter. The girl that Astoria Malfoy was sure would marry her son one day.<p>

"Dad, how did you go to Mum's house and get along with her family?" Scorpius looked up from his plate as his father's eyebrows furrowed and his mother smiled as she sipped her drink.

"Are you asking about this because of Lily Potter?" Draco rose one eyebrow as his son merely shrugged and disinterestedly moved the food on his plate about.

Adora snickered as she nudged her cousin with a wicked grin. "Of course it is. But don't worry. You know they're _just best friends_." She mimicked Scorpius' voice as he nudged her in the side.

He looked to his beaming wife once before setting his own fork down. "To be completely honest Scorpius, it wasn't much of an issue for me." He watched as his son looked up a bit disheartened. "Your Mother and my marraige was arranged from before the time she entered Hogwarts. We spent a great deal of our childhood time together outside of Hogwarts. And your Aunt Daphne was in my class."

"It's only natural to be a bit uncomfortable around her family, Scorpius." Astoria cut in with a warm smile. "You have a much smaller family than her's. And I know her family is much more rambunctious than ours. But what you have to remember is that she wants you there; and that's more than enough reason to feel welcome there. Her opinion is the only one that needs to matter to you. So long as she is happy so will her family be."

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen Years:<em>

* * *

><p>"Lily!" Scorpius called in surprise as the snow that she had with no warning pushed against his head fell into his face and ears, sending shivers down his spine.<p>

She laughed as she ran from him in a hurry towards the lake at the end of the Malfoy property. Her smile lighting up her face and causing Scorpius to smirk as he chased after his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"What are you watching?" Draco smiled as he entered his wife's favorite room of the house, the library. He kissed her head as he looked out the window to see his son's figure growing smaller as he made his way farther from the house.<p>

"Young love." She smiled as she kissed her husband softly. "Do you remember when you were sixteen?" She watched as his face darkened slightly before he captured her lips softly.

"Of course I do." His voice was low and husky as he ran the pad of his thumb against her face.

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK:<em>

_Astoria's eyes widened in shock when Draco pressed his hand against her hip. Her mind was reeling as to why he was suddenly interested in closing the gap of formality that they had always maintained. Her breathing hitched when his left palm softly caressed her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter closed in anticipation. At first she stood rigid as he kissed her softly, but as he deepened the kiss she felt herself leaning in and kissing back._

_Draco smirked slightly as she relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss him back confidently. He felt her wrapping her arms around his neck, their bodies now fully pressed together. He let his arms slide down her sides slowly until he looped them about her waist loosely. He was no stranger to snogging or heated make-out sessions. However, this was entirely different from all of those hasty moments...and he couldn't place why he felt something spark in him...and why this was somehow even better than all of those kisses (despite Astoria's inexperience)._

_She felt her mind whirling as she pulled back slightly for air, feeling light headed and buzzed. She had always hoped that her first kiss would be magical...but she had never expected it to go so smoothly. No bumping heads or akward audiences watching them (as there had been in the past)._

_He smirked at her dazed expression, feeling happy for the first time in months. It was nice to be with her...to be with someone that didn't know he was a Death Eater, that didn't demand his attention, that didn't incessantly question him. "Merry Christmas."_

* * *

><p>"It was the first time that I ever kissed you." He smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly.<p>

"You know, even after all of these years I still feel giddy when you kiss me." She smiled as she rested her head against his; and he in turn moved her so that her back was against the couch as he kissed her more deeply; and the door of the library locked with a click.

* * *

><p><em>Age Twenty-Five:<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking?" Draco's voice was soft in his wife's ear as he quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle as she leaned against him.<p>

"That our own engagement seems just a short while ago." Her voice was soft and happy as she watched from behind the shrubbery as their son bent down on one knee in front of Lily Potter. She turned quietly in his arms before kissing him. "It's funny how quickly time slips away from you."

"Then I'm glad I've spent all of mine with you." He smiled as he kissed his wife - somehow more in love with her than the day that he proposed in this very same garden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT: AN : <strong>Thank you for everyone that has reviewed this story! I will be posting a "Chapter 30" to this story which will include a new surprise! It's about a story that I hadn't intended on writing/posting on here but have decided to do so. So please come check out the "teaser" for that when I post it within the next couple of days. In addition, I will post a formal thank you in "chapter 30." For those of you that don't know, "Petal in the Snake Pit" is the sequel and it is posted/finished. The third story is now also available - two chapters in!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Response:<em>**

_LindsayC173: Thank you so much for your sweet review! Be sure to stay posted for the new announcement in "chapter 30!"_

_Bucky5: You're always so sweet and patient - thank you! Thank you so much!_

_Jade Ninja: MJ, Thank you sweetheart! I hope that America is treating you well; and that you aren't too homesick! :) *virtual hugs* _

_amama123: Thanks so much! And I know...I was sad to see it end too. I just I can't say goodbye to this couple. I love them too much - so many potential storylines!_

_speedsONEandONLY: Haha, you are a seer! And...I imagine he doesn't even remember that as the day he first met Lily Potter...Then again maybe he'll take his own child to the doctor's office and have his memory jogged... :) Thank you for always reviewing - I love your reviews._

_snitchstar: Thanks so much! So sweet of you! _

_Lizaluvsdoggies: Thanks so much! And I think that Draco would be a stellar dad...laying on the floor in designer robes to play with his son...I just think he'd be more than what people sometimes expect_

_FanofSlytherins7711: Thank you so much! I like giving "glimpses" of characters at random points in time._

_India'TeamStarkid'J: Glad you liked it! I loved writing that scene you mentioned._

_Drastoria Lover: Awwwww...You're so sweet! Thank you!_

_DirectorOfDreams: Awww...once again, so very sweet fo you! I'm so happy you enjoyed it._

_dids107: Thank you so very much! I'm glad you've enjoyed it. I still have a 'special announcement' in chapter 30. However, the sequel to this story is posted and available "Petal in the Snake Pit." The sequel is complete. I am currently posting the third story, "When I Find You, I'll Find Me." _

**_With Love, Tori_**


	30. Thank You & Important New Story Info

**_Thank You Note:_**

First off, I would love to thank absolutely everyone who has stuck with me while I wrote and sporadically updated this story. And an especially HUGE thanks goes out to all those reviewers/readers that pm'ed me when I got lazy about updating and kept me on my game (you know who you are) – if it weren't for you, I can honestly say that this story would not yet be finished...and would probably not have evolved the way it did. When I posted this story, I had hoped that someone would enjoy reading it. However, I never expected the support and love that I received through all of your reviews, pm's, and favoriting. So thank you.

I am sorry that it took me so long to post certain various chapters (especially the last one), but it was very hard for me to end this story. It was hard to close this story (even though I know I have other stories I'm very excited about) because this will be the end of this particular story for Drastoria; and this has been my favorite story to write thus far. (Of course this version of Drastoria will of course ben in all continuations/sequels of my Malfoy series.) So this is both happy and sad for me – an accomplishment and a moving on of sorts.

For those of you that weren't a fan of or had a hard time reading the last chapter of this story due to the LilyScor influence...I'm sorry. I always knew what direction I was headed in; and I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking. But thank you for being with me through the rest of this story.

I hope that those of you that read and enjoyed this story continue to read my stories and leave reviews to encourage me. And I especially hope that you give the sequel to this story a chance. Yes, the sequel will be different. These two won't play as vital of a role. The next story is a LilyScor story, but Drastoria is featured...and it's my writing style - this story is complete (Petal in the Snake Pit). The third story I am currently working on is LilyScor with A LOT of Drastoria...so please give it a try too! :)

As always, I'd love to hear any of your thoughts or questions about any of my stories or anything else. May you continue to enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing stories for you to read.

With Love, Tori

* * *

><p>P.S. If you're reading this story after it is labeled as "complete," please send any questionscomments to my pm if you'd like an aswer. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Exciting NEW Story Info:<strong>_

So, as some of you lovely reviewers who have taken the time to PM me know...I had intended the "Malfoy Series" to be just my drastoria story (Finding You) and my LilyScor stories (Petal in the Snake Pit and When I Find You, I'll Find Me). HOWEVER, I have decided to add a prequel to all of these stories. I have always been intrigued and have enjoyed Lucissa stories, so I am writing one of my own! I am very very excited about this story, and I would love it if you all gave it a chance. It is called, "The Snake's Love." It will be similar in some ways to "Finding You." The preview/prequel is posted below...

In addition, I can't say goodbye to drastoria writing just yet...so I am writing an entirely new drastoria story which won't be anything like "Finding You;" and won't have any LilyScor in it. I have provided a description of it below. Please give it a chance because I promise it will be a lot of fun! The current title for this story is, "Like a Flame." :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Snake's Love:<em>**

Prologue: (about Narcissa):

It was decided long before the child herself was born that she would one day be bonded, betrothed, and married to a wealthy elitest pureblood because she herself would be raised as one as well. It was for this reason that when Narcissa Black was born her brith was celebrated more widely than just her own family for she came from one of the oldest, wealthiest, and purest families of the time; and therefore was a much sought after and coveted potential vessel for carrying on a good pureblooded name...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like A Flame:<strong>_

This story will focus on the Greengrass family in a lot of ways and their effect on drastoria. This story opens up when Astoria is twenty years old; and newly back in England from a year of traveling with her Mother's whacky niece and brother-in-law. She's of perfect marraigeable age...and the post-war world expects just as much from its affluent members of scoiety as the pre-war world.

The story opens with a bet...And somewhere along the way Astoria finds herself working with Draco Malfoy; and taking trips with him against her own will.

This quote sort of sums up where I was going with the title. - **_Bruce Lee : "_****_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE LOOK FOR THESE STORIES TO BE POSTED WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK. THANK YOU!<em>**


End file.
